


Your Magical-self

by IvNovoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dragons, Escuela de Magia, Fluff, Ilustrado, M/M, Mages, Magia, Magia militar, Magic, Magic School, Magical Creatures, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Viktor Mago, Yuuri Dragón, shy yuuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: En comparación a los demás compañeros de la academia para criaturas mágicas, Yuuri Katsuki era un anciano. Su vista también era un enorme impedimento para ser escogido por un mago y así pertenecer a la Milicia de Yu-Topia. Siendo este su último año en la academia, Yuuri debe ser el mejor en el Gran Prix para criaturas mágicas, donde debe lograr llamar la atención de cualquier mago poderoso.Esto o pasar el resto de su vida con el estigma de ser el dragón que nunca nadie quiso.El sueño de Viktor Nikiforov era simple, o al menos eso se decía él frente al espejo. Tras graduarse de la academia de magos, ese año debía escoger un familiar. Sin embargo Viktor no quería a nadie más que al hermoso dragón de escamas negras que le había salvado la vida años atrás.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Resubiendo todos los capítulos!  
> 

A sus dieciséis años, Yuuri aún no tenía un mago como su compañero.

A sus dieciséis años, Yuuri Katsuki era la criatura más vieja entre sus compañeros, este era su último año, y si ningún mago lo acogía bajo su capa —en sentido figurado—, debía darse por vencido en su sueño de ser parte de la milicia en Yu-Topia, su hogar natal.

Caminaba a paso largo por los enormes y complejos pasillos de la academia para criaturas de su región, conocida por albergar a criaturas de todo el globo terráqueo, una de las mejores academias, solo entrar era un orgullo para muchos.

Y claro, para Yuuri también. Él había sido un prodigio de pequeño, una criatura que había dejado boquiabiertos a los jurados quienes lo aceptaron inmediatamente. Debía agradecerle a su antigua profesora, Minako Okukawa, por haberle enseñado tan bien. Claro que, no se imaginó que en un futuro, haber sido aceptado con excelentes calificaciones sería una vergüenza para él.

A su lado, caminaba su mejor amigo, una criatura de piel canela, con una sonrisa brillante y unos ojos que hacían suspirar a cualquiera, un joven cuya habilidad trataba de transformarse en grifo, Phichit Chulanont, hijo de una de las familias más prestigiosas de Asia. Con catorce años, Yuri estaba seguro que habría muchos magos que querrían a Phichit como su criatura familiar.

Suspiró mentalmente luego de ver a su amigo, Phichit era la criatura que todo mago quisiera escoger, claro, era habilidoso, de familia adinerada, aprendía fácilmente trucos y sería sencillo para él adaptarse a la magia de cualquier mago. Al contrario de Yuuri, que con su sobrepeso y miopía había sido la única criatura que nadie había escogido… Por dos años consecutivos.

Yuuri era un dragón oriental, transformado podía compararse a una larga serpiente negra con escamas que resplandecían de un bello azul bajo la luz, era majestuoso, muchos se lo habían dicho, pero nadie querría a una criatura que siendo dragón no podía ver bien y que, cuando regresase a su estado humano, no pudiera correr por mucho sin caer exhausto.

¡El sobrepeso no era su culpa! Necesitaba comer mucho para poder soportar su transformación, consumía demasiado sus energías y, la única vez que trató de seguir una dieta junto a ejercicio para bajar de peso, no podía levantarse del suelo en su forma de dragón. Ser gordito era tanto su bendición como su maldición.

Al menos Phichit le decía que se veía muy lindo así.

Lastimosamente, nadie había pensado en hacer lentes para dragones. Yuuri podía ver perfectamente gracias a los que utilizaba siendo humano, pero como dragón, parecía que el mundo era más borroso de lo normal, cosa que lo llevaba a pasarse estrellando en paredes o arboles al volar. No era una criatura confiable para peleas y mucho menos para viajes largos. ¿Quién querría a una criatura familiar así?

Se acercaba el torneo anual, el Grand Prix, donde las criaturas demostrarían frente a una audiencia de magos graduados sus habilidades, cada mago escogería a una criatura, para entrenar con ella, enseñarle sus trucos y hechizos, y pasar así a ser parte de la tan respetada milicia.

Yuuri soñaba eso.

Ese año sería su última oportunidad, pero no era solo ello lo que lo ponía nervioso.

Ese año era la graduación de Viktor Nikiforov, el mago por quien Yuri decidió entrar, a sus nueve años, a la academia, para poder convertirse en una criatura familiar.

A sus veinte años, Viktor era uno de los magos más jóvenes en graduarse siendo tan habilidoso con su magia, pudiendo conjurar hechizos que solo los magos más experimentados lograban. Viktor Nikiforov era, sin duda, uno de los mejores magos del mundo.

Y ese año iría a su academia para elegir a un familiar. ¡Yuuri podría ver a su ídolo!

Soñaba con ello sobre todas las cosas, sabía que era imposible que Viktor lo eligiera, sobre todo por su avanzada edad ya que, con dieciséis años, era prácticamente una momia para las demás criaturas a su alrededor; aprender hechizos de compatibilidad a la edad de casi diecisiete, era todo un reto.

Era por ello que los magos adoptaban como pupilos a las criaturas desde muy pequeños —como Phichit—, para poder crear una conexión que se transmitiría entre generaciones, pasarían a ser hermanos de magia.

—Llevas suspirando toda la mañana—dice Phichit, con sus libros en sus brazos y mirando a su amigo.

— ¿En serio? No lo había notado—murmura Yuuri.

— ¿Sigues nervioso por el torneo?

—Es en una semana, Phichit—sonríe un poco triste, tratando de disimular que por dentro estaba muriendo de nervios— ¿Cómo no estaré nervioso?

— ¡Vamos Yuuri!, somos ciento cuarenta y cinco criaturas, son más de doscientos magos. ¡Alguien debe acogerte!

—El año pasado éramos solo cien criaturas y ciento cincuenta magos—murmuró entre dientes.

Sumando su primer y segundo año, eran un total de ciento diez magos que no habían aceptado a Yuuri como criatura familiar.

Suficiente para desanimar a cualquiera.

Llegan a la clase, metamorfosis, una de las pocas clases optativas que Yuuri no había aceptado tomar aún, sin mucha opción entra, se siente extraño al estar rodeado de niños de diez y doce años, tomando en cuenta que él y Phichit eran los mayores, y que la academia aceptaba criaturas desde los nueve.

El primer año para adaptarse, los siguientes para aprender.

Se sentaron en las sillas, hasta la parte trasera para dejar a los demás ver y tomando su cuaderno y lapicero, prestan atención.

—Recuerden—decía el profesor—, mientras estén en su forma de criatura, no es como si mágicamente su ropa se esconda, si no la quitan a tiempo, van a romperla. Es por ello que deben acudir a lo que nosotros llamamos la media transformación, su cuerpo estará cubierto por una fina capa de color, dependiendo la criatura que sean, yo, siendo un Pegaso blanco, transformo mi cuerpo en piel lisa de donde brotarán los vellos.

Yuuri rascó su nuca, eso es algo que él había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Joven Katsuki—dijo Celestino, su profesor guía—, sé que esto es algo que tú manejas muy bien. ¿Quisieras pasar a explicarles mejor?

Yuuri asintió tímido y caminó hasta estar al lado de su profesor. Cuando estuvo junto al podio, en frente de todos los niños, Yuuri elevó su mano, transformándola en milésimas de segundo.

—Como pueden ver—continuó Celestino—, las manos del joven Katsuki ahora son negras, esto es porque él es un dragón.

Yuuri se sonrojó, pensando que ahora debería quitarse la camisa y mostrar sus llantinas, miró rogando a Celestino hasta que escuchó el grito de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Yo quiero intentar!

Phichit se levantó y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Yuuri murmuró un “ _gracias_ ”, el moreno solo sonrió y se paró frente a la clase, se retiró la camisa y con un largo suspiro dejó que su cuerpo se tornara a un precioso color café oscuro, sus brazos estaban pintados de un color blanco, que se elevaba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus codos, habían ciertas marcas aún más arriba.

Todo esto terminaba en su cuello, no había un gradiente entre colores, parecía un uniforme diferente, porque no se marcaban los bordes de su piel, todo parecía una superficie sin imperfecciones.

Los pequeños se sorprendieron y aplaudieron a Phichit, quien no dudó en hacer una reverencia. El profesor Celestino sonrió a sus dos alumnos mayores antes de hablar.

—Sé que toman esta clase porque es de las pocas que les falta, no aprenderán nada que no sepan, así que quiero que sean mis asistentes personales.

Phichit y Yuuri se miraron entre ellos antes de aceptar alegremente.

En el fondo, Celestino veía con cariño a Katsuki, porque él sabía muy bien lo difícil que sería para el pobre dragón que un mago lo eligiera, si este caso llegara a ocurrir, Celestino había ya hablado con los directores de la academia para que Yuuri pidiese optar a un puesto de docente.

Aunque, si era sincero, Celestino esperaba de todo corazón que Yuuri pudiera ser escogido por un mago.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las imágenes en el capítulo han sido reducidas, para verlas mejor pueden ir a la [página de la artista](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619098929116659712/c2)

Yuuri contaba los días para que los magos llegaran, se sentía muy ansioso por ver a su ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov. La emoción que sentía parecía hacer que sus venas explotaran de lo rápido que su corazón palpitaba cuando pensaba que, en solo horas —por alguna razón, sonaba más pronto si hablaba de horas—, conocería al mago que lo inspiró para buscar ser lo que era ahora.

Toda la academia estaba extasiada, los alumnos habían decorado los pasillos de maneras que Yuuri jamás había visto, los familiares no eran buenos con magia, así que no era como si pudieran decorar de la misma forma que los magos, sin embargo habían reunido dinero para poder hacer estrellas de papel y colgarlas por todos lados, además de guirnaldas y luces, alfombras y todo para que los magos se sintieran cómodos. En secreto, todo era dorado, porque se decía que ese era el color favorito de Viktor, aún si su capa era completamente diferente.

Yuuri tapó su rostro al recordar la hermosa capa de Viktor, y es que las capas no eran un simple accesorio para hacerlos lucir más poderosos. Las capas representaban la esencia mágica de las personas.

La de Viktor en particular era la más hermosa que Yuuri había visto en su vida. No solo por los detalles de oro que parecían resplandecer como el sol, sino también por su color. Era una galaxia completa de azules y morados con brillos que podrían cegar si Viktor así lo quisiera. Comenzaba con un hermoso azul marino, terminando en uno de los morados más lindos que Yuuri pudiera describir, la transición entre colores, el gradiente era de una forma tan sutil que dejaba impactado a quien lo viera, sobre todo a Yuuri, que adoraba en los videos como la capa parecía ser el portal a una dimensión diferente ya que sus colores se movían junto al mago.

Viktor era un tipo especial, de eso no había duda, más aún cuando, a la edad de veinte años, ya se había graduado de la academia y era un genio con su poder. ¡Vaya habilidad! Muchos le llamaban “ _Espacio_ ” al ser capaz de cancelar la gravedad a su alrededor y producir temperaturas bajo cero en segundos.

Podría ser porque Yuuri tenía un enamoramiento secreto en Viktor —que en realidad, era todo menos secreto—, pero Viktor tenía la habilidad más genial que había visto en su vida.

Emocionado siguió caminando por los pasillos, admirando como todo parecía nuevo. Mordió su labio inferior, deteniendo un gritito que quería salir de su boca. ¡Era hermoso! Y más al pensar que en solo una semana llegarían los magos, estos tendrían una semana entera para adaptarse a las instalaciones y ver los rostros de las criaturas, no serían presentados formalmente, pero ayudaba a que los magos y criaturas establecieran lazos de amistad que los ayudarían en un futuro profesional.

La segunda semana de los magos en la academia, sería el Grand Prix, aquel acontecimiento que todas las criaturas jóvenes esperan con delirio. Y es que esa era la razón por la cual las criaturas entraban en la academia desde tan corta edad, para, a sus catorce años, poder postular para ser familiares de un mago reconocido.

Desde muy jóvenes, todas las criaturas estudiaban juntas, sin embargo para el evento, eran divididas en dos grupos generales, cada grupo era dividido en tres grupos específicos.

Los dos grupos generales eran criaturas mágicas y no mágicas.

Las criaturas mágicas, como Yuuri, eran aquellas que tenían una habilidad especial, a parte de su transformación. El japonés encajaba perfecto en esta categoría, ya que además de ser un hermoso dragón, podía producir un enorme y poderoso fuego azul. Estas criaturas eran perfectas para magos que combatían a distancia, muchas tenían habilidades mágicas fuertes pero muy poca fuerza física.

Luego estaban las criaturas no mágicas, como Phichit, cuya única habilidad era transformarse en un grifo gigante. A estas criaturas se les entrenaba específicamente en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y resistencia, Phichit, a la corta edad de 14 años, tenía marcados los músculos de su cuerpo y podía levantar el triple de peso que Yuuri.

Aunque el japonés no se quejaba, era feliz que luego de la clase de educación física, Phichit pudiera cargarlo en su espalda sin necesidad de transformarse, como si no pesara nada.

Esas eran las categorías generales, luego se les clasificaba más específico entre criaturas de aire, tierra o agua, siendo criaturas del aire aquellas que podían volar (como los pegasos), las criaturas de agua, quienes podían respirar bajo el agua o soportar largos periodos de tiempo sin salir a superficie por aire (como sirenas) o aquellas criaturas que se dedicaban al transporte terrestre (como los centauros).

Yuuri caía en la clasificación de criaturas mágicas de aire.

Aunque, si debía admitirlo, los Grand Prix no eran algo emocionante para Yuuri, sobretodo porque siempre hacía el ridículo. Su miopía estaba muy bien controlada con sus lentes como humano, pero, de nuevo, nadie hacía lentes para dragones, ya que en su mayoría de veces, los desperfectos como humanos eran corregidos al transformarse.

Claramente no era el caso de Yuuri.

Este año había practicado hasta que Phichit debía sacarlo a la fuerza de los campos de entrenamiento. La pista de obstáculos cambiaba cada año, pero aun así, estaba decidido: no haría el ridículo frente a Viktor.

La pista podía ser diferente, pero sus pruebas siempre eran las mismas: un camino lleno de obstáculos, algunos que podría simplemente esquivar y otros que debía destruir con su fuego, cada obstáculo a metros del siguiente, por lo que su decisión, a la velocidad debía ir, tenía que ser tomada en milésimas de segundo.

Yuuri era bueno en eso, era inteligente, tenía los mejores promedios y los profesores lo querían, pero no le ayudaría en nada no poder ver muy bien el obstáculo hasta que estuviera frente a su nariz.

* * *

La semana de espera pasó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Yuuri.

Los profesores reunieron a todos los alumnos en el enorme auditórium, debían permanecer sentados con su uniforme mientras esperaban a los magos. La directora Minako estaba parada enfrente de ellos con una triunfal sonrisa en el rostro, orgullosa de ver a sus alumnos esperando con ansias a los magos.

Yuuri quería vomitar de la emoción y la ansiedad.

Las trompetas sonaron, las criaturas se pusieron de pie para ver como los magos comenzaban a entrar, el primero siendo Yakov Feltsman, el director de la academia de magos, luego de él Viktor Nikiforov, con una despampanante y hermosa sonrisa que hacía a Yuuri babear.

Llevaban el uniforme emblema de su academia, una enorme chaqueta larga con un precioso y suave gradiente rosado, los toques de dorado en sus mangas se veían elegantes, y Viktor… Viktor, con su capa que brillaba como el universo sobre sus hombros, Yuuri no sabía cómo, pero ahora babeaba con ver su rostro, aún si su rostro estaba cubierto a medias por un enorme sombrero.

Era obligación de los magos en momentos como estos utilizar su sombrero, aunque Viktor jamás había sido muy participe de esta regla.

La ceremonia comenzó como siempre, con Minako y Yakov diciendo palabras alegóricas sobre lo felices que se sentían al estar allí y de lo orgullosos que estaban de sus alumnos. Cuando ambos terminaron de hablar, era el turno de su alumno estrella: Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor se levantó con total gracia, sonriente, despampanante y perfecto. Caminó hasta el podio, arreglando el micrófono y mirando al público, Yuuri notó que Yakov parecía furioso en su asiento, miró el espacio vacío de Viktor y vio unos papeles. Posiblemente el discurso que se le pidió recitar.

—Queridos estudiantes—Yuuri sintió un escalofrío solo por escuchar la voz tan grave, encantadora y suave de Viktor—, desde el día que ingresaron a esta escuela se les ha enseñado el arte de las criaturas, sin embargo, ahora es deber de nosotros, los magos, ayudarlos en su siguiente paso. La sociedad de magos se siente honrada de que nos confíen este paso tan importante, y esperamos poder llevarnos bien, después de todo, el lazo entre magos y familiares es inquebrantable.

Terminó de dar su discurso con un leve guiño, haciendo que la mayoría de estudiantes suspiraran profundo, Yuuri incluido.

Una vez terminó la ceremonia, comenzaba el conteo para que el Grand Prix.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de la semana de adaptación, el Gran Prix para criaturas mágicas comienza, es la primera prueba, tal vez la única en la que Yuuri se sienta tan confiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Aquí pueden ver](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104082531106816/c3) las imágenes para este capítulo <3

El torneo consistía en tres grandes pruebas que se desarrollaban a lo largo de la semana. La primera prueba era la que Yuuri manejaba a la perfección. Cada una de las criaturas participantes eran llamadas y tenían cinco segundos para transformarse. El tiempo era algo preciado en esta prueba y era normal que Yuuri sobresaliera cada año.

La prueba siguiente se realizaba al segundo día, esta prueba tampoco preocupaba al japonés, pues era la prueba de resistencia. Desde muy temprano las criaturas debían transformarse y pasar la mayor cantidad de horas que pudieran transformadas, no había un mínimo, pero sí un máximo de ocho horas. El tercer día se daba para que los alumnos pudieran descansar ya que todos tomaban la prueba al mismo tiempo.

La tercera prueba era la que Yuuri temía, el cuarto, quinto y sexto día eran reservados para esta. Repartían a las criaturas de agua, tierra y aire en los tres días y cada alumno tendría solo un par de minutos para cursar la prueba de obstáculos. Había practicado suficiente, quince minutos forzando su vista como dragón no sería nada. ¡Podía hacerlo! Se repitió a sí mismo todo el día. Ese año estaría frente a Viktor Nikiforov, no planeaba decepcionarlo. 

La semana en que los magos se adaptaban era también de preparación, las criaturas más jóvenes pasaban estudiando mientras que aquellas que participarían tenían los días libre, sin embargo todos aprovechaban a practicar o a entablar conversaciones con los magos. Yuuri era de quienes prefería entrenar hasta que ya no pudiera más, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarse.

Así que una tarde, luego de regresar de su entrenamiento habitual, con cabello arrebolado, cara mugrosa y sudada, no se dio cuenta cuando al caminar se estrelló contra alguien.

Yuuri no tenía fuerza física para sostenerse de pie luego de ese impacto, cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe que sabía le dolería el día siguiente. Escuchó un par de risas disimuladas y elevó el rostro para disculparse con la persona enfrente de él.

Cuando lo vio, Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que estaba metido en un mal cliché.

¡De todas las personas, debía ser Viktor Nikiforov!

— ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

¿Pequeño? ¡Yuuri ya no tenía catorce años!

Aunque en realidad en esos momentos Yuuri no podía pensar, agradecía haber ejercitado porque así su sonrojo podría confundirse con cansancio…

¿Ejercitado?

¡Yuuri estaba hecho un asco frente al mago que más admiraba en este mundo!

Se puso de pie, ignorando el dolor en sus nalgas e hizo una referencia tal que su frente parecía que golpearía el suelo.

“ _Para ser gordito es bastante flexible_ ” pensó Viktor.

—No te preocupes, pequeño. ¿Te lastimaste?

Yuuri volteó a ver, topándose con el azul más hermoso del mundo. Se sonrojó más, como si eso fuera posible y negó con el rostro de forma lenta. Viktor notó de inmediato este cambio en el color del rostro del menor, no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante lindo.

— ¿Eres un fan? Puedes decirlo sin pena. ¿Quieres una foto conmigo?

Bien, esa sonrisa debía ser ilegal al menos en cinco de las seis naciones mágicas que a Yuuri se le podían ocurrir en ese momento. ¡Era injusto! No pudo contestar, su cuerpo reaccionó en piloto automático y todo en él le gritaba que debía correr de allí e ir a tierras altas para tirarse y morir.

Ese era un buen plan.

Pocos lo extrañarían y en su tumba podría decir “aquí está quien se estrelló con Viktor Nikiforov”, era un buen título, todos sabrían que murió feliz. Phichit y su familia podrían ir a dejarle flores y él podría observar a Viktor desde el cielo o donde sea que fueran las criaturas.

Aunque, cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta que su plan era bastante estúpido, ya había huido de la escena del crimen. ¡Genial! Ahora ni siquiera podría ver a Viktor Nikiforov a la cara sin sentirse estúpido.

Cuando el mago vio al pequeño familiar escapar, solo se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia y siguió hablando con el resto de magos y familiares que conformaban su pequeño grupo. “ _Una lástima_ ” pensó, “ _se veía muy tierno_ ”.

* * *

La semana de adaptación pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Ahora se encontraba en la antesala junto a los demás familiares. Todos parecían nerviosos pero, él, siendo el mayor, debía tratar de conservar la calma… O al menos intentarlo.

Poco a poco la sala iba vaciándose, Yuuri no sabía el resultado de las demás criaturas, pero de corazón deseaba que cada una tuviera un buen tiempo. Debía calmarse, solo serían segundos. Lo había hecho antes, él podía hacerlo.

Miró la pantalla que reflejaba la lista de espera, Phichit ya había pasado, vio su propio nombre aparecer. Faltaban aún varias criaturas antes, pero debía comenzar a formarse. Este era el evento más rápido.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada del enorme estadio que se había arreglado solo para esa ocasión. Veía uno por uno salir y, en aproximadamente treinta segundos era el turno del siguiente. Contó, solo eran diez criaturas antes que él.

Nueve.

Ocho.

Siete…

A Yuuri lo mataban los nervios, estando entre la fila de los siguientes estudiantes. Cuando su nombre sonó, sintió una corriente eléctrica desplazarse por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos, suspiró, temblando por escalofríos y caminando torpemente.

La arena era diferente a como lo recordaba. No debía distraerse, vista al frente, Yuuri comenzó a transformar su cuerpo para que las escamas azules resplandecieran y así él poder dejar caer su ropa, apenado de las llantitas que los demás verían. Tomó aire y cerró sus ojos, en el momento en que la última prenda cayó al suelo, Yuuri se transformó.

Un fuego azul lo consumió en segundos, poco a poco el fuego iba agrandándose, alargando su forma, dejando a un hermoso y enorme dragón negro en una nube de humo que se disipó tan rápido como apareció. Cuando abrió los ojos, buscó el reloj que estaba en lo alto del escenario, flotando por magia. Entrecerró sus ojos, viendo todo borroso y agradeció que los números fueran tan grandes aún para estar tan lejos.

00:02.92 segundos, ese había sido su tiempo de transformación.

No estaba nada mal, era la primera prueba, las criaturas tenían un máximo de 5 segundos para la transformación, la mayoría rondaba los tres a cuatro segundos y, si bien él no había roto su record personal, sabía que había sorprendido a muchos con su rápido tiempo de transformación.

Luego de acercarse a su ropa, volvió a transformarse en humano, dejando su piel llena de las escamas negras, hasta que colocó su ropa y salió del escenario mientras su otro compañero entraba.

Lo que Yuuri no miró, fue que Viktor Nikiforov yacía en el palco con las manos apoyadas en el barandal y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con que agarraba este. Sus ojos brillantes de emoción y su rostro pintado de un tímido sonrojo. Los magos que estaban a su lado lo miraban igual de sorprendidos, puesto que nadie imaginó que el mago más cotizado le interesara demasiado ese torneo. ¿Qué tenía ese dragón que había hecho al gran Viktor Nikiforov aguantar la respiración?

Lo llamaban pero él seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, mirando la enorme pantalla con los tiempos de las criaturas, leía el nombre una y otra vez para grabarlo en su memoria. Estaba boquiabierto, recreando la escena del dragón en su mente y almacenando cada detalle, el hermoso fuego azul que se esparcía por el aire dejando tras él a un hermoso dragón de relucientes escamas negras y cabellera de un precioso azul.

Nunca había quedado tan fascinado con nada en su vida, algo en Viktor pareció hacer clic en ese momento y sonrió de manera estúpida, ignorando a todas las demás criaturas pasaban.

Si lo hacía bien, Viktor ya sabía quién sería su familiar, estaba dispuesto a pelear con quien sea por ello.

Un solo nombre estaba grabado en su mente:

_Yuuri Katsuki._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El estadio en que se lleva acabo el Grand Prix era enorme, pero en esos momentos Yuuri no tenía tiempo de asombrarse por esas cosas, debía concentrarse en la segunda prueba.

El estadio en que se lleva acabo el Grand Prix era enorme.

Majestuoso en realidad.

Era algo que siempre había impactado a Yuuri, no solo era un estadio diseñado para sostener a todo tipo de criatura, desde dragones hasta sirenas, pero también como podía sostener a tantas personas cómodamente. Todo era magia, claro, pero una magia de gran poder.

Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en la segunda prueba.

Todas las criaturas participantes estaban en la arena, era temprano, aún faltaban un par de minutos para la prueba comenzara.

La segunda prueba consistía en resistencia, las criaturas debían transformarse y pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo en su estado mágico, claro, por ser aun jóvenes existía un tiempo límite de ocho horas, y lograr ocho horas era bastante sorprendente para muchos.

Debían estar desde temprano para que los profesores los ubicaran, siendo tantas criaturas, muchas enormes, debían cada una estar en un puesto estratégico para que no hubiese ningún inconveniente en la prueba. El espacio era reglamentario, lo suficiente para que la criatura pudiese estirarse por completo. Para Yuuri era algo bastante bueno, siendo él una criatura que enrollada ocupaba poco espacio, pero claro, ¿quien quisiera pasar como un espagueti ocho horas completas?

Yuuri estaba tranquilo en esta prueba podía sobresalir frente a cualquier persona. Miró el enorme reloj de nuevo, mordió su labio inferior y contó mentalmente los segundos que hacían falta. Tenía que soportar la mayor cantidad de tiempo, eran las ocho de la mañana, él podía soportar veinticuatro horas completas sin des transformarse, claro, consumía toda su energía y debía estar en cama por dos días completos, pero veinticuatro horas era el doble de la mayoría de criaturas a su edad.

Los maestros dieron la pauta para que comenzaran su semi transformación, de nuevo, escamas azules cubrieron el cuerpo de Yuuri y se quitó el uniforme, guardándolo junto a sus lentes en la bolsa provisional que se les había brindado y que llevaría amarrada a una de sus garras. Una vez todo en orden cerró los ojos, concentrándose y listo para la señal de la transformación.

La escuchó tan claro como los años anteriores, el fuego azul lo consumió y de nuevo el dragón azul apareció frente a todos. Miró a su alrededor, vio a Phichit ya transformado en un grifo, vio también la transformación de sus demás compañeros, todos estaban listos para la prueba.

Se sentaron poco a poco para no gastar energías, no apantallarían a nadie por pasar mucho tiempo de pie así que todos poco a poco fueron encontrando una posición cómoda. Las criaturas como pegasos se sentaban en el suelo, las criaturas de agua buscaban estar cerca de la orilla del enorme lago artificial, lo suficientemente fuera como para no tener que nadar pero no tanto como para secarse, algunas incluso solo se dejaban flotar como si nada. Las criaturas de aire buscaban lugares en los enormes árboles o paredes construidas para recostarse y dejar pasar las horas, salvo a las que eran enormes como Yuuri, que debían estar en el suelo junto a las criaturas de tierra. 

Yuuri se enroscó en sí mismo como una serpiente, o al menos era la comparación que Phichit hacía cuando lo veía. Apoyó su propia mejilla, sintiendo su piel ahora dura y rasposa, ya estaba acostumbrado. Con su hocico, acomodó mechones de su cabello en parte de su alargado cuerpo para crear una especie de almohada, depositando allí su cabeza. Era la prueba más larga, sin embargo también la más aburrida.

En esa prueba no había libros que leer, teléfonos que revisar ni videojuegos para entretenerlos. Solo eran ellos por ocho malditas largas horas.

¿A quién rayos se le había pasado por la cabeza que tener a adolescentes tanto tiempo callados era buena idea?

Yuuri puso los ojos en blanco. _Maestros_.

Los magos no estaban obligados a asistir a esa prueba, muchos llegaban a final del día, unos iban y venían, quienes no asistían solo se les mencionaba los tiempos record de los estudiantes y podían preguntar por ciertas criaturas en específico.

Yuuri siempre supo que Viktor Nikiforov no era un mago paciente, así que dudaba que se encontrara entre los pocos magos expectantes, ni siquiera se molestó en buscarlo y menos con su pésima vista en su estado de dragón.

¿Cómo se pasaban ocho horas sin hacer nada? Sin poder dormir, comer o moverse. Yuuri sabía la respuesta: muy aburrido.

Claro que Yuuri se encontraba distraído, tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras un mago lo miraba atento con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Viktor! —Escuchó que le hablaban—Llevas acá toda la mañana. ¿Tienes un favorito?

El mago no había notado cuando se acercaron a él para hablarle. Viktor siempre había sido reconocido por su forma tan sociable de ser, sin embargo en esos momentos lo que menos quería era que alguien lo distrajera del dragón que parecía un adorable rollo de canela.

—Algo así—murmuró sonriente sin apartar la vista de las criaturas transformadas.

—Siempre creí que ibas a ser del tipo que no vendría a ver esta prueba. ¡Podías solo pedir la información! Sabes bien que el profesor Yakov no se enojaría contigo por eso.

—No quiero perderme de nada de esto.

Viktor volteó por fin y sonrió, deseando con todo su corazón que los demás magos se fueran para poder quedar solo y tranquilo.

— ¿Quién es tu favorito?

Y pese a todo pronóstico, los demás magos se sentaron a lado de Viktor para conversar con él.

— ¿Y bien?

—No les diré, no quiero que me lo quiten. Ya tengo uno en mente, pero todo depende de cómo vaya la prueba de mañana—Sin desvanecer la sonrisa de su rostro, Viktor llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y guiñó su ojo para dar a entender a los demás magos que no quería seguir con la conversación.

* * *

Ocho horas pasaron demasiado lento para Yuuri. Cuando escuchó la señal sonar, los familiares que aún no se des transformaban lo hicieron, todos tomando su ropa y caminando hacia la sala para luego ir a sus respectivos cuartos, la mayoría llevaba los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el cansancio. Yuuri miró a su alrededor, aproximadamente un 30% había durado las ocho horas, no estaba nada mal considerando que la mayoría eran niños de 14 años.

El día siguiente las criaturas la pasaron durmiendo, Yuuri aprovechó este tiempo durmiendo 24 horas seguidas y luego, al despertar, comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana para dormir un par de horas más antes de que tuviera que ir a la prueba final.

Cuando la tercera prueba llegó, Yuuri se preguntaba cómo se organizaría, era la prueba de obstáculos, aquella en la que había fallado los años anteriores, pero este año estaba completamente dispuesto a hacer un buen papel.

Solo eran aproximadamente quince minutos por criatura, Yuuri podía lograr soportar quince minutos con un pequeño hechizo para la vista, la magia no era la especialidad de las criaturas, claro, pero Yuuri con sumo esfuerzo podía arreglar su problema por un promedio de diez minutos antes que comenzara a desvanecerse, así que, si completaba el curso en ese tiempo, todo estaba bien.

Claro que, terminaba exhausto, pero solo debía apantallar a Viktor y nada más.

Todas las criaturas guardaron silencio cuando vieron a Minako caminar hacia el podio y que su imagen apareciera a lado de los relojes flotantes para que todo el estadio pudiese verla.

— ¡Queridos estudiantes! Como una sorpresa especial este año, siendo el aniversario número quinientos de nuestra escuela de magia, la junta de profesores en coordinación con la junta de magos, hemos decidido cambiar la última prueba.

¿Qué?

—Esta tendrá las mismas bases, sin embargo ya no será hecha como una prueba individual, ahora competirán entre ustedes con equipos diferentes que serán elegidos al azar según su qué tipo de criatura son.

Eso debía ser una mala broma.

Siguió escuchando mientras Minako explicaba pero quería que la tierra lo tragase. Eso debía ser una pésima broma.

Se formarían grupos, 21 para ser precisos, 20 grupos de 7 criaturas y uno, el último de 5. Ya no serían solo quince minutos por criatura, ahora todos deberían superar los obstáculos en una hora, Yuuri sentía que se desmayaba.

Siete grupos cada día.

Una hora, eso quería decir que la pista sería más larga y más complicada. Lo que menos necesitaba el joven dragón miope.

El primer día serían criaturas de agua, el segundo día criaturas de tierra y el tercer día sería para las criaturas de aire.

Genial, Yuuri estaba en el último grupo, lo que quería decir que debía sobresalir ante todos los que ya habían hecho un trabajo espectacular.

Cerró los ojos, repasando su mantra una y otra vez.

Ese año, él iba a sorprender a Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imágenes del [Capítulo 4](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619098981936611328/c4) en mejor resolución.


	5. Capítulo 5

La tercera prueba, Yuuri quería salir corriendo a otro universo donde a lo mejor él hacía otro tipo de deporte, tal vez una dimensión que no tuviese magia, donde él podría ser algo como… ¿Un patinador artístico? Sí, a lo mejor allí él podría llegar a ganar medallas olímpicas. O quedar en segundo lugar cuando todos pensaban que iba a ganar, no sabía, divagaba mucho estando nervioso.

Pero la verdad, esos dos días, Yuuri pasó divagando como pocas veces lo había hecho.

No quería saber nada sobre cómo les había ido a sus compañeros, ni saber quién había hecho el ridículo o quien había sobresalido. No quería saber absolutamente nada para no saber la expectativa que tendrían los magos con el último grupo.

Veía a sus demás compañeros de clase, algunos felices, otros tristes, pero trataba de evitar hablar con alguno de ellos, encerrándose en su habitación o haciendo leves ejercicios, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarse, lo que menos quería era tener que reportarse enfermo a la prueba y no hacerla. ¡Así no sorprendería a nadie!

Debía prepararse psicológicamente para esto, la prueba era larga y si bien no debía físicamente competir contra sus compañeros —no había peleas físicas—, sabía que no sería fácil, siendo la competencia meramente sobre quién podía resaltar más.

Estudió la prueba, una hora dividida en diferentes mini obstáculos. El primero sería una prueba física en la oscuridad, Yuuri podía con ello, siendo un dragón oscuro, se sentía bastante cómodo en la oscuridad, tanto que su visión mejoraba hasta llegar a ser decente —considerando eso algo maravilloso para un miope como él—. Podría pasarla, a lo mejor no en un tiempo record, pero no tendría tanto problema.

Luego continuaba con la prueba de fuerza, derribar o destruir obstáculos, también estaba seguro que no tendría problemas con ello, estando en luz, Yuuri podría ver los obstáculos como masas borrosas frente a él, solo debía quemarlas con fuego o pasar con fuerza bruta, si iba a una velocidad constante, no tendría problemas.

Sin embargo era el último tramo el que atemorizaba a Yuuri, la prueba de destreza. En la primera podía ir a su ritmo, la oscuridad le ayudaba y no había muchos obstáculos; en la segunda prueba podía derribarlos o destruirlos, sin embargo, la tercera prueba, cada obstáculo que derribase o destruyese solo le restaría puntos.

La agilidad y destreza eran claves, en esta prueba les tomarían el tiempo que tardaran para los obstáculos, la pista era enorme, uno tras otro, obstáculos que aparecían de la nada, paredes que eran del mismo color que todo a su alrededor, Yuuri solo vería una masa blanca.

Yuuri solo podía repetir su mantra: Él iba a sorprender a Viktor Nikiforov.

Porque, si bien Yuuri sabía que ser el familiar de Viktor solo ocurriría en sus sueños, al menos esperaba que algún día Viktor pudiera notarlo y saludarlo. Moriría de felicidad si eso llegase a pasar. 

* * *

Los días previos a la competencia estuvieron llenos de estrés y pequeños ataques de ansiedad que lograba controlar con ejercicios que Minako le había enseñado. Estudiaba o leía y como arte de magia, el día de la prueba llegó.

Yuuri estaba en el último grupo, el último día. Cinco criaturas participarían y serían la clausura.

El último grupo. ¡De todos los que podía ser, justo Yuuri tuvo que estar en el último grupo! No era solo el hecho que esperaban más de las criaturas que iban en los últimos grupos, pero la audiencia ya estaría aburrida y pocos magos prestaban completa atención a esas criaturas, lo que quería decir que debía sobresalir para poder pensar en conseguir un mago. ¡Maldita sea!

Se preparó y llegó temprano a la antesala, los demás llegaron poco después, ninguno habló entre sí, todos nerviosos por la prueba que vendría. Escuchaban afuera como las personas apoyaban con gritos y aplausos a las criaturas que se encontraban participando, no faltaba mucho para que la hora terminara, despejarían al último grupo y ellos seguirían, se repararía todo con magia y en segundos, la pista entera estaría libre para utilizar.

Ya todos habían realizado su semi transformación, listos para transformarse afuera y esperar órdenes. Ya que no debían pelear entre ellos, saldrían al mismo tiempo desde una locación similar, separados únicamente por barreras mágicas. Cada carrera sería transferida en los enormes monitores que flotaban en lo alto del estadio para que todos pudieran observarlos.

Yuuri respiraba agitado, diciéndose una y otra vez que no debía perder el control, él podía, él había hecho esto antes. Una hora, ¿qué era una hora comparada a un día? Él podía hacerlo, era su última oportunidad.

Escuchó como llamaban a sus transformaciones, de nuevo un fuego azul lo consumió dejando a un dragón en visión de todos. Su corazón latía con fuerza aun sin ninguna actividad física, respiraba profundo, buscando tranquilizarse. Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido que advertía a los concursantes, respiró una vez más, ignorando el creciente pánico de su cuerpo. Ya había estirado, había calentado, estaba bien.

El estadio estaba iluminado de tal forma que pareciera ser de día, aunque ya era bastante tarde y posiblemente el sol se estuviera poniendo. Enfrente de ellos no había nada, era solo pasto verde por doquier, Yuuri sabía que eso era para que sus ojos no se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, una criatura mágica que aspiraba a ser familiar, debía estar preparado para cualquier evento. Eso impresionaría a los magos.

Se puso en posición de salida, sus pequeñas patas tocaban el suelo, doblándolas para tomar impulso, su torso casi lograba rozar el pasto, entrecerró los ojos, tratando de repasar su plan, el tiempo parecía más lento.

Escuchó el sonido que daba inicio a la prueba.

Cuando lo oyó, cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, encontró oscuridad total. Parpadeó un par de veces para dejar que su visión se ajustara, era un pequeño truco que había pensado días atrás.

Sabía que sus demás compañeros avanzarían de inmediato, tendrían ventaja con el tiempo, pero él se tomaría esos pequeños segundos para que su vista lograse acostumbrarse, era rápido, así que esquivaría esos primeros obstáculos fácilmente.

Lograba distinguir pocas cosas, pero era suficiente. Sus garras se enterraron en la tierra y su cuerpo salió disparado con impulso hacia el frente.

Los obstáculos consistían en diferentes cursos, no debía tocar el suelo ni ninguna pared o eso le restaría puntos, sus patas o garras podían hacerlo solo para tomar impulso, pero su cuerpo no debía chocar con absolutamente nada.

Enfrente de él divisaba algo, eran paneles altos, pilares. Entrecerró un poco más los ojos. Cada curso era diseñado para probar las distintas habilidades de Yuuri, él, al ser una criatura larga, debía lograr manejar su cuerpo completo para que no golpeara ninguno.

Pan comido.

Serpenteó entre los pilares, dando volteretas, tratando de mantener una línea constante para salir. Su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro y podía sentir el aire lleno de humedad, al parecer, habían querido simular una caverna, mientras más serpenteaba, podía notar que los pilares cambiaban de direcciones, ahora ya no debía moverse solo de forma vertical, pero pasar por estalactitas y estalagmitas.

Podía hacerlo.

Pidía ver al fondo una luz, Yuuri decidió ignorarla, tomando un camino diferente. La salida estaba posicionada de tal forma que las criaturas la vieran y perdieran la costumbre de sus ojos a la oscuridad, Yuuri no caería en ese tipo de trucos.

Serpenteó por arriba y abajo, derecha e izquierda hasta que llegó a un espacio plano, enfrente de él había una enorme pared con un solo agujero en el que su cuerpo cabría perfectamente.

Con la precisión de una flecha, Yuuri cruzó, yendo más lento hasta que la luz golpeó su cara. Por su velocidad calculada logró detenerse antes de golpear con fuerza una pared.

Ya había logrado superar la oscuridad, calculó el tiempo, había tardado menos de veinte minutos, eso quería decir que llevaba ventaja sobre sus compañeros quienes tardarían un poco más. Su estrategia había funcionado.

Era hora de la segunda prueba. Los ojos de Yuuri dolían por la repentina luz. Parpadeó para adaptarse, entrecerrando los ojos, notando una enorme pared blanca frente a sí mismo.

La prueba de fuerza, la primera de todas: derribar esa enorme pared para continuar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, la imagen del capítulo pueden encontrarla [Aquí](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619099332721967104/c6)

Viktor estaba impresionado del hermoso dragón que estaba ante sus ojos. Podía verlo en las enormes pantallas, había una especial para cada criatura, mostrando a las demás en pequeñas y una especial que seguía de cerca a la criatura que fuera en primer lugar. Viktor estaba encantado y sorprendido por la asombrosa calidad de los monitores mágicos y le encantaba poder ver los detalles en la piel escamosa de Yuuri, la forma en que esta parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol, la forma en que los colores cambiaban de una manera tenue a comparación de cuando el dragón estaba a oscuras. Los pequeños y sutiles cambios de azul marino a índigo y zafiro, Viktor podía decir que el azul estaba comenzando a convertirse en su nuevo color favorito.

Con orgullo Viktor pensó como Yuuri había arrancado de la línea de salida después del resto de criaturas, había prestado un poco de atención al resto, lo suficiente para saber que todas habían golpeado un par de veces los muros, golpes pequeños que solo dejarían un par de moretones cuando se transformaran de nuevo en humanos, nada que no desapareciera en un par de días. Sonrió, observó a su alrededor y notó como muchos de los magos parecían interesados en Yuuri.

Y eso era lógico, Viktor pensó, en las pruebas anteriores Yuuri había hecho un trabajo estupendo. Había sido uno de los mejores tiempos en la primera prueba y había tenido un desempeño increíble en la segunda. Quedó pensativo por varios segundos, ignorando su entorno y solo fijándose en el dragón que la pantalla mostraba; esta prueba consistía en tres etapas, la primera, la prueba de obstáculos en la oscuridad que había sido un éxito. Incluso había logrado burlar la trampa final donde tratarían de hacerlo ver luz para que sus ojos se desacostumbraran a la oscuridad. Dos de las cinco criaturas había caído, estrellándose contra la pared de la salida.

Se había visto doloroso.

Pero ahora Yuuri estaba a punto de seguir a la segunda parte. Desde su posición, Viktor podía ver los obstáculos puestos, eran paredes, árboles y pilares de diferentes materiales y grosores, todos según la criatura que pasaría por ellos. Yuuri, siendo un dragón oriental, no poseía la fuerza de otras criaturas, pero su velocidad y la resistencia de su cuerpo eran increíbles. Podría pasar los obstáculos con mera fuerza o podría quemarlos, ambas formas estaban permitidas.

Viktor solo esperaba que él tomara las decisiones correctas.

* * *

Cuando Yuuri salió de la primera fase, se tardó un par de segundos en acostumbrar su vista antes de apresurarse a la siguiente. Voló por la primera pared sin hacerle daño y luego comenzó la prueba real. 

Volaba rápido pero no a una velocidad sorprendente, cosa que dejó a Viktor pensativo. Notó como los demás magos gritaban en apoyo a las criaturas y decidió sentarse para estudiar más a profundidad al dragón que hasta ahora era su favorito.

—Hey, Nikiforov—escuchó a alguien decir—. He escuchado rumores que ya tienes a una criatura en mira. ¿Quién es?

—Hey—sonrió, molesto en su interior por haber sido interrumpido pero poniendo la mejor y más hipócrita sonrisa y terminando con un tono juguetón —, algo así. Pero no revelaré aún mis secretos.

Si algo hacía a Viktor sobresalir, era su carisma ante las personas. Pero en esos momentos lo que menos quería era ser interrumpido por otro mago, quería estar concentrado en Yuuri ya que él sabía que había algo muy interesante en ese dragón. Solo debía averiguar qué.

Yuuri estaba pasando la prueba bastante bien, había pasado la primera pared sin destruirla porque no tenía la distancia correcta para derribarla y podría lastimarse si tiraba una bola de fuego hacia la misma, los escombros nunca eran buena idea.

Siguió a su ritmo, uno bastante considerable aunque no rápido, pero así podía distinguir colores y formas borrosas que le ayudarían a saber qué material era y cómo podía derrumbarlo. Las paredes de concreto las rompía sin problema, los pilares y árboles los quemaba, agradecía a cualquier entidad sobrenatural que al menos podía ver bien los colores.

Repentinamente comenzaron a aparecer columnas de la tierra, Yuuri logró esquivar las primeras, casi siendo golpeado por una. Recordó la mención sobre esta parte de la prueba, era algo así como una sorpresa que todos sabían. Luego de destruir los obstáculos se probaría su habilidad motora también, así que saldrían pilares del piso como ataques inesperados y ellos debían romperlos, sin embargo y a su suerte, el resto del terreno estaría vacío para que pudieran concentrarse solamente en esta parte.

Pero para Yuuri tampoco era tan fácil, sabía que solo tenía una opción para salir adelante y era la más arriesgada de todas.

Se apresuró hacia el suelo, sabía que todos buscarían alejarse de donde aparecían las columnas, mientras más alto, tendría más tiempo para esquivar los golpes, pero él no podría verlos si venían desde su punto ciego — _bufó para sí mismo tras ese pensamiento_ —, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sonido.

Ahora era un campo abierto, ya había logrado pasar los obstáculos, ahora debía evitar algunos pilares pero destruir la mayoría, ese era uno de los mayores retos.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, lograba notar el sonido de la tierra moviéndose y sentir las vibraciones y el calor, sus garras rozaban la tierra, estaba a centímetros de esta y si uno de los pilares lograba salir sin que él se diera cuenta, era seguro que no podría seguir la prueba, la velocidad con que salían podría lastimarlo gravemente.

Pero de nuevo, Yuuri estaba decidido a sorprender a Viktor Nikiforov.

Escuchó el primero venir justo debajo de él, movió su cuerpo de una vez, girando en el aire justo antes que uno de los pilares saliera, logró derribarlo utilizando su cola como látigo. Continuó con los ojos cerrados, derribando o esquivando los pilares cuando estaban demasiado cerca.

Yuuri se sentía en el cielo y la gloria. ¡Lo estaba logrando! Uno que otro pilar lo había rozado, pero estaba bien, no había aún hecho el ridículo y estaba volando más rápido que al principio. Pasaron aproximadamente 17 minutos cuando Yuuri podía escuchar que se acercaba a la siguiente prueba.

Estaba seguro de sí mismo, algo en su interior le decía que lo haría espectacular.

Cuando terminó la prueba, abrió los ojos determinado a triunfar. Ahora la dirección había cambiado y tenía que ir en zigzag para no golpear ninguno de los obstáculos, al contrario que la anterior parte.

Lo podía hacer.

Contarían su tiempo, cosa que iba a su desventaja, pero había logrado avanzar más rápido que sus compañeros y tenía el tiempo a su favor. Al menos un poco más de tiempo a su favor, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Bien, él podía hacerlo.

Se concentró de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos. Su vista era demasiado mala como para que eso lo ayudara en mucho, pero al menos mejoraba un poco más y en esos momentos, Yuuri tomaría lo que fuera.

Viktor sonreía alegre desde su asiento sin prestar atención a nada más. Yuuri había hecho un trabajo increíble, los pocos obstáculos que no había destruido habían sido una prueba de agilidad mental, destruirlos podría lastimarlo o tomarle mucho tiempo, así que era sumamente importante que se alejara de ellos.

Cuando el dragón se había acercado tanto al piso, Viktor jadeó junto a toda la multitud. ¡¿Estaba loco?! Eso era demasiado peligroso, podría lastimarse, romperse algo incluso. ¡Estaba tan bajo que sus garras tocaban el suelo! Eso no le daría nada de tiempo para escapar.

Así que cuando vio al agraciado dragón dar una voltereta para escapar del primer pilar que rompía la tierra, Viktor Nikiforov quedó boquiabierto, más cuando vio la gracia con que Yuuri era capaz de volar tan cerca del suelo sin tener mayores complicaciones.

Fue cuando entendió.

Yuuri Katsuki utilizaba lentes, en su forma dragón no había algo similar ya que todo defecto humano como la mala vista debería mejorar o arreglarse al transformarse.

¿Y si Yuuri no era así?

¿Y si era por eso que Yuuri había fallado las pruebas en los años anteriores?

Tenía cierta lógica, Viktor se concentró más en Yuuri, notando que tenía los ojos cerrados gracias a las enormes pantallas flotantes. Si su teoría era correcta, Yuuri escuchaba los pilares y trataba de sentir cuando estos se acercaran.

Era una criatura espectacular, si eso era cierto.

Aunque Viktor estaba preocupado. El objetivo de los familiares era ayudar a los magos a la milicia, esto requería un gran esfuerzo mental y físico. Yuuri, siendo un dragón de gran tamaño, sería una de las criaturas que ayudarían con carga y transporte. Eso quería decir que, si Viktor llegase a elegirlo como familiar, sería algo así como un jinete.

¿Qué tanto podría confiar en una criatura que no podía ver bien?

La decisión de Viktor dependería completamente de cómo Yuuri se desempeñara en la última prueba.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega el final de la última prueba,

Nunca en su vida, Yuuri se había sentido tan capaz de realizar algo. ¡Por primera vez sentía que podía pasar la prueba! Lograba ver los obstáculos, no de la mejor manera, pero al menos tenía tiempo y podría ir rápido. Podía, su miopía no lo detendría en esta ocasión.

Arrancó, esquivó los primeros obstáculos que eran enormes pilares, esquivó uno o dos árboles, elevó su cuerpo y serpenteaba entre varios, porque podía verlos, no bien, pero podía ver obstáculos y colores.

Sin embargo, poco a poco los obstáculos iban cambiando, ahora eran espirales que se movían y Yuuri debía pasar por el pequeño agujero justo a tiempo, pilares que cambiaban de posición, túneles giratorios, cada una de esas pruebas hacía más lento su proceso, cada uno lo detenía para poder calcular y entrar y hacía su tiempo más y más largo.

Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarse.

La prueba parecía infinita, el dragón podía jurar que horas habían pasado cuando lo más probable es que habían sido solo un par de minutos. Su vista comenzaba a cansarse haciendo las cosas aún más difíciles.

Miró hacia arriba y ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer.

Veía las pantallas enormes, uno de sus compañeros comenzaba a acercarse, llevaba un ritmo increíble y salía de cada una de las pruebas sin tocar nada. Yuuri debía apresurarse si quería ser el primero en llegar.

Comenzó a volar más rápido, ahora su mente ya no solo estaba concentrada en los obstáculos, sino que también en los murmullos del exterior. Escuchaba a los presentadores hablar, _hablaban sobre él_ y sobre lo lento que iba, pero no entendían que Yuuri de verdad estaba tratando.

**Nadie entendía.**

Su corazón ahora latía con fuerza, ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder seguir adelante, su mente era su peor enemiga en esos momentos, Yuuri se distraía escuchando lo que los presentadores decían.

Su vista comienza a nublarse aún más cuando escucha que uno de los otros concursantes ya le había sobrepasado.

Fue entonces que Yuuri flaqueó, no había visto la pared que yacía frente a sus narices.

Primero sintió el golpe, seguido la sorpresa, algo lo había frenado. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el dolor en su cuerpo, cayó al suelo con fuerza, elevándose un poco para notar. No era un obstáculo difícil de esquivar.

Escuchó un colectivo “ _Oh_ ” de la audiencia, ya no faltaba mucho, podía seguir adelante. Se elevó, ignorando el dolor en su hocico, siguió volando, ahora aumentando la velocidad, tratando de esquivar los obstáculos, pero cada uno era peor que el anterior. Chocaba, su cola quedaba atrapada entre muchos, no conseguía la altura adecuada. Yuuri estaba devastado, respiraba agitado y las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

Diablos.

Notó como ahora la pantalla mostraba a sus demás compañeros, todos habían cruzado la meta, él era el único que aún tenía camino por delante.

Ahora la pantalla presentaba magos, muchos que parecían sorprendidos, otros que no prestaban atención y fue cuando logró observar un destello plateado en la pantalla.

Lo veía borroso, pero allí estaba. _Era Viktor_.

Determinado, Yuuri siguió adelante sin importarle que fuera la criatura más lenta. Trataba, de verdad que trataba esquivar cada uno de los obstáculos pero le era imposible. Miró la meta, sus compañeros le gritaban, trataban de darle apoyo, saltaban emocionados y todos trataban de apoyarlo a su propia forma. Yuuri había tenido el peor tiempo, pero lo había logrado.

Miró de nuevo la pantalla y como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, vio a Viktor Nikiforov suspirar para luego levantarse y retirarse.

El mundo entero de Yuuri se derrumbó.

Cuando llegó a la meta, no esperó nada, no habló con nadie, solo voló, transformándose en humano, tomando su ropa y corrió hacia su habitación. Las lágrimas caían con fuerza de su rostro, porque no solo había hecho el ridículo y había perdido la oportunidad de impresionar al mejor mago de todos, pero ahora ningún mago lo querría porque solo había demostrado lo realmente inútil que era.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta, su respiración se había hecho constante ahora y ya no hipaba, la cabeza le dolía, no solo por el golpe que se había dado pero por la sensación de haberlo hecho todo mal. Phichit entró a su cuarto de la habitación que compartían, sentándose en su cama y acarició su cabello. Yuuri gimió, sintiéndose idiota y vulnerable porque alguien menor que él debía consolarlo.

—Metí la pata, Phichit. Nunca voy a ser un familiar, voy a tener que dedicarme a enseñar en la academia, voy a hacer el hazmerreír de todos. Soy un fracasado que no puede ver bien.

—Ay, Yuuri—murmuró su mejor amigo—. Tú sabes que no es cierto. Todos tenemos malas rachas.

—Pues la mía ha sido de toda mi vida. ¡Soy la única criatura cuya condición como humano no mejora siendo dragón! Además, no puedo rebajar y verme bonito porque no podría ni levantarme al transformarme. Es como si la vida conspirara en mi contra.

Dicho esto, Yuuri se apresuró a tirarse de nuevo en la cama, se echó la sábana encima, llorando de nuevo, hundiéndose más en su miseria.

—Bueno… Solo venía a decirte.

—No voy a ir a la gala—gruñó, sin dejar que su mejor amigo terminara de hablar.

Porque conocía a Phichit, porque sabía que Phichit era tan lindo que trataría de animarlo, porque sabía que Phichit era tan buen amigo que no iba a querer que Yuuri se perdiera la gala, la primer y única gala donde tendría oportunidad de estar frente a frente con Viktor Nikiforov.

Pero es que Yuuri había hecho el ridículo y nadie podría cambiar su opinión. Así que no, aun si no iba a poder ver a Viktor con un traje estupendo, no iría a la gala, no para que todos se rieran de él.

—Nadie va a reírse de ti, Yuuri.

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Que no.

— ¡Que sí!

—Yuuyuu, todos te queremos muchísimo, nadie sería así contigo.

—Pero… Los magos…

Y Yuuri también sabía que no lo harían, porque Phichit tenía razón —siempre tenía razón—, las criaturas lo querían y ninguna se atrevería a hacerlo sentir mal, los magos eran adultos, debían ser lo suficientemente maduros como para no tratar mal a una criatura inútil como él. Así que… ¿Por qué no lo intentaba?

No, pero no iría a la gala. No se la merecía después de lo que había pasado.

Definitivamente no y mil veces no. Yuuri no iría a la gala de ese año.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de la Gala, y de alguna forma, Phichit había convencido a Yuuri para que asistiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Les dejo las imagenes del [capítulo 8](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104225038843904/c8)en buena calidad!

Phichit había pasado horas tratando de convencer disimuladamente a Yuuri, el grifo ya había tomado una ducha y se encontraba preparado para salir del cuarto hacia la gala. Ya era tiempo que todos estuvieran terminando de alistarse, Phichit sin embargo, estaba encargado de cabina de fotos, debía armar todo para que uno de los magos encargados pusiera su toque y que tomara e imprimiera fotos en papel mágico que capturaba varios segundos de movimiento.

Entró al cuarto de su amigo y se acercó en su cama, encontrando un nudo de sábanas que más bien parecían una pupa en plena metamorfosis. Tomó aire, caminando hacia Yuuri y sentándose en la cama, colocó su mano sobre el ahora capullo y trató de llamar la atención del dragón.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ir? —Phichit hablaba suave, un tierno murmullo que asemejaba al de una madre tratando de consolar a su pequeño.

Escuchó palabras ahogadas entre sábanas salir de la pupa que ahora era su mejor amigo, lo poco que Phichit pudo entender con claridad fue un “no”, así que decidió no seguir insistiendo por temor a que Yuuri se sintiera peor.

—Bueno, si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme. ¿Sí? Cena algo, por favor.

Yuuri levantó un poco la sábana, entre la luz de la habitación y la oscuridad de su capullo se podía ver un pequeño ojo lloroso y unos dedos que sostenían la sábana, Phichit sonrió con cariño, tratando de que no se notara su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, disfruta, por favor.

Porque Yuuri se sentía fatal al saber que lo más probable era que su mejor amigo no disfrutaría la fiesta, que Phichit iba solamente por la cabina fotográfica y que, de no ser por esta, no hubiera pensado dos veces en quedarse junto a Yuuri por más que este le insistiese que debía ir a divertirse. Yuuri sabía que él buscaría la forma de regresar temprano, fingiendo un contratiempo o que simplemente se aburrió y eso era justo lo que Yuuri no quería.

Odiaba ser tan mal amigo, odiaba no poder fingir una sonrisa y decirle a Phichit que debía irse tranquilo, odiaba la impotencia sobre su propio cuerpo que lo obligaba a escabullirse del mundo entero.

Phichit lo adoraba, Phichit lo entendía y apoyaba. ¿Qué le daba Yuuri de regreso? Estrés.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana para él en momentos de ansiedad, Yuuri se sentó en la cama, su cuerpo aun cubierto por la sábana pero su rostro al aire, cabello despeinado y ojos encogidos por la falta de sus lentes. Sonrió, trató de obligarse a hacerlo pero cuando vio a Phichit con su traje, aún si no podía verlo bien, esta sonrisa salió de forma natural, el orgullo en su pecho porque Phichit había sido uno de los mejores de su clase.

—Disfruta—repitió, ahora más seguro de sí mismo—, no te preocupes.

Phichit entendió con una sola mirada que las palabras de su amigo eran más profundas, que le rogaban que disfrutara porque Yuuri jamás podría perdonarse que Phichit se perdiera algo tan importante.

—Gracias, Yuu—dijo y tras esto, salió en camino a la fiesta.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Yuuri se dejó caer con un sonoro “ _pom_ ” en la cama.

No se arropó de nuevo, ahora solo se quedó viendo al cielo como si nada. Su cabeza dolía un poco y su mente parecía divagar entre pensamientos negativos y su propia fuerza de voluntad pelando por pensar en lo mejor. Su cerebro lo tiraba por un abismo en el cual la peor situación pasó y él ya no podría salir adelante, pero Yuuri luchaba por tratar de pensar en las mejores posibilidades.

En todo caso, él podría ser un maestro en la academia, incluso podría llegar a ser el director. Era bastante bueno en ello y sabía que tenía potencial, así que…

Su mente divagó por lo que parecieron horas, aun si estas en realidad fueron solo minutos, pero por este lapso de tiempo, haya sido corto o largo, Yuuri pudo calmar su corazón y tener una respiración rítmica. Había tenido ataques de pánico constantes en los cuales solo se quedaba tirado, viendo a la nada, con lágrimas correr de sus ojos, pero ya no más.

_Yuuri estaba cansado de estar deprimido._

Se quedó un rato más en su cama antes de ir y tomar una ducha, al salir de esta, escuchó pasos agigantados hacia su habitación, luego escuchó la llave en la cerradura y salió en ropa interior a saludar a Phichit.

Solo que no era Phichit, sino que Celestino, su profesor.

— ¡Phichit me dijo que no planeabas ir a la gala!

Yuuri abrió la boca para responder, pero no tuvo tiempo antes que Celestino continuara hablando.

— ¡Esas son palabrerías! Irás a la gala, todos los profesores nos hemos esforzado haciéndola como para que los alumnos decidan simplemente no ir. Tienes diez minutos para vestirte, ¡contando!

Celestino salió y Yuuri se quedó congelado sin saber qué hacer. Toda su vida había sido un alumno ejemplar, así que no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y no escuchar a su profesor.

Ansioso, se puso el traje que planeaba llevar, era uno sencillo, parecido al que toda criatura utilizaba, lo que hacía a cada una diferente, era el hermoso _haori_ hecho a la medida.

La tela era la más popular entre los magos y criaturas, siendo esta la utilizada de preferencia en la capa de los magos, y si bien en estos representaba su elemento con ayuda de magia, al tener contacto con seres como las criaturas, la tela tomaba forma según su descendencia.

El _haori_ de Phichit era hermoso, enormes y preciosas plumas café decoraban lo largo, formaban una cascada que cubría con gracia el cuerpo del grifo, alrededor de su cuello había una capucha hecha de plumas de menor tamaño de color blanca, contrastaba perfectamente con las demás.

La de Yuuri parecía una simple capucha negra sin gracia, sin embargo una vez esta se encontrara en movimiento, dejaba boquiabierto a quien tuviese la dicha de verlo. El _haori_ era suave a la vista y al tacto, las miles de escamas que parecían adornadas se movían con total gracia como si de seda se tratase, pero la verdadera magia pasaba al tocar la luz.

Las escamas le daban un brillo holográfico, era como si un arcoíris danzara alegre entre la tela, muchos incluso lo habían descrito como una ventana a una dimensión diferente en la cual la tela parecía moverse al patrón de una música inexistente que aparecía con los pasos de Yuuri.

El dragón se miró al espejo, sonrojado mientras se peinaba, aun con la duda en el corazón sobre si debía o no aparecerse. Con sus dedos, peinó su cabello hacia atrás, dejando los lentes reposar sobre su rostro. Mordió su labio inferior, dando una última vuelta frente al espejo, decidido ahora a decirle a su profesor que no iría.

Claro que, cuando Celestino entró rimbombante a la habitación de nuevo, Yuuri no pudo decir ni una palabra antes de ser literalmente arrastrado a la fiesta.

Una vez allí, Yuuri buscó una esquina para poder alejarse de todos. Las personas le sonreían, sus amigos se acercaban a él con cautela tratando de animarlo, varios magos también, buscaban la forma de ayudarle a socializar pero ninguno entendía que eso era la peor pesadilla para un introvertido como él.

Eso hasta que alguien se acercó a él.

—Hola.

Una palabra.

Una maldita palabra había sido capaz de congelar el cerebro de Yuuri, una sola palabra que parecía más bien un hechizo para _estupideserlo_.

¿ _Estupideserlo_?

“ _Esa palabra ni siquiera existe_ ” pensó Yuuri, pero es que en esos momentos, la única palabra que podía levemente describir sus sentimientos, era esa.

—Hola—tartamudeó, volteando para ver al mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov frente a él.


	9. Capítulo 9

En la fiesta, todos hablaban amenos, todos se distraían y muchos magos buscaban a sus posibles familiares. Yuuri nunca hubiera imaginado que un mago se acercaría a él, y entre todos los magos, de verdad jamás imaginó que sería Viktor Nikiforov en persona.

Hasta ese día, Yuuri jamás había entendido como es que Viktor podía formar un corazón con su boca y aunque habían magos con cabellos extravagantes, solo los magos mayores tenían el suyo blanco.

Aunque el de Viktor era plateado, una aclaración que siempre hacía en entrevistas…

Obviamente, Yuuri había visto y leído cada una de esas entrevistas.

Su sonrisa era cálida, sus ojos brillaban y su flequillo caía con total gracia. Llevaba el enorme sombrero de mago en su cabeza y su cabello corto estaba peinado para sobresalir de este. Los magos no cambiaron su ropa, su capa era la misma, simplemente tenían un toque festivo, ahora las estrellas en la capa de Viktor parecían brillar mucho más.

—Hola—respondió por inercia, sin pensar, sin respirar, porque estaba soñando.

Sí, debía estar soñando porque no había forma de que Viktor…

— ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

Cómo Yuuri no se desmayó en esos momentos, era uno de los misterios más grandes del universo.

Su cerebro aun no lo traicionaba, negó con la cabeza y esa acción ganó una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

Viktor se acercó y como todo un caballero, trató de sacar conversación. Yuuri notó que no era tan difícil hablar con Viktor, aun si solo le respondía monosílabos —muy impactado como para hacer oraciones completas y coherentes—, Viktor lograba seguir con una conversación suave y cálida.

Eso hasta que Viktor decidió pasar una pequeña línea.

—Me gusta mucho tu _haori_.

Si Yuuri había logrado por algún milagro no hacer cortocircuito, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se quedó pasmado, ¿de verdad Viktor acababa de elogiarlo?

Directamente no a él, pero sí a su ropa.

Viktor alzó una ceja, a lo mejor Yuuri estaba haciendo una mirada estúpida. Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en su otra pierna. Ay, no. ¿Cuánto había pasado Yuuri en shock?

Debía decir algo y rápido.

—Sí… Es… Un haori.

Silencio incómodo. Rápido, di algo más.

—Y… Es lindo, sí… _Uhmm_ , gracias, es lindo porque… Tiene escamas y también porque soy un dragón… ¡No es lindo porque yo sea un dragón! Es lindo porque, como soy un dragón, _uhmm_ , tiene escamas. Sí… Eso.

Yuuri pasó de tartamudear y hacer pequeñas pausas en sus palabras a casi rapear la última oración. Cerró sus ojos, tenía una oportunidad más para arreglar ese problema y no seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—Me gusta mucho tu nariz.

El barco Katsuki estrelló contra el iceberg de la vergüenza y ahora se hundía lentamente en el mar de la deshonra.

Yuuri llevó sus manos hacia su rostro para cubrirlo, quedó helado cuando sintió las irregularidades en su piel.

Una de las primeras cosas que las criaturas aprendían era a perfeccionar su semi transformación. Normalmente cuando niños, muchas criaturas tienen aún características que no pueden ocultar, Yuuri, por ejemplo, tenía dos pequeños cuernitos en su cabeza, además de que la piel a los laterales de sus ojos se tornaba azulada y con escamas.

Había aprendido a controlarlo rápido, sin embargo en ocasiones con sentimientos muy extremos, estas salían sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Era raro, muy raro, y justo debía pasarle enfrente de Viktor.

—D-Discúlpame…

Yuuri se alejó sin escuchar a Viktor llamarlo, respiraba agitado para tratar ocultar de nuevo sus rasgos y cuando sintió que ya no había nada en su rostro, notó que sus manos temblaban.

Escuchó otra vez que alguien llamaba su nombre, esta vez se volteó y sintió un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo.

Era Phichit.

— ¡Yuuri, que bueno que viniste!

—Phichit…—murmuró.

— ¡Ven, ven! Necesito que conozcas a alguien.

Phichit tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo guio hacia otro lado donde había dos magos esperando por él.

—Te presento, él es Christophe y su esposo, Masumi.

Cuando Yuuri vio a Christophe, quedó sorprendido. Había leído sobre él, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Viktor quien se había casado con el amor de su vida en una edad temprana. Masumi tenía un familiar, pero acompañaba a su esposo siempre a estos eventos hasta que Christophe pudiera acoger a uno bajo sus alas, en sentido figurado.

La capa de Masumi era linda. Aunque tal vez linda no sea la mejor forma de describirla, ya que Masumi controlaba las sombras, su capa era larga y negra, cuando se encontraba en luz se podían pequeños cambios como si neblinas se desplazaran en el interior de la tela. Era sencilla y no llamaba la atención.

Sin embargo la capa de Christophe era lo contrario.

Chris tenía una habilidad hermosa y, luego de la magia de Viktor, la de Giacometti era su favorita.

Podía controlar las plantas, podía hacer florecer cualquier flor en el desierto más árido. Podía crear a partir de nada un arbusto completo de flores, pero también había aprendido el arte de _armonía_ , la magia que le ayudaba a transmitir o percibir las emociones de los demás.

Su capa era hermosa, un fondo de un color grisáceo que hacía contrastar las flores que crecían en este. Era como si su capa completa fuera un arbusto enorme de rosas rojas que brillaban mientras florecían. Poco a poco aparecían nuevos capullos que mientras la capa estuviera en movimiento crecían al son de los pasos y, cuando Christophe paraba, rosas caían como marchitas a la nada.

Era hermoso.

—Creo que él me pedirá ser su familiar—murmuró Phichit luego de las presentaciones iniciales.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Sí! ¿Recuerdas a Seung-Gil?

— ¿Lee?

—Masumi es el mago que lo escogió. ¿No es increíble?

Yuuri sonrió y abrazó a Phichit de emoción, alegre por las buenas noticias de su amigo. Lo que menos deseaba era que su tristeza lo contagiara, así que se obligó a no quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Christophe pareció notar esto y lo llamó mientras Masumi distraía a Phichit.

— ¿Necesitaba algo? —preguntó Yuuri, mirando a sus zapatos y jugueteando con sus dedos, apenado.

—Estás estresado—La voz ronca de Christophe resonó por su cerebro—, no necesito de mi magia para saberlo.

—Lo siento, fue por mi…

—Todos sabemos que no fue por falta de habilidades, pequeño, solo falta de confianza. ¿Me dejas probar algo?

Yuuri no tuvo valor de negarse a esa sonrisa coqueta.

Christophe tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras murmuraba palabras que él no comprendía. Poco a poco sintió como algo en su estómago se revolvía, su garganta comenzó a arder, no de una forma dolorosa, no había sentido jamás algo así. Tosió por instinto y quedó sorprendido cuando un pétalo negro salió eyectado de su boca.

Sintió la misma comezón en lo más profundo de su garganta y tosió de nuevo, pétalos y más pétalos escapaban de su boca. Christophe colocó su mano libre en la mejilla de Yuuri, el hechizo terminó, Yuuri abrió la boca y de esta salió flotando en el aire una hermosa rosa negra.

Yuuri tocó sus labios, sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien.

—Estas son tus emociones malas—explicó Chris, soltándolo—, no puedo quitártelas para siempre ya que son fundamentales para que cualquier persona pueda crecer de forma sana, pero sí quiero que disfrutes esta fiesta.

Yuuri sonrió, no había ningún peso en sus hombros, no había nada que le impidiera ser él mismo y absolutamente no había nada que lo detuviera de regresar con su ídolo.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó, sus escamas y cuernos apareciendo en su cabeza.

Era la primera vez en años que aparecían por felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Recordatorio importantísimo! Los magos y las criaturas no tienen vínculos románticos, forman vínculos súper cercanos, los magos pasan a ser hermanos mayores o segundos padres para las criaturas, así que Christophe no tiene nada con Phichit, solo que Trébol Queen me pidió que Chris escogiera a Phichit y me encantó la idea. 
> 
> Las relaciones MagoxFamiliar son rarísimas, no son mal vistas, pero sí son una en un millón uvu <3
> 
> [Imagenes del capítulo](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104288979959808/c9)


	10. Capítulo 10

El mundo completo era diferente, todo se sentía en paz, todo era alegría y emoción. No se había fijado lo molesto que había sido el estridente sonido de la música hasta que ya no le encontraba molestia alguna, tampoco había notado lo incomodo que se sentía rodeado de personas y, claro, si era lo normal en su día a día. Era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, Yuuri sentía como si pudiera volar por las nubes, y aprovecharía ese sentimiento esa noche para completar sus sueños más locos.

— ¡Yuuri! —escuchó que lo llamaban.

— ¡ _Peach_! —respondió alegre, volteando a ver a su mejor amigo con una enorme y brillante sonrisa que incluso dejó pasmado al grifo— ¿Has visto a Viktor?

— ¿Viktor? ¿Nikiforov? ¿Hablamos del mismo tipo? ¿El mago?

Yuuri rio, ¡tonto Phichit! ¡Claro que hablaban del mismo tipo! Solo había un Viktor Nikiforov y no tenía que estar lejos. Phichit miró a todos lados, pensando qué pudo pasarle al tímido de su mejor amigo para que se encontrase tan alegre y despampanante.

¿Estaba borracho?

No, las criaturas no tenían permitido tomar y los magos jamás les pasaban tragos… A menos qué…

Phichit entrecerró los ojos y miró a Christophe; era el único mago en quien podría pensar capaz de dar bebidas alcohólicas a un menor de edad. Elevó su mano hecha puño, con sus dedos pulgar y meñique estirados, llevó el pulgar a su boca como si fuera una bebida, agitando su mano, cuestionando qué había hecho Chris. ¿Cuándo introdujo licor?

Christophe comprendió y rio sin hacer ruido. Negó con la cabeza y también con los brazos. Claro, era su culpa que Yuuri estuviera así, pero este año no había sido él el mago que había introducido licor para los pequeños. ¡No iban a culparlo de algo que no había hecho!

Aunque tal vez hubiera sido más fácil poner borracho a Katsuki.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando el susodicho había salido corriendo con un solo objetivo en mente, objetivo que encontró más rápido de lo esperado, hablando con otro montón de magos.

Yuuri se sorprendió de su actitud, en cualquier otra ocasión al ver a Viktor con tantas personas, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido interrumpirlo. Bueno, en cualquier otra ocasión, Yuuri nunca hubiera tenido la iniciativa de acercarse a Viktor, así que no tenía mayor comparación. Pero ahora era diferente.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

— ¡Hola! —habló, tocando el hombro de Viktor.

Cuando este se volteó, fue como si no pudiera creer que Yuuri le estuviera hablando como si nada cuando, minutos atrás, había salido corriendo de él.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Tardó varios segundos en comprender la pregunta antes de asentir, miró primero a su alrededor, pensando que a lo mejor era una broma, que otro mago había descubierto su admiración por el dragón y que ahora se hacía pasar por Yuuri para molestarlo, porque en su mente era difícil comprender que era el mismo dragoncito con quien había hablado minutos atrás.

Pero allí estaba, siendo arrastrado por la criatura más tierna y linda que había conocido en su vida. Yuuri era más bajo que él, tenía 16 años, aún le hacía falta crecer un poco más, pero Viktor calculaba que no llegaría a pasarle en altura. El dragón lo tomaba por la mano, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Sus cuernos y escamas delatando su felicidad, Viktor sentía un paro cardiaco cuando Yuuri lo miraba y sonreía, porque podía ver perfectamente sus pequeños colmillos asomando en sus labios.

No había banda, era un mago que dirigía instrumentos mágicos tocando una orquesta completa. Los magos bailaban entre ellos, las criaturas también, pero ningún mago parecía bailar con ninguna criatura. Eran solo Yuuri y Viktor quienes salían de este parámetro.

Era una música suave, Yuuri tomó la mano de Viktor y colocó su otra mano en su antebrazo antes de comenzar a balancearse de un lado a otro. Ninguno era un experto en danza, Yuuri había aprendido en su tiempo libre, eso le ayudaba a su agilidad como dragón, pero jamás se había imaginado usarlo en una pista real.

Viktor estaba asombrado, la mayoría de personas tardaban un corto tiempo en acostumbrarse a estar en la pista y más si jamás había bailado con su compañero, sin embargo Yuuri parecía tan cómodo, que Viktor no tardó en adaptarse a las volteretas que daban juntos.

Y es que bailar con Yuuri era algo… Nuevo. Una experiencia que jamás había pensado antes pero que ahora no entendía como había vivido tanto tiempo sin ella.

No había un ritmo, o mejor dicho, no importaba si había un ritmo. La música pudo haber parado sin que se dieran cuenta, porque con la forma en que Yuuri se movía y por la felicidad en su rostro, parecía como si la música saliera de su cuerpo.

—Oye, Viktor. ¿Quieres ver algo asombroso? —preguntó el dragón.

— ¿Claro?

Yuuri se alejó, Viktor extendió por instinto sus brazos como negándose a dejarlo ir. Yuuri, al notar esto, dejó escapar una alegre carcajada y Viktor adoró como el sonrojo de sus mejillas se combinaba y perdía con las escamas azules de su piel.

Estaba a un par de metros de distancia, Yuuri no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro, extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Viktor notó que sus manos eran ahora parecidas a garras, también que poco a poco estas eran consumidas por fuego, elevó rápido sus brazos y así las mangas de su ahori cayeron hasta sus codos justo cuando una llama enorme se extendió al cielo. Yuuri separó sus brazos, de nuevo llevándolos a sus lados con una agilidad que dejaba sorprendido a Viktor. De repente, notó cómo el fuego tomaba forma, Yuuri movía sus manos controlándolo, el fuego contaba una historia.

Era un dragón, fácilmente podía medir cuatro metros de largo, el dragón se paseaba encima de los estudiantes, disipando su fuego cuando un aventurero extendía sus brazos. Viktor estaba anonadado del control que Yuuri podía tener en sus poderes. ¿En serio había fallado la prueba?

El dragón se movía por la sala, rugía y dejaba asombrados a todos, pronto se dividió, convirtiéndose en dos dragones que danzaban por los cielos. El salón completo miraba estupefacto el show, todos menos Viktor.

Viktor solo tenía ojos para Yuuri.

No supo en que terminó la historia, ya se daría cuenta porque sería algo que todos hablarían en los días venideros. Dio un paso hacia la criatura pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ahora medio salón rodeaba a Yuuri.

Hablaba con todos, les sonreía incluso y respondía preguntas como si fuera lo más normal. ¿Quién era este Yuuri? Viktor no entendía, no le molestaba, claro, pero no era el mismo que él conocía, era una versión diferente, alegre y confiada…

¿ _Confiada_?

Buscó con su mirada a su mejor amigo solo para encontrarlo portar una rosa negra en su capa. Arqueó una ceja y notó que un pétalo cayó, cuando hizo contacto visual, Christophe solo guiñó un ojo y siguió hablando con Masumi.

Así que eso era.

Se hizo paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a Yuuri, quien no dudó en saludarlo para acercarse a él. Todos hicieron espacio para Yuuri y Viktor, más porque el pequeño familiar lo tomaba por su manga, los ojos brillantes de emoción.

— ¿Te gustó? ¿Te gustó?

—Lo hiciste fabuloso, Yuuri—Y las palabras se quedaban cortas. Había olvidado como hablar.

— ¡Genial! ¡Viktor! ¿Sabes? ¡Deberías escogerme como tu familiar! Yo sé que sería genial. ¡Sé mi mago, Viktor!

Y los ojos de Viktor jamás habían visto una escena tan encantadora como el dragón saltando de emoción. Las personas reían disimuladamente, claro, porque nadie pensaría que el gran Viktor Nikiforov escogería a la criatura que falló la última prueba. Todos los magos estaban conscientes del gran potencial de Yuuri, pero ninguno iba a arriesgarse escogiéndolo, era demasiado peligroso.

Claro que, si algo Viktor siempre adoró, fue sorprender a todos.

—Baila conmigo—Sonrió cálidamente, una mano rodeó la cintura de Yuuri y la otra tomó su mano antes de que comenzaban a desplazarse por la pista.

No prestaban atención a su alrededor, no hablaban, solo sonreían emocionados por pasar un buen rato, murmuraban las canciones y las cantaban desafinados pero no era importante, porque Viktor jamás se había divertido tanto antes, jamás había deseado tanto como esa noche que las horas fuesen infinitas.

Y jamás había visto el futuro con tanta luz como ahora.

Bailaron la noche entera, sus cuerpos moviéndose inocentes con el ritmo de la música, dando vueltas entre coreografías inexistentes, bailes que, aun sin estar en armonía, los dejaban con mares de risas y sonrisas contagiosas. Viktor no podía mirar a su alrededor, al montón de magos que lo miraban sorprendidos. Porque Yuuri estaba allí y eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

Sabía que tenía hasta que el último pétalo cayera. Decidió no pensarlo tanto, disfrutaría esa velada como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De cualquier forma, había tomado una decisión hacía mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Arte del Capítulo](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104368909844480/c10)


	11. Capítulo 11

Las piernas de Viktor dolían, sus muslos estaban tensos y sus pantorrillas quemaban; no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado bailando con el pequeño dragón y tampoco era como si de verdad le importase, porque Viktor se sentía vivo y aun con mejillas adoloridos por sonreír, no podía creer que jamás había sentido este tipo de emoción antes.

Y es que bailar con Yuuri era el paraíso. La forma en que sus cuerpos se deslizaban sin vergüenza por la pista de baile, como el mundo entero se consumía en suaves murmullos que desaparecían, como la vida alrededor de ellos se había detenido, dejando solo la sinfonía que era su vals.

Mientras la pareja bailaba, alguien observaba desde lejos. Su mano curiosa sobre sus labios y una poblada ceja levantada. Miró a su alrededor, porque no entendía como Yuuri Katsuki, el chico más tímido que conocía, había podido superar sus miedos para atreverse a hacer algo así.

Dejó de prestarles completa atención, solo para notar que uno de los magos poseía una rosa negra cuyos pétalos caían poco a poco, desapareciendo en una especie de nube oscura al tener contacto con una superficie.

Allí, Celestino comprendió.

Entre risas, Viktor tuvo que detener su baile. Admiraba demasiado como Yuuri no parecía ni un poco cansado cuando él, por otro lado, tenía la planta de sus pies adoloridas e hinchadas. Los músculos de sus piernas dolían como mil demonios, cosa que era increíble, considerando que Viktor entrenaba su cuerpo a diario para la milicia. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba bailando con Yuuri, pero no podía quejarse, estaba demasiado feliz de ello.

El dragón aún tenía la tierna sonrisa pegada en su rostro, Viktor quería estirar su mano y acariciar el cabello a lado de los cuernitos que brotaban adorablemente de su cabeza. Tomó la mano de Yuuri, o mejor dicho, no despegó su mano de la de Yuuri luego de bailar y los llevó fuera de la pista para poder descansar un poco.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó el mago, mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrar el ponche de frutas en una mesa.

Yuuri asintió y se sentó en una silla, sus piernas moviéndose ansiosas por regresar a bailar. Viktor le sonrió de regreso, le dio la espalda y se encaminó por dos vasos para poder tomar algo y luego bailar un poco más.

—Yuuri—escuchó que lo llamaban.

Volteó hacia la voz para notar que era su profesor. Se puso de pie, saludó a celestino y le sonrió, sin embargo notó que su profesor parecía estar estresado por algo.

— ¿Podrías acompañarme un segundo?

—Estoy esperando a Viktor—respondió.

—Por favor, vendremos rápido.

Miró a su pareja de baile y notó que se entretuvo hablando con otros magos antes de seguir su camino a la pista, Yuuri rio, considerando que Viktor era un mago famoso, no podía ir a cualquier lado sin que siempre lo detuvieran. Tenía tiempo.

Caminó tras Celestino, su profesor miró su reloj, suspiró y se detuvo cuando ya estaban lejos de donde todos pudieran verlos. Volteó a ver a su alumno y cuando Yuuri estaba a punto de hablar, comenzó a toser.

Una nube gris corrió hacia él, comenzó a toser incomodo mientras esta lo rodeaba. No sintió dolor alguno, solo el pesar de siempre comprimir su cuerpo. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, las imágenes de lo que acababa de hacer corriendo en su mente y la valentía escapando por completo de su cuerpo. Observó a Celestino, horrorizado, una gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro mientras las lágrimas se apresuraban a su rostro.

— ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación? —preguntó su profesor.

Yuuri solo pudo asentir.

Celestino rodeó paternalmente sus hombros con su brazo y se dirigió a las habitaciones de los estudiantes. Hablaba con Yuuri, tratando de distraerlo, pidiéndole que respirara y buscando la forma para que el ataque de pánico no floreciera por completo. Una vez frente al cuarto de Yuuri, Celestino colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del pequeño y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No sobre pienses esta noche demasiado, Yuuri. Te divertiste, bailaste, fuiste tú mismo sin la presión de siempre.

— ¿Cómo sabia…?

—La edad nos da más inteligencia de la que creemos posible.

Yuuri bajó la cabeza, las palabras de Celestino dando vueltas en su mente. Sí, había disfrutado mucho esa noche, aunque la ansiedad estuviese presente ahora, solo un par de horas atrás había sido más feliz que en años. Sonrió, pensando jamás reviviría esa noche y en lugar de tristeza, una cálida sensación ahondó en su pecho. Había disfrutado y había sido feliz, esa sensación permanecería en su mente, en el baúl de sus recuerdos más preciados por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Incluso hiciste un dragón! —expresó sonriente, Yuuri se sonrojó ante la memoria de su presuntuosa muestra de habilidades—Yuuri, a muchos esos les toma años manejar. ¡Pasó tan cerca de los estudiantes que muchos profesores pensamos en interferir! Y como si nada el dragón de fuego los esquivó. Tienes un enorme potencial, pequeño. Solo tienes que descubrirlo.

La sonrisa fue mutua en el rostro de ambos, pero fue Celestino quien quedó impresionado cuando su estudiante estrella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Gracias por todo.

Y luego de esto, Yuuri entró a su cuarto.

Pensó las palabras de Celestino, porque tenía razón. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si en realidad él no hubiera querido hacerlo, no hubiera sucedido. El encantamiento no era para obligarlo a hacer nada, solo eliminaba las sensaciones negativas. Su sueño se había hecho realidad, bailar con Viktor era más que asombroso. Había sido encantador y divertido, una memoria que reviviría siempre en sus sueños.

Debía agradecer a Christophe, el día siguiente se marchaban los magos. Se levantaría temprano para buscarlo y darle las gracias por la mejor noche de su vida.

Luego de eso difícilmente tendría la oportunidad.

Los magos se marcharían, habría un mes vacío mientras decidían a quien querían de familiar, siendo una decisión tan complicada, debían tener tiempo y pensar con cabeza fría, considerando más aún que sus vidas dependerían de ello.

Estaba casi seguro que Christophe elegiría a Phichit, una vez eso pasara, su mejor amigo ya no estaría en la academia.

No debía ser un genio para saber que nadie lo elegiría ese año, así que planeó hablar el día siguiente con el profesor Celestino, la idea de dar clases no se le hacía tan mala. Podría regresar a ver a su familia en un par de meses mientras arreglaba todo el papeleo, inscribirse a una nueva escuela para futuros profesores. Le sorprendía que eso no le causara mayor ansiedad, pero pensándolo mejor, era lógico. Había decidido entrar a la academia por Viktor Nikiforov, pero lo había conocido, había bailado y hablado con él, así que algo en su interior le hacía sentir en paz.

Se cambió, se cepilló los dientes y se dejó caer en la cama, exhausto tanto mental como físicamente. Cerró los ojos y abrazó su almohada, el recuerdo de la noche hizo que pequeñas escamas salieran cerca de sus ojos y sonrió, durmiendo tranquilamente por primera vez en muchas noches.

La mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, notó que era tarde. Se bañó y cambió, pero los magos ya habían partido. Suspiró derrotado y bajó la cabeza y pensó en su horario de clases. Podía asistir a una, la mayoría de criaturas que fueron a la fiesta estarían dormidas a esa hora, él se sentía cansado, pero nada perdía en asistir a una clase para despejar la mente. Luego buscaría a Celestino.

Entró y se sentó, entabló una pequeña conversación con las pequeñas criaturas hasta que la profesora entró.

La clase no fue interesante y Yuuri se arrepentía de no quedarse dormido. Eran conceptos básicos que él dominaba, así que se dedicó a leer un libro mientras, hasta escuchar que había un anuncio especial.

—Serán los primeros en escucharlos—dijo cuándo Yuuri comenzó a prestar atención.

Cuando Yuuri miró hacia el frente del salón, su quijada cayó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Debía ser una mala broma.


	12. Capítulo 12

Debía ser una muy, muy mala broma, porque justo al frente de la clase estaba Viktor parado junto a la profesora, con una enorme y despampanante sonrisa en forma de corazón. Su cabello estaba arreglado de tal forma que, si bien aún caía por su rostro, ahora se podía ver parte de su ojo y no tenía tanto volumen como antes. Elevó una mano para saludar a todos, fue cuando Yuuri notó que no llevaba ningún sombrero y había cambiado su ropa y capa a algo más sencillo que Yuuri reconocía bien.

Una camiseta, manga larga blanca, pantalones negros y un haori azul marino. El típico y aburrido uniforme que utilizaban los profesores. Acentuaba poco la figura de quien lo portara y lo hacía ver sin ninguna gracia, pero algo tenía Viktor que, aun en ese feo traje, parecía brillar y sobresalir entre todos.

La profesora comenzó a hablar y por el salón se escucharon varios murmullos, todos con teorías absurdas de qué hacía un mago como él allí. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de prestar atención y no distraerse con los ojos azul marino.

—Creo que muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen, si no es que todos—Un par de risas en el salón dieron a entender que, en efecto, todos lo conocían—. Él es Viktor Nikiforov, acaba de graduarse de la academia de magos y ha estado con nosotros estas semanas pasadas para elegir a su familiar. Sin embargo, el joven Nikiforov se ha ofrecido muy amablemente para ayudar con las clases. Si bien no puede ser aún un profesor, él estará como ayudante en Control de Elementos.

Cuando Viktor vio a Yuuri, guiñó su ojo, dejando a Yuuri con más dudas de las normales. ¿Control de Elementos? Era una clase solo para criaturas con habilidades mágicas, él no la había cursado aún porque el profesor siempre lo intimidó.

¿Qué hacía allí Viktor? La costumbre dictaba que los magos debían irse pronto para tomar una decisión sin presión. Regresarían un mes después con su mente despejada y con un familiar en la mira. Así que… ¿Qué estaba haciendo Viktor allí?

El mago se fue luego de la primera presentación, el primer día de todo maestro nuevo consistía en que los estudiantes de toda la academia lo conocieran, más si era un mago, porque la mayoría de profesores eran criaturas, así que para todos era un gran placer presentar a un nuevo mago como integrante.

Cuando Yuuri salió de la clase, fue pensando que debía regresar a la cama, su cabeza dolía, no lo suficiente para detener su día, pero sí para llamarlo un dolor incómodo. Se decía a sí mismo que fue un sueño y que despertaría cuando su cabeza golpeara la almohada, o tal vez antes. Estaba exhausto, no solo por la noche anterior, pero la adrenalina que sintió al ver a Viktor entrar por la puerta lo había dejado exhausto.

Se quitó los lentes y sobó con su dedo pulgar e índice su tabique nasal, cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse para que el dolor de cabeza se fuera. ¿Funcionaría? Lo dudaba, pero al menos la presión ayudaba.

“ _Maldición_ ” se dijo a sí mismo en el momento que sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de alguien más.

— ¡Hey!—escuchó—Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Y por segunda vez, Yuuri Katsuki había chocado con Viktor Nikiforov.

—V-Viktor… Digo, profesor… Nikiforov.

Algo en esa oración era extraño, más considerando como Viktor y él bailaron horas atrás. Bajó la cabeza en una elegante reverencia reservada solo para los profesores. Escuchó ahora una risa incomoda, seguida de unas palmadas en su hombro y cuando elevó el rostro, fue para encontrarse con la cálida sonrisa de corazón y un mundo entero en los ojos de Viktor.

—Solo llámame Viktor, que me digas profesor me hace sentir… Anciano.

Yuuri no pudo contener una tímida risa.

—Pero si solo tienes veinte.

La oración significaba mucho para todos, porque Viktor era un prodigio aun entre magos. Pocos eran quienes habían logrado llegar tan lejos a una edad tan joven. Si alguien debía llamarse anciano era Yuuri, que a sus dieciséis años no había sido escogido por ningún mago para ser su familiar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en que ninguno supo qué decir, y cuando Yuuri por fin se animó a hablar para pedir permiso e irse, Viktor se adelantó.

— ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?

Sus planes para el día eran básicamente regresar a su cuarto, tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente, así que sí, sí tenía un tiempo para Viktor y si era sincero, aun si su día estuviera lleno de cosas por hacer, no pensaría dos veces en atenderlo.

—Claro.

Se alejaron un poco donde los demás estudiantes no pudieran verlos, Yuuri estaba nervioso, preguntándose a sí mismo qué era lo que Viktor le preguntaría. ¿Le reclamaría por la noche anterior? ¿Trataría de darle consejos sobre cómo volar mejor? —Claro, porque los magos se creían genios en eso, como si ellos pudieran transformarse en dragones gigantes y dar ese tipo de lecciones—, ¿Le diría que por qué no renunciaba y se hacía un profesor?

—Yuuri, he decidido quedarme dando clases por un tiempo.

Bien, eso parecía obvio pero Yuuri no iba a decir nada, solo alzó la ceja, esperando que Viktor continuara.

—Y también, decidí entrenarte.

_¿Entre… Qué?_

— ¿Entrenarme?

—Bueno—Trató de poner sus ideas en orden, Viktor llevó su mano a su nuca y comenzó a rascarla mientras ponía mala cara y apoyaba su peso en un solo pie—, no creo que necesites mucho entrenamiento, considerando que puedes controlar tan bien tu elemento. Pero noté tu problema en el Grand Prix, así que decidí quedarme para desarrollar un conjuro que pueda ayudarte.

—¿Ayu..darme? ¿Mi… Problema?—preguntó tímido y cauteloso, sin querer dar a luz a lo que de verdad sentía.

— ¡Sí! No puedes ver muy bien, ¿cierto? Tus ojos, siempre usas lentes cuando eres humano pero no se arregla cuando te conviertes en un dragón.

Yuuri estaba anonadado, porque no era algo que alguien más supiera, era algo que lo avergonzaba y no se había comentado a casi nadie, así que era imposible que alguien se lo dijera a Viktor.

— ¿Como…?—No terminó la frase, no porque no quisiera, no por dar un toque dramático a la situación, pero porque en realidad su garganta no fue capaz de continuar. No, no sabía si quería ayuda o no, la necesitaba, pero no quería tener que depender de alguien para lograr salir adelante.

De todas formas y aunque Viktor lo ayudara, nadie lo elegiría como familiar.

Antes de poder sacar a luz todos estos pensamientos, sintió como alguien lo jalaba de la mano hacia las afueras de la escuela. Viktor le sonreía ansioso, con su varita en mano y un papel entre sus dedos.

Yuuri rogaba para que no fuera ese el hechizo.

—Bien, transfórmate.

No podía negar que estaba curioso del resultado y de saber qué era lo que Viktor había pensado. Se transformó rápido y se acostó enrollado en el suelo, su tamaño enorme hacía que Viktor se mirara tierno y pequeño. Apoyó su hocico en su cola y la movió un poco, bufando a la expectativa de lo que deparaba su futuro.

—Siempre me pareció adorable la forma en que te enrollas sobre ti mismo—dijo Viktor.

Y en cualquier otra ocasión, Yuuri se hubiera avergonzado. Pero no allí, no con el shock de que Viktor mirara el pedazo de papel y lo hiciera flotar frente a su rostro. ¿Allí estaba el encantamiento?

Debía ser una broma. Normalmente los magos utilizaban papiros extensos para sus encantamientos, o por lo menos un pedazo de papel completo y no una mísera orilla rasgada.

Bueno, al menos Yuuri esperaba que supiera qué hacía. Tenía que… ¿Cierto?

—Bien, ten paciencia porque jamás he trabajado hechizos curativos en mi vida.

Un ahogado rugido salió de lo más profundo de Yuuri dragón, quien solo pudo elevar su rostro sin posibilidad de salir huyendo. Viktor mencionó las palabras rápido, siguiendo una serie de maniobras con su varita antes de lanzar un hechizo que dejaría a Yuuri…

Viendo… _bien_.

De nuevo un gruñido de curiosidad salió de su boca. ¿Podía ver? ¡Podía ver!

Sin necesidad de sus lentes, podía divisar las paredes de piedra de la institución. Podía ver el pasto verde, veía sus escamas, ¡por primera vez podía ver como sus escamas tenían un brillo holográfico bajo el sol! Veía también su melena danzando sin gravedad en el aire. Miró a Viktor, el mago se veía pequeño, sí, pero era increíble lo bien que podía ver todo. No parecían existir los bordes borrosos, todo estaba perfecto, era como si usara sus lentes siendo un humano. ¡Era asombroso! Viktor lo había logrado…

Y un pensamiento exprés se enredó en la mente de Yuuri.

¿Había sido por esto que Viktor se había levantado en medio del Grand Prix? ¿Fue porque notó que Yuuri no veía bien y había ido a estudiar un hechizo?

El efecto duró pocos segundos, el problema fue que esos pocos segundos dejaron exhaustos a Yuuri. Poco antes que el mundo se pusiera borroso de nuevo, ya había cerrado los ojos y había dejado su cuerpo como dragón caer en un profundo sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Capítulo 12](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104447538298880/c12)


	13. Capítulo 13

Sus párpados se sentían pesados y ni hablar de su cuerpo. Podía sentir su propia respiración de lo relajado que se encontraba. Las sábanas y la suavidad de su cama se sentían más cómodas de lo que se había sentido alguna vez, lo más probable era por el cansancio, porque mover su cuerpo le parecía una tarea tortuosa en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaba? Debía ser en su casa, porque solo allí existía una cama tan cómoda como en la que se encontraba, casi era como una nube. 

¿Qué le había pasado? Trató de recordar… Sí, fue a clase, algo pasó en clase… ¿Qué pasó? ¿No llevó una pluma?

No, no fue en clase, fue después de clase…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó, el sueño completamente dejando su cuerpo, se mareó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un par de segundos mientras la sensación pasaba, estaba aturdido y su cuerpo resintió el movimiento tan brusco. Una vez mejor, buscó en su mesa de noche sus lentes y miró a su alrededor. Cuando los colocó en su rostro notó que no había nada.

Recordó los eventos de los días anteriores. ¿Fueron un sueño? No, fueron demasiado…

¿Reales? No, si tuviera que describir los eventos, sería con el antónimo: _Irreales_.

¿Lo soñó todo?

Se puso de pie, estirándose y se metió a la ducha, a lo mejor el agua caliente le ayudara a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Mientras un torrente caía sobre su cabello, Yuuri se quedó pensativo por más tiempo del normal. ¿Qué había pasado? No había nadie a su alrededor, no estaba Phichit y por lo que había visto, no tenía clases temprano. Saldría a preguntar, pero ¿a quién le podía preguntar algo así sin sonar como un completo loco?

 _“Hola, disculpa. ¿Has visto a Viktor Nikiforov acá? Sí, es que creo que me tiró un hechizo y me durmió._ ”

Yuuri gritó cuando, por pasar mucho tiempo en la ducha, el agua se tornó helada, casi congelándose. La apagó de golpe y salió rápido, había olvidado el maldito hecho que la calefacción dejaba de funcionar luego de un tiempo para que los alumnos no pudieran perder tiempo allí.

Bueno, había funcionado.

Se cambió y miró de nuevo su horario, aunque ya lo podía de memoria, prefirió revisarlo, dada su condición de esa mañana de no saber qué era real y qué no.

Salió de su habitación, la mayoría de criaturas estarían en clase en esos momentos, así que el pasillo estaba solitario, él había escogido una de las pocas clases que tenía por cubrir, así que su horario era mucho más flexible que el de los demás.

Caminó un poco, fue a la cafetería por algo de desayunar porque su estómago rugía y estaba más cansado de lo habitual.

Entró a los enormes pasillos y fue directamente hasta donde estaba la comida, ya no había mucha a decir verdad, considerando que todos los estudiantes desayunaban a la misma hora, él había llegado, al parecer, poco tiempo antes que cerraran.

Tomó tocino y waffles con mucha miel, agregó un par de tostadas y un enorme licuado, ya no quería desayunar con sopa miso, arroz y pescado. Caminó hasta una de las mesas cercanas y comenzó a comer solo, tratando de estar seguro si había sido o no un sueño.

Terminó su comida, fue a dejar los platos, convencido de que todo debía ser un sueño, porque no había nada que le indicase diferente.

Nada…

Escuchó la puerta del comedor abrirse con fuerza, escuchó su nombre y lo demás transcurrió en cámara lenta.

Volteó su rostro lo suficiente para ver quien le había llamado, solo para toparse con la escena de Viktor Nikiforov corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, Yuuri, por Merlín! —Murmuró—Cuando regresé a tu habitación y no te vi, casi pierdo la cabeza.

Entonces ¿no había sido solo un sueño?

— ¿Viktor?

—Perdóname, no pensé que el hechizo te cansaría tanto. Pero todo es prueba y error, aunque podría entender que ya no quisieras que yo continuara.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yuuri, tratando de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Luego que el hechizo te golpeara, caíste en un profundo sueño en tu forma dragón… Te veías muy lindo por cierto.

Claro, Viktor se detuvo unos segundos para recordar al adorable dragón enrollado sobre sí mismo para dormirse.

—Un par de horas luego, te transformaste en humano y te regresé a tu cuarto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Veamos…—Miró al cielo, tocando sus labios con su dedo índice—Casi un día completo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Me confié, pensé que el hechizo funcionaría perfectamente pero al parecer, requiere demasiada energía y, sumando la energía que consumes cuando estás transformado, tu cuerpo no puede con tanto. Lo siento, Yuuri, pero de verdad quiero seguir ayudándote—Hizo un puchero que derritió el corazón de Yuuri— ¿Puedo?

Yuuri lo miró directamente a los ojos, asintió, cayendo en cuenta que no estaba alucinando, que no era un sueño y en realidad su ídolo de infancia estaba allí, frente a él, con una expresión arrepentida pero llena de esperanza.

En realidad había pasado una noche completa bailando junto a Viktor, también se había quedado por él, para poder ayudarle a ver mejor.

Viktor lo miraba desde una distancia corta, se alejó un poco, dejando al dragón confundido y antes que pudiera decir nada, hizo algo que dejó a Yuuri sorprendido.

Bajó su torso lo suficiente para hacer una reverencia, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri, se disculpó una vez más y Yuuri comenzó a reír, porque toda la escena parecía irreal, porque ni en sus fantasías más extrañas pensó tener a Viktor disculpándose de esa forma tan… Propia.

Al escuchar la risa, Viktor elevó su cuerpo, sonriendo, memorizando el sonido de Yuuri al reír, buscó su mano y la tomó, enredando sus dedos y apretando con cariño.

— ¿Estoy perdonado?

Yuuri solo asintió.

— ¿Puedes darme una oportunidad más? Los hechizos siempre son prueba y error, pero prometo que ninguno te lastimará.

De nuevo, volvió a mover su rostro para asentir.

Viktor soltó su mano y los dos se quedaron allí un largo rato, mirándose, sonriéndose como si el mundo alrededor no existiera.

 _Y fue cuando Yuuri recordó_.

Si se había destransformado frente a Viktor, eso quería decir que había regresado a ser un humano, sin ropa, justo como vino al mundo.

Oh, no.

Viktor había visto sus lonjitas.

Sus estrías.

Oh, no.

_Oh, no._

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Dices que mi transformación terminó…?

No pudo continuar.

Notó como las mejillas de Viktor se pintaban de un adorable rosa, el mago rio en voz baja apenado y asintió un poco, Yuuri quería que la tierra lo tragase y, de no ser porque él sabía que era inmune al fuego, podía combustionar en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento, no había nadie alrededor y tuve que llevarte a tu cuarto y cambiarte. Pero no te preocupes por el día perdido, fui con Celestino y le expliqué lo que pasó.

— ¿Celestino no dijo nada?

—No, nada.

 _“Nada”_ , claro, porque Viktor aún recordaba la cara de Celestino cuando le dijo que se quedaría allí como profesor, y más cuando, poco después, llegó con uno de sus estudiantes desnudo en sus brazos mientras este dormía. Celestino lo reconoció de inmediato, Yuuri Katsuki.

Casi se transforma y se tira sobre Viktor, pensando que lo peor había pasado.

Viktor recordó con un poco de amargura como Celestino se había enojado y le había pedido que dejara esa jugarreta, porque no era justo que hiciera a Yuuri un experimento.

Pero él no entendía.

Nadie parecía entender que Yuuri era más que un capricho y mucho más que una simple obra de caridad. Yuuri era especial, y él lo había notado rápido, había visto su potencial y la pared que lo detenía, quería ayudarlo, sí, pero en sus motivos había mucho más que simplemente hacer el bien.

Notó como Yuuri exhaló, sus hombros relajándose y una mano sobre su pecho. Solo el pensar que Celestino le hubiera dicho algo a Viktor lo ponía nervioso, claro que él no sabía y no tenía por qué saber. Una mentira piadosa nunca dañaría a nadie, pensó Viktor.

Bueno, sí, una mentirita piadosa sí había hecho daño, o había cambiado vidas… Como la mentirita de su madre a su abuela cuando le dijo que solo saldría a comer con sus amigas y luego de eso mágicamente llegó la cigüeña, nueve meses después… Pero ese era otro cuento que Viktor no hubiera querido saber.

—Entonces—dijo Yuuri, haciendo una pausa para componer sus pensamientos— ¿Realmente vas a quedarte acá?

—Ese es mi plan—sonrió—Quiero ayudarte, Yuuri, ya te lo dije. Tienes un potencial increíble, pero no quisiera obligarte a nada. Si no te sientes cómodo, por favor, dilo.

Yuuri negó con una suave sonrisa, tímido, porque nada le gustaría más que tener la ayuda de la leyenda viviente.

—Confío en ti—dijo.

Y a Viktor casi le da un ataque cardíaco por lo lindo que se veía Yuuri con esa sonrisa.

—Bien, entrenaremos tus habilidades, pero necesitas ponerte en forma.

—Pero… N-no puedo adelgazar por…

—Oh, no, querido. Entiendo muy bien tu condición y así te ves hermoso—guiñó su ojo luego de decir esto—, a lo que me refiero es que debes entrenar más y comer mejor para poder tener un cuerpo sano y que el encantamiento funcione mejor. Así que desde ahora, tendrás una dieta especial.

Yuuri quedó boquiabierto pensando en qué rayos se había metido mientras Viktor le sonreía con su típica sonrisa de corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imágenes del cap](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104505602146304/c13)


	14. Capítulo 14

Si por entrenamiento, Viktor se refería a tortura, entonces Yuuri lo podía entender completamente.

Él era una persona bastante activa físicamente, o al menos lo suficiente como para tener una buena resistencia, pero podía asegurar que jamás pensó que estar con Viktor podría ser tan difícil y agotador.

No eran simples ejercicios como en sus clases, Viktor era un mago experimentado y sabía cómo entrenar a las criaturas, así que, el tiempo que Yuuri no estaba estudiando, estaba en los jardines con Viktor, entrenando y no en su forma dragón.

Porque él estaba confiado que en su forma dragón no tendría ningún problema, entrenaba bastante seguido, podía manejar muy bien su cuerpo y su propia magia, podía hacer piruetas a montón, levantar objetos pesados, tirar objetos pesados sin cansarse por un largo periodo.

Pero no era así cuando era simplemente Yuuri, el chico humano.

Corría por varios minutos. Tomaba objetos pesados para tirarlos, debía aprender a caminar de manos, saltar alturas bastante elevadas y muchas cosas que lo dejaban tirado en el suelo, con sus músculos doliendo, con respiración agitada y la lengua por fuera.

Y ya no podía más con eso, nunca pensó que estar así sería demasiado para él.

¡Incluso su comida era monitoreada! Debía comer grandes cantidades, pero toda su comida era demasiado saludable, consistiendo en muchas proteínas y vegetales, porque debía conservar su peso pero de igual forma estar saludable.

No sabía cómo era eso posible, pero al parecer Viktor sí.

Llevaba tres días con esta nueva dieta y entrenamiento, solo tres días, pero los músculos de Yuuri le rogaban que se detuviera, porque ya no soportaban más.

No podía mover mucho sus brazos por el ardor, no tenía fuerza en estos e incluso abrir la puerta de su cuarto era difícil, además, era sorprendente lo pesado que eran sus brazos, considerando que sus hombros no podían sostenerlos por lo adoloridos que estaban, eran peso muerto. Su cuello, ah, maldición, no podía mirar a ningún lado sin que su cuello resintiera el dolor. Su abdomen era un martirio, acciones tan insignificantes como estornudar, bostezar o estirarse hacían que Yuuri se encogiera de dolor. Luego estaban sus piernas, completamente destruidas, no podía moverlas más que para caminar y aun así era un martirio total, los músculos en sus muslos internos no podían ni siquiera rozarse. ¡El dolor era demasiado! Y todo culpa de Viktor. 

Fue a sus clases, salió de su habitación mucho tiempo antes del necesario, todo porque debía tomarse su tiempo para caminar. Debía dejarse caer a la silla, porque sus piernas dolían demasiado como para sentarse. Tampoco podía levantar la mano para responder, no podía subir ni bajar gradas de una forma normal y solo reírse hacía que su abdomen ardiera.

Yuuri ya estaba muerto, _nomás_ no le habían avisado.

Cuando terminó su clase, Phichit le ayudó a levantarse y caminó lento hacia su habitación, porque no había manera en que pudiera entrenar un día más con Viktor Nikiforov.

Oh, qué equivocado estaba y qué inocente fue.

— ¿Vas a algún lado, Yuuri? —escuchó la voz de su entrenador a su espalda.

Con un quejido lastimero se volteó, gimoteó y puso mala cara, ya sintiendo su espalda tensarse y su incapacidad de moverse más.

—Viktor, no creo que hoy pueda…

— ¿Ya vas a tirar la toalla?

— ¡No es eso! Es que de verdad ya no puedo, dame al menos un día para descansar.

—No llevas ni una semana en esto. ¿Cómo vas a soportar el resto del tiempo?

Yuuri quería levantar su brazo para poder hacer señas, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso. Se encogió de hombros, bajó un poco su rostro sin quitarle la vista de encima a Viktor, hizo un puchero y vio al mago suspirar y acercarse a él.

—Bien, pero al menos ven conmigo.

Caminaron al ritmo de Yuuri, de forma muy, muy lenta hasta el jardín donde solían practicar. Una vez allí, Viktor se alejó a una distancia prudente para pedirle a Yuuri que se transformara en dragón.

— ¡No creo que sea buena idea que pruebes tu hechizo, estoy cansado, no soportaría mucho!

Yuuri gritó para que Viktor pudiera escucharlo, solo vio a su entrenador reír y negar con la cabeza para luego elevar sus manos y colocarlas alrededor de su boca como megáfono improvisado.

— ¡Hazlo, por favor!

Yuuri asintió un poco dudoso, desvistiéndose luego de que su cuerpo se cubriera con su piel de dragón, dejó su ropa a un lado. Sintió las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras este pasaba por la transformación, en segundos y como siempre, ya había terminado. 

Veía el mundo borroso, no se movió porque no quería lastimar a Viktor con un paso en falso. Se estremeció cuando escuchó a alguien a su lado, Viktor se había acercado y ahora tocaba su hocico con su mano.

—Bien, ¿Te duele el cuerpo ahora?

De cerca podía ver un poco mejor, así que sin tanto miedo, movió su cuerpo de dragón, estirándolo por completo y estirando también sus pequeñas patas, causando guturales pujidos que sonaban incluso divertidos viniendo de un dragón. Comenzó a trotar en el mismo sitio, solo elevando y bajando sus patas de forma rítmica. Movía su cola en círculos y asintió satisfecho al no sentir mayor incomodidad. Se fijó que el dolor era mucho menos ahora, podía moverse sin tanta molestia y hasta podía volar un poco, estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que su cuerpo cambiaba siendo un dragón.

Ah, claro, pero su visión no podía mejorar.

—Bien, al parecer no tienes problemas.

Yuuri se dejó caer en el suelo de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, Viktor, al ver esto, no soportó la tentación y se acercó para acariciar el cabello de Yuuri. Escuchó un pequeño ronroneo y decidió hundir más sus manos en el pelaje hasta que el dragón se volteó, quedando panza arriba y moviendo una de sus patitas.

Viktor estaba tan fascinado como intrigado.

Atreviéndose a más, se acercó a una de las patas de Yuuri para estirar su mano y rascar su panza, la textura de esa parte se sentía diferente al resto de la piel de Yuuri, no habían escamas duras, era más parecido a piel humana aunque muchísimo más resistente.

Utilizaba sus uñas y escuchó un ronroneo más fuerte, rascó con más determinación, ahora usando sus dos manos.

En voz baja, hizo un pequeño hechizo, utilizando su poder para poder flotar en el aire, eliminando la gravedad en su cuerpo y se dedicó a rascar distintas partes de la panza de Yuuri dragón, notaba con una sonrisa divertida como la temible criatura no era nada diferente a un enorme perro salchicha que movía su patita cuando alguien le prestaba atención.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando vio que Yuuri estaba tirado en el suelo, hocico abierto y lengua por fuera, una de sus patas delanteras moviéndose espasmódicamente, como pidiendo más y Viktor no podía con la ternura de ver eso.

No sabía bien cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra y se acercó a Yuuri quien, al abrir los ojos, pareció recordar donde estaba y con un audible sonido de golpe, se volteó para quedar sobre sus patas de nuevo.

—Así que… ¿Ese es tu punto débil?

No sabía si los dragones podían o no sonrojarse, pero de alguna forma, sabía que Yuuri lo estaba.

— ¡Genial! Esa será tu recompensa. Cada vez que hagas un buen entrenamiento, prometo sobar tu panza.

Y la forma en que la cola de Yuuri se movió de forma involuntaria cuando escuchó esto, le trajo años de vida a Viktor. Sonrió y una vez más se acercó a Yuuri para acariciar su pelaje y dejar un cariñoso beso en la punta de su nariz. Era más fácil ser así con un dragón que parecía un cachorro gigante y demasiado largo.

Yuuri se transformó en humano de nuevo, quedando ahora como una pequeña bolita sentada en el suelo y mirando a Viktor con el rostro completamente sonrojado. El mago le pasó la ropa y, cuando Yuuri quiso pararse para cambiarse, no pudo.

Había olvidado que sus músculos dolían.

Viktor le ayudó entre carcajadas a ponerse de pie y le pasaba su ropa hasta que Yuuri pudo regresar su piel a un color más humano, apenado y recordando la escena que acababa de pasar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo porque su instinto como animal le había ganado la vergüenza de la vida.

Bueno, no la vergüenza de su vida porque había pasado peores, pero sí una buena vergüenza.

—Bien, Yuuri. Ya entrenaste lo suficiente, te acompañaré a tu cuarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imágenes del capítulo 14](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104579558227968/c14)


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo especial de San Valentín!
> 
> [Capítulo 15](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104791166074880/cap-15)

Había muchas celebraciones que tanto magos como criaturas festejaban de maneras especiales, sobre todo en las academias llenas de jóvenes con muchos potenciales y ganas de desahogar el estrés de su día a día; una de las más ansiadas en todo el año, era el día de San Valentín.

Aunque claro, no era el mejor día para todos.

San Valentín era una fecha especialmente estresante para Viktor, considerando que desde que entró a la academia para magos, siempre llegaban confesiones de personas que esperaban conseguir una cita con él, pero si Viktor debía ser sincero, él nunca había sido del tipo de persona a quien le importara mucho el mundo de las citas, así que sus primeros años habían sido aprendiendo a rechazar de una forma jovial, animada y respetuosa a todas las personas que jamás conseguirían salir con él.

Pero ese año sería diferente, o eso era lo que creía.

Por primera vez no lo llenarían de regalos y momentos de declaraciones incomodas. Al menos los últimos años en la academia tenía a Mila, su prima, quien alejaba a todas las personas que se acercaban a él. ¡Pero acá nadie lo conocía! Bien, esa era una mentira, literalmente era una de las personas más famosas de toda la academia, ¡pero nadie lo conocía lo suficiente para enamorarse de él! Así que no había forma de pasar esos mismos problemas, y a eso debía agregarle que la mayoría de alumnos allí eran niños, chiquillos de menos de doce, trece y catorce años.

Básicamente bebés a los ojos de Viktor.

Así que ese San Valentín en particular, Viktor se levantó animado, ya aliviado de que no recibiría regalos. Se alistó, colocándose la aburrida vestimenta de los profesores. Bufó en voz baja mientras se miraba al espejo, porque lo que menos pensó luego de graduarse, era conseguir un empleo como profesor.

Él, quien siempre juró que jamás trabajaría tras un escritorio. ¡Vaya vueltas daba la vida!

Cuando abrió las puertas de su cuarto, de inmediato escuchó un golpe fuerte que no esperó, levitó como mecanismo de defensa, activando su magia y golpeando el techo de la academia. Maldijo en voz baja mientras bajaba y sus pies tocaban el suelo. ¡Maldita milicia y su entrenamiento para esperar siempre cualquier ataque!

Miró atrás de su puerta solo para encontrarse una pirámide completa de regalos fuera de la habitación, pirámide que había botado sin querer.

Bueno, al parecer no sería tan sencillo en la academia de criaturas.

Con magia recogió las cosas para guardarlas en su cuarto y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos donde poco a poco se le acercaban alumnos, muchos con sonrisas en rostro, otros sonrojados y muchos parecían temerosos. Cada uno le entregaba algo pequeño, a Viktor le parecía bastante fascinante la forma en que las criaturas se expresaban para San Valentín.

Los regalos no tenían una finalidad amorosa, eran más llamativos, llenos de admiración hacia un mago, muchos le agradecían escoger la academia para enseñar, y el corazón de Viktor realmente se derretía al ver el respeto que todos los alumnos tenían por él.

Entre magos era diferente, los magos hacían despliegues de magia, el patio de la academia de magos se llenaba de cientos de ellos haciendo conjuros para la persona que querían impresionar. Otros magos preferían hacer cosas diferentes, encantar objetos que a la otra persona le gustaran. Viktor llegó a ver ramos de rosas de fuego incapaces de quemar, osos de peluche de hielo que jamás se derretían, plantas que caminaban en sus raíces para cantar o bailar, cuadros que reflejaban la belleza que la persona que lo conjuraba veía en la persona a quien se lo regalaba, bebidas que al tomarlas, tenían el sabor de la comida que más quisieras en ese momento.

En cambio las criaturas eran diferentes.

Muchos no poseían magia como tal, así que sus regalos se debían basar en cosas hermosas hechas a mano, Viktor logró ver cartas con escamas, plumas, cabellos de colores extraños y toda cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir. El patio también estaba lleno, pero de criaturas transformadas demostrando sus habilidades a otros, igual que los magos, con diferencia que ellos no lanzaban hechizos porque ellos eran el show principal.

Viktor vio grifos volar por el cielo, hadas destellando magia, pegasos volando por el cielo, sirenas cantando en el agua, centauros golpeando el suelo, todos y cada uno con diferentes habilidades y diferentes formas de enamorar a quien quisieran.

Miró con alegría como parejas de pequeños jóvenes se demostraban de manera pura su amor. Uno de ellos se transformaba en lo que parecía un dios egipcio, “ _anubis”_ , Viktor pensó, su gran tamaño podía ser aterrador para cualquiera, pero no para la joven que lo miraba fascinada.

“ _Una vampiro_ ”, entendió Viktor cuando vio su piel pálida y colmillos destellando en su sonrisa. Eran compañeros de Yuuri.

El “ _anubis”_ desplegó un conjuro de oscuridad, cubriendo la delicada piel de su pareja del sol y en esta mostrando un paisaje de negros y grises que dejaban pasar la luz del sol de manera tan tenue, que incluso podrían asemejar estrellas, todo parecía una poesía compuesta para mostrar sus habilidades.

Viktor siguió caminando intrigado por la magia hasta que escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

— ¡Cuidado, por favor!

Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia adelante, estaba a solo centímetros de una complicada pero hermosa tela de araña, una de las alumnas había logrado tejerla con esfuerzo para San Valentín, mientras un hada se encontraba cuidando que nadie tropezara por accidente. Viktor sonrió enternecido, aplaudiendo extensamente la creatividad de los alumnos.

Llegaría tarde a clases, pero estaba encantado con la hermosura de las habilidades de sus futuros pupilos. Sonreía apreciando los dotes de las futuras generaciones de familiares, algo que llenaba de orgullo su pecho.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas, Viktor había hecho un conjuro utilizando su magia para no tener que cargar con todas las cartas y presentes que les entregaban, todos flotando a su alrededor. Pensándolo mejor, debió esperarlo, después de todo, las criaturas no estaban acostumbradas a tener un mago famoso entre ellos.

Aun así, había una carta que Viktor no había recibido.

Ni siquiera había visto a Yuuri en el día.

Y como, si desde que Yuuri vio la cantidad de cartas que Viktor había recibido, decidió esconderse de él.

La suya era simple, Yuuri jamás fue bueno con manualidades, así que no podía hacer cosas detalladas como Phichit y los demás, decidió hacerle una carta a Viktor para agradecer su ayuda, había pasado toda la noche encendiendo uno de sus dedos en fuego para quemar las orillas del papel y darle un borde que se pudiera ver genial, el problema es que tardó más de lo que pensó, sobretodo porque no podía hacerlo bien y muchas veces la llama llegaba demasiado lejos antes que pudiera apagarla, dejando así un enorme pedazo vacío que hacía que el papel se viera horrible.

Hasta que por fin lo logró, comenzó a escribir en la carta hasta que la tinta azul se terminó y ya no tenía más; el problema mayor era que no podía ir a conseguir tinta a las once de la noche, pero decidido a terminar su carta, transformó su mano en garra y con la punta de su afilada uña, quemaba con cuidado el papel, solo para poder escribir sobre él.

Se veía horrible, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. La carta era importante, desbordaba cada sentimiento de gratitud de lo más profundo de su corazón y algo en él le rogaba entregársela a Viktor. Era lo menos que podía hacer considerando lo que el mago estaba haciendo por él.

Además, era solo una carta de agradecimiento, no debía ser perfecta. Yuuri repetía esto en su mente una y otra vez para convencerse de darla a Viktor.

Pero cuando notó una cabellera plateada rodeada de alumnos dándole cartas hermosas, algo en su interior se partió en pedazos.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Claro que Viktor recibiría más cartas! La suya era horrible en comparación a las demás, se ahorraría la vergüenza y no la daría, era lo correcto a hacer.

Decidió buscar un lugar para estar solito, esperanzado de no encontrarse a nadie en el camino. Llevaba la carta aún en sus manos, un puchero en sus labios y el corazón lastimado. Debía admitir que sí estaba emocionado por ver a Viktor, en darle la carta porque, si tal vez no era la cosa más hermosa de todas, había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndola y se había esforzado en esta.

Pero se negaba a darle algo tan feo a alguien como Viktor.

El mago caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Yuuri, esperando en lo más profundo de su corazón encontrarlo, porque algo en él deseaba recibir una carta del dragón.

Nunca había conocido ese sentimiento, normalmente las cartas venían a él sin pedirlas, sin esperarlas, solo llegaban ese día y él las agradecía con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Esa era la primera vez que vivía algo diferente.

A medida pasaban las clases, la ansiedad de Viktor por ver a Yuuri no hacía más que crecer. Solo podía pensar en la mala suerte de no compartir con Yuuri una de las clases de ese día. Miró su horario de nuevo y puso mala cara porque de todos los días de la semana, ese era el único que no daba clases a Yuuri.

Cabizbajo, cuando terminó la jornada, decidió dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la academia, la mayoría de alumnos estaba cenando en la enorme cafetería, muchas sillas se habían movido para poder crear ambientes románticos para parejas de pequeñas criaturas que con timidez pasaban tomados de la mano, y para muchas otras que pasaban el momento entre amigos.

Caminó por el patio hasta que, a lo lejos, vio una enorme figura volar por los alrededores. La reconoció de inmediato y corrió hacia el dragón, alzando su mano y gritando para llamar su atención.

— ¡Yuuri! —gritaba.

El dragón pareció escucharlo, Yuuri apareció rápidamente en su semi transformación, colocándose su ropa en segundos para correr hacia Viktor, la noche era fría y el pequeño dragón aún tenía escamas protegiendo sus mejillas y sus tiernos cuernos sobre su cabeza.

—Te estuve buscando todo el día—dijo Viktor, acercándose a él y topando su nariz a la de Yuuri.

Por un segundo, para la criatura fue normal, porque era un saludo habitual que Viktor y él compartían mientras estaba transformado en dragón, pero jamás había pasado en su forma humana.

No tardó tiempo en que más escamas surgieran de sus mejillas, sonrojándose aún más y haciendo un pequeño jadeo, nervioso.

— ¿Me buscabas? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡Sí! Feliz día de San Valentín, Yuuri.

En cuestión de segundos una enorme sonrisa se pintó en los labios de Yuuri al entender que el mago lo había buscado para desearle un feliz día, más de lo que pudo esperar nunca en su vida. En un arrebato de valentía, tomó su carta de su haori para extenderla hacia Viktor, quien la tomó y un alocado pensamiento recorrió su cabeza.

_Era una carta romántica._

Yuuri se declararía allí, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas observando.

Y por primera vez, Viktor de verdad ansiaba una propuesta de esa forma.

El dragón sonreía, sus ojitos brillando de emoción mientras Viktor desdoblaba la carta, llegando a un arrugado papel en forma de corazón y con los bordes quemados disparejos. La carta estaba sucia por las quemaduras y tenía derrames de tinta en varios rincones, pero Viktor podía jurar que era la mejor carta que había recibido en su vida.

La leyó, cada palabra cayendo pesada en su corazón, cada letra haciendo su sonrisa crecer, porque las intenciones del dragón en esa carta eran tan puras, que demostraba su admiración hacia el mago y su agradecimiento de una forma que sacó más de una lágrima a Viktor.

La carta hablaba sobre como Viktor le había dado nuevas esperanzas a Yuuri, alguien por fin se había tomado la molestia de ver más allá de sus habilidades y que quería ayudarlo, y como Yuuri jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

—Oh, mi pequeño Yuuri—dijo Viktor, las lágrimas en su rostro fluían de la emoción y, cuando bajó la carta, notó que los ojitos de Yuuri estaban de la misma forma.

Se acercó al dragón para abrazarlo, sus brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza contra su pecho y Yuuri respondió de la misma forma. Besó con cariño su cabellera, no, no fue una confesión de amor, pero había sido la carta más hermosa que había leído en su vida entera.

—Yo no conseguí nada para ti en San Valentín—dijo Viktor riendo, limpiando sus ojos y buscando el rostro de Yuuri—, es injusto, tú me haces llorar con tus palabras.

El dragón rio nervioso y sonrió, emocionado y orgulloso que Viktor pensase eso de su carta. Negó con la cabeza, tosiendo un poco y buscando su voz para poder hablar.

—Ya me lo has dado todo, Viktor—respondió—. No necesito nada más. Gracias.

Se miraron y sonrieron, ambos riendo como tontos para luego compartir otro tierno abrazo reconfortante.

Cuando la hora de dormir para los estudiantes llegó, Viktor se despidió de Yuuri topando sus narices, como si se estuviera despidiendo del Yuuri dragón y no del Yuuri humano, el pequeño solo aceptó como una rutina nueva, pensando que Viktor tenía mucho cariño a su forma dragón.

El mago caminó en un estado casi inconsciente a su recamara donde se tiró, dejando todos los regalos en el suelo y teniendo con él solo la carta de Yuuri.

Pensó, pensó por mucho tiempo en un caso similar al suyo, eran poquísimos en realidad, pero existían.

Un mago enamorándose de su familiar.

Viktor comenzaba a enamorarse del dragón.

Yuuri le había regalado algo, Viktor no podía quedarse atrás.

* * *

El día siguiente, Yuuri se sentía con todas las energías de regreso en su cuerpo, una enorme sonrisa en la boca y casi saltaba mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos hasta sus clases, emocionado de toda la vida y viendo a las parejas felices caminar juntas luego del día más romántico del año para muchos. Fue cuando de nuevo escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

— ¡Yuuri!

Se volteó y miró a Viktor correr hacia él, Phichit y Guang-Hong, dos amigos familiares parecieron entender y se adelantaron un poco para saludar al resto de su pequeño grupo, Yuuri se quedó esperando a Viktor quien lo saludó de esa forma particular a la que Yuuri se acostumbraba cada vez más: rozando sus narices juntas.

—Feliz San Valentín atrasado, pequeño—murmuró, colocando un pequeño obsequio en las manos de Yuuri.

Yuuri ladeó su cabeza confundido, San Valentín había sido el día anterior ¿no? Sin embargo aceptó el regalo sonriente y tímido, notando que era un pequeño relicario dorado. Al abrirlo, quedó boquiabierto de lo hermoso que era.

El relicario se sentía frio en sus manos, considerando el don de Viktor tenía lógica su magia, al abrirlo, era como si el relicario se transformara en una galaxia completa, constelaciones enormes en la palma de su mano que se movían como la capa de Viktor, cuando Yuuri las tocaba, podía sentir la energía cósmica recorrer su cuerpo, era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

— ¿Tu hiciste esto?

—Es mi pequeño regalo para ti—sonrió, tomando las manos de Yuuri y llevándolas a su boca para besar el relicario—Espero te guste.

— ¡Es hermoso, Viktor! ¡Gracias!

El corazón del mago se derritió cuando pequeños cuernitos brotaron de la cabeza de Yuuri, escuchó sonar las campanas y ambos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases con la promesa de entrenar juntos más tarde.

Yuuri tenía el relicario alrededor de su cuello, el frio del metal contrastaba con su piel pero no lastimaba ni quemaba, era reconfortante sentirlo allí y no había podido dejar de sonreír en toda la mañana.

Cuando salieron a la hora de receso, Phichit se acercó sin vergüenza alguna a Yuuri, golpeando sus costillas con su codo para llamar su atención.

—Fuiste el único a quien Viktor le dio algo, dicen que eres su preferido, ¿sabes?

—Es solo porque me ayuda—Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza—, nada más.

— ¡Yuuri! —Gritó Guang-Hong sonriente y emocionado— ¿Podemos verlo?

Asintió sonriente, quitó su relicario de su cuello y lo entregó a sus amigos quienes lo abrieron de golpe, poco a poco la expresión de curiosidad en su rostro se deshizo por completo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuuri, sin entender por qué no se veían sorprendidos por la magia de Viktor.

—Te regaló un… ¿Espejo?

— ¿Eh? —Ladeó su cabeza.

— ¡Es un simple espejo! Además, es demasiado pequeño para verte bien—decía Guang-Hong, admirando el relicario de todos lados sin encontrar nada especial en él.

— ¿Qué clase de regalo es este? —preguntó Phichit en voz baja.

— ¿De qué hablan? No es un espejo…

Confundido, Yuuri se acercó a ellos para tratar de entender lo que veían sus amigos, Phichit movió un poco el collar para que Yuuri lo viera de nuevo, y gritó de sorpresa en el momento que el collar pareció tomar vida una vez el rostro de Yuuri estaba en su presencia.

— ¿Cómo un simple espejo? ¡Yo veo toda una galaxia adentro de él!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Guang-Hong, quien no había visto aún el relicario cambiar.

Se puso de pie sin entender de qué hablaba Yuuri y se colocó tras su amigo, quedando boquiabierto al notar como el espejo había cambiado por completo ahora que estaba apuntando hacia Yuuri.

Lo tomó en sus manos, alejándolo del rostro de su amigo para dirigirlo a su rostro y al de Phichit, el espacio desapareció, reflejando solo dos rostros sorprendidos en un espejo sin gracia. Regresó el espejo, esperando ver el reflejo de Yuuri, pero cambió de inmediato a una galaxia, como si el único capaz de activar la magia era él.

—Eres la llave del relicario—dijo Guang-Hong, estupefacto por la magia y enamorado del detalle y de la perfección del conjuro.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Avergonzado pero orgulloso, tomó el relicario y lo colocó en su cuello de nuevo, besando el metal antes de esconderlo adentro de su camisa.

—Yuuri, Viktor te dio un regalo muy significativo—dijo Guang-Hong. Yuuri solo asintió sonriente.

— ¡Eres su universo! —gritó Phichit.

— ¡Peach, no! ¿Q-Qué cosas dices?

— ¡Es tan romántico!

— ¡N-No es romántico! —Trató de defenderse Yuuri, avergonzado, tapando su rostro con sus dos manos.

—Pero es tierno—defendió Phichit.

Poco a poco Yuuri bajó sus manos para ver a sus amigos, quienes le sonreían cómplices e inocentes, sin entender aún, a sus catorce y trece años, el peso de sus propias palabras.

—S-Sí…—murmuró Yuuri, tartamudeando— M-muy tierno.

Siguieron comiendo, dejando la conmoción del relicario atrás, pero Yuuri no podía ahora dejar de sonreír pensando en el pequeño y frio pedazo de metal que ahora colgaba cerca de su corazón.


	16. Capítulo 16

El relicario se había vuelto parte importante de la vida de Yuuri. Era su día a día y había descubierto que la magia no se detenía en su forma de humano, como dragón el objeto cambiaba, rodeando su cuello de tal forma que no impedía su transformación pero tampoco se le hacía incómodo para volar con él.

Le encantaba.

Se apresuró a agradecerle a Viktor, quien le sonrió de una manera especial, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos y sus labios formando un tierno corazón, Yuuri incluso podía ver sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Me alegra mucho que te guste, pequeño—su voz era suave y cariñosa, una voz que Yuuri había aprendido, reservaba solo para él.

Las clases de Yuuri eran genéricas, lo que más esperaba de su día a día eran las lecciones con Viktor. Ambos podían pasar horas perfeccionando encantamientos, cada vez resistía más, Viktor tenía un libro completo de anotaciones sobre su conjuro, ahora lo acompañaban pociones de energía para poder probar más de uno a diario, las palabras cambiaban, los encantamientos también, la forma en que Viktor movía la varita mágica, la forma en que Yuuri lo recibía, la hora del día, todo podía influir en el resultado.

Y Yuuri terminaba exhausto, porque nunca pensó lo complicado que era crear un encantamiento.

Para los magos, no solo era aprender un montón de palabras en otros idiomas, la manera en que la magia fluía por sus cuerpos era diferente para cada mago, los encantamientos que funcionaban para Viktor no eran los mismos que funcionaban para Chris. La magia no tenía una explicación científica y nadie podía entender por qué ciertas palabras influían, muchos pensaban que era por el movimiento del cuerpo, la posición de la lengua, por la forma de los labios o incluso por la energía con la cual se hacían los encantamientos.

No todos los encantamientos necesitaban palabras, así como no todos los magos necesitaban varita mágica.

Yuuri cada vez entendía más y más por qué la academia de magos era tan larga. Normalmente los magos comenzaban su entrenamiento a los 3 años, cuando sus poderes comenzaban a desarrollarse. A la edad de 12 podían decidir si formar o no parte de la milicia, y a la edad de 16 era su última oportunidad para enlistarse. Viktor era de los magos que se había enlistado desde muy joven.

Y era más que obvio por su forma de manejar la magia. Graduarse a los veinte años era sorprendente, sobretodo porque no existía un tiempo límite para estudiar, cada mago debía conocerse a sí mismo, la academia de magos no solo les enseñaba encantamientos básicos, esos cualquiera podía aprenderlos, pero les enseñaba a controlar sin mayor peligro la magia dentro de ellos.

Yuuri estaba fascinado cuando Viktor le explicó todo esto.

Noche tras noche terminaba exhausto, con el haori en su media transformación porque no podía regresar a su forma humana por completo. Viktor tenía la costumbre de esperarlo con una comida nutricional, baja en grasa pero alta en calorías, Yuuri prefería el Katsudon si debía ser sincero, pero esto ayudaría.

Era normal para Viktor siempre dejar besos en su hocico cuando Yuuri era un dragón, o sobar su panza, cosa que disfrutaba muchísimo como recompensa. Regresó a su semi transformación, colocó su haori de nuevo, suspirando ya que su ropa humana estaba un poco más lejos y no tenía energía para caminar hacia ella. Se sentó a comer junto a Viktor y tomó el recipiente que le había preparado, muchas verduras, arroz blanco y mucho, mucho pollo a la plancha.

Tomó sus palillos y miró con hambre y sin deseo la comida. Sintió un suave beso en su sien y sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior, poco a poco se acostumbraba más a las atenciones y mimos de Viktor, caricias en su mejilla, revolcones de cabello o suaves besos en su frente, cosas que al principio lo ponían nervioso ahora eran normales entre ellos.

Yuuri tenía que aceptar que incluso las disfrutaba.

Comió entre suspiros, tratando de imaginar que era algo más, que la comida tenía más sabor y que disfrutaba cada mordida. Cada día que pasaba se acercaba más a cuando los magos llegarían, no faltaba mucho y eso solo acortaba el tiempo que pasaría aprendiendo con Viktor. Habían avanzado mucho, pero aún estaban lejos de perfeccionar el encantamiento.

Llevó cada bocado a sus labios, masticándolos con una lágrima imaginaria en sus ojos. La comida no tenía sabor y era mucha. Esa dieta lo terminaría matando.

Volteó solo para ver que Viktor tenía un enorme plato de sopa que parecía deliciosa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Oh, es _borsch_. Algo así como una sopa de verduras. ¿Quieres probar? Un poco no te haría mal.

Yuuri asintió con una enorme sonrisa, dejó de lado su plato de comida, buscó con la mirada una cuchara y pensó por un momento sorber de la orilla del plato, eso hasta que Viktor se acercó a él, su propia cuchara llena entre sus dedos y una cálida sonrisa entre los labios.

Aun estando en su media transformación, Yuuri sentía su cuerpo entero y más sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Se acercó también, abrió la boca y probó un poco. La sopa estaba caliente, no lo suficiente para quemar su lengua pero sí como para dejar esa sensación calurosa recorrer su garganta. El sabor era delicioso, fuerte en el paladar de Yuuri quien dejó escapar un suave gemido, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la explosión de sabores en su boca. Sonrió tanto que sus mejillas dolían y suspiró de nuevo, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Se sentía en el cielo.

Escuchó una risita y recordó que no estaba solo, se avergonzó, sentándose de nuevo, abrió la boca y notó que Viktor tenía un pedazo de pan entre sus dedos. Lo acercó a la boca de Yuuri quien lo devoró sin pensarlo mucho, esta vez, tratando de disimular de la mejor manera posible, pero disfrutando cada vez que sus dientes se hundían en la suave textura.

— ¡Esto es delicioso, Viktor!

El mago solo rio encantado, miró a Yuuri por varios segundos, antes de extender su mano, tomar una migaja que estaba en la comisura del labio del dragón y luego llevarla a su boca, comiéndola sin reparo alguno.

Esto dejó a Yuuri boquiabierto, nervioso y completamente despistado del mundo. La cantidad de emociones que su cuerpo vivía en ese segundo, el sabor de la comida, la vergüenza, la felicidad, la sorpresa, todo sumaba a su cansancio de tal forma que no se dio cuenta cuando su propio cuerpo cedió a su media transformación, dejándolo completamente expuesto, solo con su haori sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Oh, wow! —exclamó Viktor, un suave sonrojo coloreando su cara completa y bajando por su cuello.

Cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta, quería correr y tirarse de un precipicio.

Se apresuró a cubrir su cuerpo con su haori, su mente hecha un lio, tanto que no podía transformarse de nuevo, comenzó a disculparse, loco de vergüenza, hablando en japonés sin pensar que Viktor no entendía nada de lo que decía. Quería correr, pero por _ciertas razones íntimas_ no era buena idea.

Escuchaba una risa y pensar que Viktor se burlaba de él solo hacía las cosas peores. Yuuri quería desaparecer, que el fuego lo consumiera y ser cenizas que volaran libres como el viento.

— ¡Perdón! —logró decir finalmente en un idioma que ambos entendieran.

—Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri—repetía Viktor, Yuuri no se había dado cuenta que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, o que todo a su alrededor se veía nubloso por culpa de sus lágrimas—. Está bien, vamos, pequeño, respira. Profundo, inhala… Exhala… Eso es, sígueme.

Viktor había tomado una de las manos de Yuuri para ponerla sobre su pecho y que Yuuri pudiera imitar el ritmo de su respiración. Cuando ya no sentía la asfixia quemar sus pulmones, buscó los ojos azules que lo veían con tanta preocupación.

Poco a poco logró componerse, ahora podía respirar mejor, su mano había ido instintivamente a su brazo para arañarse y encontrar un poco de sensatez, pero Viktor ahora sostenía ambas manos y había enredado sus dedos.

Habían pasado cinco minutos eternos para calmarse, fue menos tiempo del que pensó.

Siguiendo la voz de Viktor logró que su piel cambiara un poco, no lo suficiente, pero ayudó mucho que Viktor se quitara su capa y la pusiera alrededor de sus hombros, era mucho más grande y por ende podía cubrirlo mejor.

—Lo siento—repitió. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y la presencia de Viktor era tranquilizadora. Yuuri cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza para que cupiera perfectamente entre la mano de Viktor.

—No te disculpes, no pensé que te afectaría tanto, perdona.

Y Yuuri pudo sentir como Viktor movía suavemente su pulgar, acariciando su pómulo con delicadeza. Su respiración ahora era más rítmica aunque su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. No quería abrir los ojos, preocupado que todo se disipara en un segundo.

—Yuuri, pequeño, si algo te molesta no dudes en decirlo. Estoy aquí para ti, quiero ser más que un simple maestro en tu vida.

Por varios segundos Yuuri dejó que las palabras de Viktor formaran algún sentido. ¿Su amigo? Era lo más probable. Suspiró con fuerza y se atrevió a abrir lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse con el celeste más profundo que había visto en su vida.

—Tengo miedo—las palabras eran pesadas sobre su lengua, se forzó a continuar, porque nunca le había hablado a nadie sobre eso—, me he esforzado tanto por tantos años, me atrevo a decir que más que cualquier criatura, pero nunca parece ser suficiente. Tengo miedo a que ninguno de los hechizos funcione en mí y que mi cuerpo esté mal, que mi propia anatomía sea mi peor enemiga y que mis esperanzas estén por los cielos. Mientras más alto vuele, más fuerte será la caída.

Notó que Viktor se relajaba poco a poco al escucharlo, sus ojos brillando de emoción ya que por fin Yuuri hablaba así con él, y preocupación al escuchar las palabras agobiadas del dragón.

—Yo también tengo miedo, Yuuri—murmuró, ambos desparramando sus corazones en palabras sinceras, palabras que nunca nadie había escuchado antes—. Porque todos piensan que soy perfecto, porque todos tienen ese concepto de un Viktor Nikiforov sin inseguridades, pero la verdad es que no es tan fácil. Quiero ayudarte, Yuuri. No haría nada que no estuviera seguro que lograré cumplir, y créeme cuando te digo que estoy seguro que podremos hacer esto… Juntos.

La mano de Viktor ahora buscó la de Yuuri para entrelazar sus dedos, por varios segundos ninguno dijo nada. Solo se sonrieron en un silencio cómodo que los rodeaba. No habían hablado mucho, pero había sido lo suficiente para unir sus corazones de una forma más íntima.

Después de su ataque de pánico, después de confesar sus inseguridades, Viktor aún estaba allí. No se había ido, no había tratado de restarle importancia y había buscado la forma de darle la seguridad que Yuuri tanto necesitaba.

Se sonrieron, Yuuri acomodó sus lentes sobre su nariz y se acercó más al mago, apoyando su rostro en su hombro. Estaba en su forma media ahora, más relajado y capaz de controlar su poder. Sintió una mano de Viktor rodear su cintura y la otra acariciar su espalda, Yuuri solo sonrió, porque jamás pensó sentirse tan cómodo con alguien como estaba con Viktor.

Caminaron hacia el cuarto de Yuuri, aun en su media transformación, solo con su pantalón y su haori, porque no tenía fuerzas para ponerse la camisa. Bostezó varias veces hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Yuuri donde él le sonrió. Se acercó de nuevo a Viktor, ahora abrazándolo y sintiendo sus brazos rodearlo. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, la piel pálida de Viktor pasaba siempre helada por su magia y Yuuri, al ser un dragón de fuego, producía más calor corporal que otras personas, así que el contraste de pieles era una sensación agradecida por ambos.

Cuando se separaron, fue con una sonrisa entre ambos. Viktor elevó sus brazos para tomar las mejillas de Yuuri y acariciar las escamas que decoraban su rostro, elevando un poco sus lentes y apretando con cariño.

—Eres demasiado tierno, cuando te abrazo así, siempre ronroneas sobre mis hombros.

Yuuri hizo un puchero, avergonzado porque no se había dado cuenta de eso. Sintió que los dedos de Viktor acariciaban demasiado tiempo su sien y vio que sus labios se movieron en una palabra que no logró entender.

— ¿Perdón?

—Solo pensaba que eres perfecto—dijo en voz baja—. Tu piel y tus escamas son muy suaves y lisas, eres precioso, Yuuri.

Escuchar estas palabras de boca de su ídolo fue demasiado para él. La forma en que sus labios pronunciaron su nombre, la manera fuerte en que la R sonaba y como arrastraba las vocales lo enloquecía. Los cuernos crecieron más y aún más escamas brotaron a lado de sus ojos. Trató de decir algo, pero no fue capaz de articular ninguna palabra. Se separó, moviendo su boca como pez fuera del agua sin comprender qué acababa de pasar.

—B-Buenas noches—Fue lo único que sus cuerdas vocales le dejaron decir antes de entrar en su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, apoyarse en ella y dejarse caer, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

Escuchó una risita fuera de su habitación, un “buenas noches, Yuuri” y se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Un día, Viktor iba a matarlo de vergüenza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Una vez más les dejo las imagenes del capítulo!](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619104867833856000/cap-16)


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las [imágenes del cap](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105056380370944/cap-17) se las dejo aquí <3

Cada día era más obvio para Yuuri que Viktor era una persona bastante cariñosa, lo demostraba siempre que podía y no con pequeños detalles. A veces eran pequeñas caricias en su cabello, besos en su frente, fuertes abrazos que dejaban al dragón sin aire o cosquillas que lo dejaban llorando de risa, pero habían detalles que volvían loco de vergüenza a Yuuri, como por ejemplo cuando no había lugar donde sentarse o luego de una práctica, Viktor le sonreiría y golpearía su muslo, insinuándole a Yuuri que se sentara en sus piernas.

Ni loco lo haría, era demasiado vergonzoso para él, así que siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma, con un puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Día tras día ambos practicaban en las afueras de la academia, Yuuri había mejorado mucho su condición como dragón aunque eso no hacía que se dejara de preocupar, ya faltaba poco para que los magos regresaran y Viktor y él aún no terminaban el conjuro.

Estaban tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

No era fácil, a muchos magos tardaban años en perfeccionar un conjuro, Viktor y él tenían un mes para poder encontrar un balance perfecto. Debía ayudar a la visión de Yuuri sin cansarlo, su record hasta ese momento había sido de media hora.

Media hora no era suficiente para la milicia.

No tenían que espera mucho, cada vez que un nuevo conjuro lo golpeara, Yuuri de inmediato podía sentir como algo comenzaba consumir energía de su cuerpo, a veces utilizaban pócimas para ayudarlo, pero estas no eran más que un efecto temporal y solo ayudaban a probar el conjuro varias veces al día, no podía depender en pociones, era suficiente con depender en un maldito conjuro.

* * *

Un día.

En menos de 24 horas los magos llegarían a la academia, según la tradición pasarían allí una semana antes de la ceremonia para escoger a su familiar. Yuuri estaba nervioso, sabía que nadie lo escogería, eso lo tenía en mente desde hacía mucho, pero solo tenía un día para poder perfeccionar el conjuro con Viktor y eso era lo que no le ayudaba a dormir en las noches.

Un día no era nada.

Podía verlo en el rostro del mago, Viktor también estaba cansado y preocupado, pero trataba de pasarlo todo por alto con una sonrisa, diciendo que el conjuro ahora estaba en la punta de su lengua.

Yuuri quería creerle, rayos que necesitaba creer en algo. Necesitaba saber que tenía una oportunidad de _ser alguien_ y no solo la criatura que fracasó en las pruebas.

Pero no dependía de él, todo dependía de Viktor.

Ambos estaban cansados, Yuuri en su forma dragón había soportado ya varios hechizos fallidos y ya era noche, en poco tendrían que regresar a sus habitaciones para poder descansar ya que habría una asamblea temprano el día siguiente.

Viktor sudaba, su magia elevaba su capa y parte de su cabello, las rocas a su alrededor parecían flotar congeladas y toda la grama a sus pies era un pedazo de hielo, ninguno de los dos soportaría mucho más.

Movió sus piernas, abriéndolas en un cierto ángulo que había probado varias ocasiones y sabía que era el que mejor funcionaba. Sostenía con fuerza la varita mágica en su mano para amplificar su poder y así tener más control sobre el mismo. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, una gota de sudor deslizó por su frente al momento que movía la varita, pronunciando el conjuro que tanto trató de perfeccionar. Dio un paso al frente, su capa moviéndose junto a él y estiró su brazo con fuerza, dirigiendo el encantamiento hacia Yuuri.

El dragón cerró los ojos, el hechizo golpeó justo entre sus ojos y pudo sentir en segundos toda la magia moverse por su cuerpo en un choque eléctrico.

Temblaba, flotaba y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el suelo, pero no quería tocarlo, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería hacer nada más que quedarse allí, porque esa era su única oportunidad.

No había más.

—Yuuri—escuchó atento, temeroso a una mala noticia, pudo escuchar pisadas acercarse, la grama crujir bajo un par de zapatos y luego pudo sentir como alguien acariciaba con delicadeza su hocico—, vamos, tú puedes. Necesitamos saber.

Dejó escapar un bufido que más bien pareció un suspiro, Yuuri abrió sus ojos de la forma más lenta que su anatomía le permitía. Al principio todo era borroso, por varios segundos pensó que había fallado de nuevo. Parpadeó un poco, cada vez la neblina parecía disiparse en su visión hasta que…

Podía ver.

Podía ver como si tuviera lentes puestos en su forma humana.

Dejó salir un gruñido que más bien pareció un grito de victoria. Voló, hocico en dirección al cielo antes de dejarse caer en picada, logrando esquivar en suelo y tirando bolas de fuego azul que desaparecían en el aire.

¡Podía ver!

Y no solo eso, por primera vez no sentía la energía escapar de su cuerpo mientras hacía piruetas por el cielo ni cuando trataba de usar su propia magia.

Podía ver.

Debían esperar, más de una vez había pasado eso pero minutos luego, el cuerpo del dragón había sacudido el suelo al caer contra este con fuerza, su energía agotándose cada vez más rápido.

Permaneció en el cielo, moviéndose con agilidad, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva condición. Contaba los minutos en su mente. Tres minutos, cinco minutos, diez minutos. Todo el cansancio que sentía o comenzaba a sentir era por la cantidad de piruetas sin sentido que había hecho.

Había funcionado.

Se dejó caer al suelo y regresó a su media transformación, corrió con fuerzas hacia Viktor, chocando su cuerpo contra el mago. Sintió que alguien lo levantaba y ahora ambos se encontraban riendo y dando vueltas como locos, no podían evitar estar tan felices.

Lo habían logrado.

Al parecer, Yuuri ahora podría ver siendo un dragón.

Ya no había mayor impedimento para él.

Bueno… Tal vez solo uno: el único mago que podría hacer ese hechizo en él era Viktor y estaba seguro que el gran Nikiforov no lo querría como su familiar.

Era demasiado noche, Viktor y Yuuri se despidieron animados y se obligaron a caminar a sus respectivos cuartos, la adrenalina y euforia alta en sus corazones. Yuuri se acostó y cerró los ojos, ignorando la ansiedad que poco a poco parecía subir por su espalda.

Lo habían logrado. Debía estar feliz… ¿Cierto?

Pero lo habían logrado, eso quería decir que Viktor ya no tendría necesidad de permanecer allí, su obra de caridad había terminado, podría ser el mago que arregló a la criatura descompuesta, su nombre pasaría a libros de historia en el futuro por haber terminado un conjuro en un mes.

Y Yuuri quedaría en la escuela dando clases.

No era que le molestara la idea, Yuuri siempre admiró a sus profesores como Celestino, pero sabía que no era para él, no tenía la paciencia ni la dedicación para hacerlo y temía arruinarlo todo.

Pero ¿qué otra opción tendría cuando nadie lo escogiera a la edad de 16?

Se quería obligar a dormir, lo necesitaría mañana, pero todos los pensamientos caían en su cabeza uno tras otro, martillando su cráneo con la inseguridad y negándole el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Cuando miró el reloj, eran las cuatro de la madrugada, debía levantarse en dos horas y no había dormido nada.

Rayos.

* * *

La memoria era muy similar a cuando todos los magos llegaron hacía poco más de un mes, todas las criaturas en sus puestos y los magos haciendo su entrada triunfal. Atrás de Yakov caminaba Viktor, quien ahora no solo era un mago parte de la academia sino también un profesor de criaturas. Todos lo miraban con respeto y admiración, llevaba el traje típico de todo profesor, pero para representar a la academia de magos, llevaba también su capa y su sombrero.

El sombrero con el que Yuuri había soñado tanto.

Y es que en la ceremonia de selección, los magos caminarían hasta la criatura y colocarían el sombrero sobre su cabeza para dar a entender a todos que ahora estaría bajo su tutela. Yuuri se había imaginado muchas veces que eso le pasaría, pero debía ser realista.

Nadie lo escogería.

Vio a todos los magos que ya conocía. Mila Babicheva y Christophe Giacometti caminaban con sonrisas deslumbrantes al escenario. La capa de Mila parecía estar en llamas, caía desde sus hombros con un aburrido gris ceniza hasta que ardía en llamas en la parte inferior, no había calor proveniente de esta pero la ilusión era espectacular.

Yuuri no pudo entender nada de la ceremonia de entrada, estaba cansado, sus ojos se cerraban y más de una vez Phichit tuvo que golpear sus costillas para despertarlo. Cuando todo terminó, agradeció que fueran días libres para que las criaturas se familiarizaran de nuevo con los magos.

Él, en cambio, desperdició el primer día dormido en su cuarto.

El segundo día fue igual o peor que el primero, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a pasar la mayor cantidad de su tiempo con Viktor, pero él, al ser maestro _y_ mago, pasaba rodeado de gente y ocupado. Cuando Yuuri trataba de hablar con él, Viktor le sonreía y le dedicaba un poco de tiempo antes de salir corriendo a la siguiente actividad, nunca era suficiente como para explicarle que todo había salido perfecto con el conjuro.

Una de las cosas que molestaban más a Yuuri era ver la cercanía que Mila y Viktor tenían, no quería aceptar que eso lo ponía de mal humor, sabía que entre ellos no había nada, Mila y Viktor no eran más que muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, pero escuchar como todos los estudiantes de la academia querían verlos juntos como pareja lo sacaba de quicio.

No ayudaba tampoco su falta de sueño. La ansiedad seguía consumiendo sus noches, era más fácil sobre pensar las cosas mientras todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, eso era algo que Yuuri se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo.

Una de las cosas que más le molestaba de Mila era la forma como se dirigía a Viktor.

“ _Vitya._ ”

¿Qué rayos era ese apodo? Sabía que Yakov le llamaba así, pero Yakov era un segundo padre para él. ¿Así que por qué ella podía llamarle así? ¿Por qué Viktor jamás le pidió que le llamase por ese nombre?

Estaba molesto y día tras día, Yuuri dormía menos. Era evidente por las ojeras que se estaban formando bajo sus ojos, pero más por su actitud, pasaba molesto todo el día y cansado, poco a poco algo iba consumiendo su parte racional.

Fue hasta el cuarto día, un día antes de la ceremonia de elección que el pandemonio explotó.


	18. Capítulo 18

Yuuri estaba harto de escuchar a todos en la academia hablar sobre lo lindos que se veían Mila y Viktor juntos, y como ambos harían una pareja fenomenal.

Llevaba casi toda la semana sin dormir, y las noches que lograba conciliar el sueño por más de unas tres horas, eran las mismas donde venían pesadillas a él.

Cada una era diferente, a veces soñaba que nadie lo elegía como su familiar, otras revivía el momento donde falló en cada Grand Prix, en otras se encontraba con un mago sin rostro y el hechizo de Viktor para su vista parecía terminar, haciendo que Yuuri se estrellara contra algo y su mago caía la nada. En cada una de estas pesadillas, Yuuri despertaba sudado, con un grito ahogado en la garganta y con ganas de llorar.

Se podían ver ojeras adornando la parte inferior de sus ojos, caminaba curveado y contestaba solo en monosílabos. Cuando trataba de acercarse a Viktor siempre era rodeado por una montaña de magos que querían también estar con él. Gruñía y se alejaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo para transformarse en dragón e ir a dar vueltas en el patio, costumbre que tenía desde que aprendió a transformarse, formaba ochos en el cielo hasta que se relajaba y regresaba a tierra.

Aunque jamás lo había hecho con sueño.

Sus figuras en el cielo se fueron haciendo más y más cortas hasta que dejó de volar y comenzó a planear de forma lenta en dirección al suelo. No se dio cuenta que había caído hasta que abrió los ojos luego de una pequeña siesta y se encontró a sí mismo acostado, boca arriba, con su panza apuntando al cielo y la lengua por fuera. Gruñó y se paró en sus patas, se sacudió y caminó como perro salchicha enojado hasta su haori.

_Estaba harto._

Ya era tarde, se colocó la ropa y dejó su haori sobre sus hombros, caminó entre bostezos mientras su cuerpo parecía tambalearse de un lado a otro. Estaba harto de todos y maldecía con los ojos a todo aquel que se le atravesara en su camino.

Sin darse cuenta dio una vuelta innecesaria y pasó cerca del salón de profesores, escuchó risas adentro y una de ellas se le hacía más conocida que las demás, su pocas horas de sueño no lo dejaban pensar bien y metió la cabeza solo para encontrar a Viktor sentado en una de las sillas, riendo junto a nadie más que Mila Babicheva.

Aunque en el cuarto también estaba Christophe Giacometti y su esposo, pero Yuuri solo vio a la pelirroja coquetear con Viktor.

Claro que coquetear en esos momentos era solo sonreír mientras hablaban, pero de nuevo, Yuuri no estaba en un estado en que su cerebro pudiera procesar demasiado bien la información.

Enojado, a punto de derrumbar todo y quemar la sala, entró. No lo pensó, su cuerpo se movía como por inercia, como si una fuerza superior lo obligara a actuar. Era como si su lado dragón viera a alguien acercarse a su tesoro, no iba a permitirlo.

Viktor escuchó los pasos y cuando vio a Yuuri acercarse le sonrió hasta que notó que la criatura tenía cara de pocos amigos. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, preocupado, a punto de preguntarle qué le sucedía y si necesitaba ayuda.

Pero Yuuri hizo algo que Viktor jamás pensó.

El trasero de Yuuri descansó en su muslo y sus piernas colgaban. Estaba sentado sobre él, Yuuri se había sentado en sus piernas y Viktor pudo sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo apresurarse hacia sus mejillas.

Luego sintió como Yuuri tomaba sus mejillas ardientes en sus manos para verlo a los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su rostro estaba solo a centímetros de sus labios. Podía sentir el calor corporal de Yuuri, podía sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo y sus dedos acariciar con cuidado su piel. Viktor estaba muriendo en vida y vaya que era la mejor forma de morir.

El dragón mordió su labio inferior y frunció más el ceño, apretó un poco más las mejillas de Viktor y topó sus narices.

—Préstame atención, _Vitya_. —murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que solo Viktor pudiera escucharlo.

Yuuri buscó luego el hueco entre el cuello de Viktor y su hombro para apoyar su rostro. Viktor buscó abrazarlo como instinto para que no cayera, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la nada, abiertos de par en par y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

Yuuri lo había llamado _Vitya_.

Sus manos temblaban sobre Yuuri y escuchaba silbidos de sorpresa a su alrededor. Movió su cabeza para salir de ese trance y ahora su rostro parecía un tomate. Miró a su alrededor, Mila, Chris y Masumi tenían una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Miró de nuevo a todos lados, suspirando aliviado que no hubiera otro profesor en la sala o seguro perdería su empleo.

Sonrió, tratando de ignorar a todos y acomodó a Yuuri para poder verlo de nuevo a los ojos, fue cuando sintió su rítmica respiración golpear su cuello.

Yuuri se había dormido.

Se rio incómodo, porque él realmente hubiera querido hablar un poco sobre lo que acababa de pasar y no iba a mentir que estaba algo decepcionado, se puso de pie, de nuevo ignorando los silbidos coquetos de sus amigos y encaminó al dragón hacia su cuarto, donde lo acostó y con cuidado lo arropó, besando su frente antes de irse.

Cuando el compañero de cuarto de Yuuri lo vio salir, Viktor solo guiñó su ojo y llevó su dedo índice a sus labios.

Yuuri tenía mucho que explicar el día siguiente, tanto a Viktor como a Phichit.

* * *

Faltaba solo un día para la elección de familiares. Yuuri despertó, o al menos su mente lo había hecho. Dio una vuelta en su cama y abrazó la almohada, se sentía tranquilo, descansado y cómodo. Se estiró y por un segundo pensó que pajaritos y ardillas llegarían hacia él, nunca en su vida había despertado tan bien, con tantas energías y tan descansado.

Se sentó y sonrió, miró a su alrededor. Por primera vez en toda esa semana se sentía en total paz.

Eso hasta que un recuerdo vino como patada voladora ninja a su mente.

En el recuerdo estaba él, sentado sobre las piernas de nadie más que Viktor Nikiforov. Todo el color comenzó a escapar de la cara de Yuuri, era como su sus glóbulos rojos fueran pequeñas personas y comenzaran a correr de algo, porque de repente, Yuuri se sintió mareado.

Oh, rayos.

Debía ser un sueño, ¿cierto? Recapituló todo el día anterior. Había hecho piruetas en el cielo, recordaba haber caído a la tierra y luego ir malhumorado hasta su cuarto. Caminó de más porque se había equivocado, pero no recordaba mucho, no recordaba exactamente cómo llegó a su cuarto, solo recordaba que llegó.

Debía ser una broma, una mala broma de su cerebro desesperado por atención porque no había manera en ese mundo torcido en que él hubiera hecho algo así.

No, no podía ser.

“ _No podía ser_ ” era lo que Yuuri murmuraba a cada segundo de su mañana. Mientras se bañaba, mientras lavaba sus dientes, mientras se peinaba y se vestía hasta que caminó por toda la academia… Específicamente evitando a Viktor.

Algo le impedía verlo a la cara, cuando escuchaba su voz, Yuuri salía corriendo a otro lado, se topó con Mila y Christophe quienes solo le sonreían como si ellos supieran algo que Yuuri no, y eso no hacía más que desatar un mini ataque de pánico en el dragón.

El día fue todo menos provechoso.

Yuuri salió al patio de la academia, el sol parecía ya querer descansar en el cielo y el mundo a su alrededor se pintaba de hermosos tonos.

No notó cuando la puerta más cercana se abría y menos cuando un mago caminaba hacia él. No fue hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado que Yuuri saltó de sorpresa y un pequeño grito ahogado escapó de su boca. Viktor le sonreía, Yuuri se sonrojó e iba a decir algo cuando notó las enormes ojeras en el mago.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, dejando toda vergüenza de lado y acercándose más a él para poder inspeccionarlo mejor.

—Sí.

Viktor respondió de inmediato y rápido, no dijo nada más, solo miraba a Yuuri y este podía notar lo cansado que se encontraba. Además de sus ojeras, su rostro se veía alargado y pálido, como si no hubiera comido bien en varios días, además su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, al igual que su ropa. Entendió de inmediato que ser un mago por elegir un familiar y un maestro al mismo tiempo no sería nada fácil, sobretodo porque tenía que participar en actividades de ambos.

—Hey—dijo Yuuri, teniendo una idea alocada en medio de todo.

El mago lo miró con una suave sonrisa en los labios y quedó sorprendido cuando Yuuri golpeó sus propias piernas un par de veces.

—Puedes dormir acá para que descanses. Yo cuidaré que nadie te moleste y así puedes descansar un poco.

Yuuri se acomodó lo suficiente para que Viktor se acostara en él, el mago estaba sonrojado pero aceptó esta propuesta sin pensarlo mucho. La criatura pasó su mano por el estómago del mago, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras veía como el sueño se apoderaba poco a poco de Viktor. Sonrió, mirándolo curioso cuando su respiración se hizo rítmica y se movía con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Inconscientemente comenzó a pasar su mano por sus cabellos, pensando en el futuro y en lo mucho que le gustaba estar así.

El día siguiente sería el último día que vería a Viktor. Faltaban solo horas para estar frente a los magos y que la ceremonia comenzara. Yuuri cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el sentimiento de sus dedos entre los cabellos y sonrió tristemente al pensar que jamás podría hacer eso de nuevo.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no era correcto tocar el cabello de alguien sin su permiso, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Quitó su mano y en menos de un segundo alguien la tomó, Viktor llevó la mano de la criatura a sus labios para besar su dorso de forma lenta, dejando sus labios sobre la piel por varios segundos para luego sonreír sobre las piernas de Yuuri.

—No te detengas.

Yuuri asiente sonrojado y sigue acariciando el cabello de Viktor mientras ambos se miran directo a los ojos. Ninguno dice nada, porque no hay nada que decir, no dejan que las palabras hablen, son sus mentes que parecen conectarse en la intimidad de la noche. Es el brillo de sus ojos que transmite mil y un pensamientos sin que sea necesario hablar. Es el silencio que rodea la noche lo que hace que ambos sonrían, porque estar allí, cómodos ambos era algo que ninguno quería que llegase a su fin.

Un pensamiento golpeó la mente de Yuuri con fuerza y comenzó a sentir la ansiedad subir desde lo más profundo de su estómago, apoderándose poco a poco de su cuerpo. Debía decirlo aunque arruinara el ambiente, pero no podía permitirse pasar ese momento así y quedar con el fuego en su garganta.

—Lamento lo de ayer—dijo, porque luego de ver las miradas de Mila y Christophe, Yuuri supo que lo del día anterior no había sido un sueño.

Viktor rio antes de sentarse, pareció a punto de decir algo hasta que vio su reloj, su cuerpo prácticamente saltó y comenzó a disculparse. Ya era noche y tenía unos últimos arreglos que hacer.

Yuuri tomó su mano y ambos se quedaron sin decir nada mientras los segundos pasaban. Viktor se acercó a él, topando por enésima vez sus narices en forma de una despedida informal, Yuuri sonríe y acepta el cariño con los ojos cerrados. Siente como Viktor besa su frente y se queda sorprendido; al abrir los ojos, el mago sonreía ladino y de forma tierna.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada. Puedes dormir en mi regazo cuando quieras.

Las palabras dejan a Yuuri anonadado y sin poder hablar. Viktor solo ríe y besa su mejilla antes de regresar adentro de la academia con la promesa de verse el día siguiente. Yuuri traga pesado y asiente aun cuando ya no hay nadie para verlo. Sonríe, lleva su mano a su mejilla y piensa en lo que acaba de pasar.

Bien, pueda que luego de ese día nunca comparta nada similar con Viktor Nikiforov, pero al menos los recuerdos los atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imágenes del [capítulo 18](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105163393859584/cap-18)


	19. Capítulo 19

El día comenzó antes que saliera el sol, mucho más temprano que de costumbre para todas las personas que se encontraban en la academia para magos de Yu-topia.

Por desgracia no era la primera vez que Yuuri hacía esta misma rutina, pero lo eligieran o no, sería la última, y solo pensarlo le había quitado el sueño toda la noche anterior hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Se levantó y vio que su mejor amigo ya estaba despierto, ambos sentados en sus respectivas camas, viendo al vacío, pensando sin decir una palabra en los posibles malos escenarios que pudieran ocurrir. Cuando sus alarmas sonaron, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a prepararse en silencio.

Eran más de 200 magos los que escogerían a su familiar ese mismo día, la ceremonia siempre debía comenzar temprano para que, luego de terminar, se pudiera realizar la celebración que estaba reservada completamente para magos y familiares. Era el sueño de todos asistir año tras año.

Y año tras año Yuuri lloraba hasta que sus ojos le rogaban por un descanso, acostado en su habitación, sintiéndose el mayor fracasado de toda la academia. Año tras año Yuuri veía desesperado a los pocos magos que no tenían familiares y como ninguno se atrevía a ver su rostro, ninguno quería ver al pobre niño exasperado, sintiéndose al borde del precipicio como un perdedor. Ninguno tenía el corazón para.

Yuuri no era capaz de eliminar esas memorias de su mente.

Abrieron los cajones y sacaron la ropa de ceremonia que estaba hecha con tela encantada, la vestimenta para los familiares era simple, incluso aburrida y con poco estilo, según las palabras de Phichit. Todos debían usar pantalones grises y una camiseta del mismo color. No debían llevar accesorios más que los necesarios (como los lentes de Yuuri, claro) y podían utilizar el cabello como quisieran.

Se obligó a sí mismo a mirarse de nuevo al espejo, recordando como ya había utilizado ese mismo traje dos años atrás. Un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta, sus ojos se sentían irritados y su esófago estaba en llamas y su corazón parecía hacer esfuerzo múltiple por mantenerlo en pie, eso debía explicar el vacío que sentía en su pecho. Se exigió respirar como Viktor le había enseñado. Inhalaba con fuerza, cerró los ojos y exhaló, sintió sus manos temblar y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, obligando a su cuerpo a obedecerle.

Abrió los ojos, pasó su mano por estos para eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas, dejando atrás la piel rojiza e hinchada. Se miró, el traje gris que tan bien conocía no hacía mucho con su figura y solo traía malos recuerdos a su mente. 

El mismo traje con el que indirectamente lo habían rechazado.

Yuuri y Phichit optaron por peinar su cabello hacia atrás con una sustancia especial que Phichit había conseguido hacía un par de meses. Seguían sin hablar, nadie en la academia decía nada, ese sería el día más importante para todos: ese día se decidiría si serían o no familiares de algún mago.

Muchos en el fondo esperaban ser escogidos por Viktor Nikiforov.

Los familiares caminaron en silencio hasta el gran estadio que ahora habían equipado de manera distinta, ya no había lugar para espectadores más que para quienes ya habían pasado la ceremonia. Los familiares se encontraban parados en una enorme fila, todos hombro a hombro con una pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada, todos sentían la tensión en lo más profundo de su ser.

Más de una criatura había aparecido con los ojos hinchados, Yuuri recordaba su primera vez y lo mucho que había llorado de estrés la noche anterior y las siguientes noches al no ser escogido, de nuevo trató de tirar todos esos recuerdos a lo más profundo de su mente. Hizo una pequeña oración a cualquier dios que lo escuchara, rogando para que ninguna criatura tuviera que vivir lo mismo que él.

El acto comenzó, veía a la directora hablar pero sus palabras no lograban llegar a sus oídos. Yuuri quería vomitar gracias a la ansiedad. Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse, cerró los ojos y se concentró una vez más en la oscuridad. Ya era costumbre para el pequeño dragón pensar en la voz de Viktor en los momentos difíciles.

Era como si todo el calor de su cuerpo comenzara a desaparecer, primero de su cabeza, de sus brazos, poco a poco la fuerza de sus piernas se esfumaba y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse de pie.

Se escucharon las trompetas, el fuerte sonido trajo a Yuuri de regreso a la realidad. Uno a uno los magos entraron en el mismo orden en que escogerían su familiar, más de doscientos magos desfilando hacia un lugar asignado. Yuuri sintió su corazón en su esófago cuando vio que Viktor era el último en entrar.

Parecía un desfile de moda, todos los trajes parecían ser de alta costura y bastante costosos, hechos con telas mágicas como sus capas. Daban un aspecto militar más ceremonioso, todos estaban decorados con su propia capa y sombrero.

La ceremonia siempre fue algo que fascinó a Yuuri; uno por uno los magos caminarían hacia la criatura que habían escogido, arrodillándose frente a esta y ofreciéndole su sombrero. En ese momento, otro mago podría dar un paso al frente para arrodillarse frente a la misma criatura y ofrecer su propio sombrero, en esa ocasión sería la criatura quien debería escoger al mago.

El significado de la ceremonia era tierno, el mago se arrodillaba y ofrecía su sombrero en señal de protección, daba a entender que él estaría siempre para su familiar, era un compromiso y una promesa de protección y sabiduría.

Yuuri temía nunca poder vivir esa experiencia.

Una vez la criatura aceptara al mago, este se pondría de pie para colocar el sombrero sobre la cabeza de su nuevo familiar; el traje gris se transformaría y ahora sería un conjunto hermoso que combinaría con el del mago, siendo siempre único a la esencia del familiar.

Yuuri no se dio cuenta a qué hora comenzó la ceremonia hasta que escuchó varios jadeos de sorpresa. Cuando volteó, notó que frente a Phichit se encontraban tres magos arrodillados.

Su mejor amigo estaba boquiabierto, Yuuri solo podía reconocer a Christophe Giacometti de los tres. Phichit pareció pensarlo, mirando a cada uno antes de escoger a Christophe.

Tocó el sombrero, los otros dos magos agacharon la cabeza y regresaron a la fila, Christophe se puso de pie, sonriéndole y guiñando el ojo, Phichit solo rio de la forma que Yuuri tanto había escuchado en esas noches de desvelo con su mejor amigo. Esa risa escandalosa y alegre que Yuuri esperaba que Phichit conservara por toda su vida.

Christophe colocó el sombrero sobre su ahora familiar y el traje de Phichit pareció ser cubierto por un tornado de rosas que, al apaciguarse, dejó tras él un hermoso traje rojo brillante, con detalles dorados en el pecho y hombros.

Se veía espectacular.

Caminaron lado a lado, luciendo su traje hasta los asientos donde esperarían a que la ceremonia terminara. Ya había un buen número de nuevos magos y sus familiares, Yuuri temía no estar sentado allí en poco.

Y así fue.

Mago tras mago elegían un familiar, poco a poco el número se redujo hasta que eran pocas criaturas las que seguían de pie.

Yuuri recordó todos los momentos que había vivido con Viktor. El baile, las lecciones, las risas, los momentos estresantes, la ansiedad. Su mente se convirtió en una sala de teatro donde recitaba en segundos un mes completo. Viktor era ahora parte importante de su día a día, no había tenido tiempo de estar con otra criatura y ambos habían creado un lazo fuerte.

No podía dejarlo ir.

Abrió los ojos, aún faltaban familiares por elegir, frunció el ceño y decidió arriesgarlo todo, era su última oportunidad.

Rompió protocolo, todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacia Viktor, era la primera vez en la historia de la academia que una criatura hacía eso, ni siquiera los profesores tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar para detenerlo.

Yuuri se paró frente a Viktor, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus manos temblaban y estaba sudando. Lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto y había una gran probabilidad que tendría un gran llamado de atención después de la ceremonia.

Tenía que valer la pena.

—Sé mi mago, Viktor. —Quiso gritar, pero las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron poco más alto que un suspiro.

Escuchó jadeos por doquier, vio como varios profesores se levantaban para detenerlo, incluso pensó con pánico creciente que lo echarían de la academia. ¿Quién se creía para pedirle eso a un mago? ¿Para romper con el régimen sagrado que habían conservado por más de 500 años?

La melodiosa risa de Viktor detuvo abruptamente los pensamientos oscuros de Yuuri, las palabras que dijo luego sonaban irreales en sus oídos y Yuuri tuvo que procesarlas por varios segundos.

—Te me adelantaste, Yuuri.

Miró anonadado como el mago se quitaba su sombrero, se adelantaba un poco, sonriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Yuuri no despegó sus ojos del rostro de Viktor mientras este colocaba su sombrero sobre él.

Sintió como su alrededor se tornaba helado y podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como su traje cambiaba, pero no fue capaz de admirar por completo lo que pasaba.

Solo podía ver a Viktor.

El mago tomó sus manos sin dejar de sonreír. Las elevó y besó los nudillos de Yuuri, ninguno podía apartar su mirada del otro.

—No se lo hubiera pedido a nadie más que a ti, mi pequeño dragón.

Se escucharon silbidos salvajes de todos alrededor; desde las bancas, todos los estudiantes y magos golpeaban el suelo con sus zapatos para hacer ruido, gritaban y celebraban el acontecimiento. Muchos “finalmente” sonaron por todas partes hasta que se escuchó un grito grave que calló a todos de inmediato. Viktor cerró los ojos y trató de ahogar una risa nerviosa al igual que Yuuri: Yakov estaba caminando hacia ellos.

—Yakov…—Trató de decir, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por el director de la escuela de magos.

Luego de varios minutos en que Yakov regañaba a ambos por romper el protocolo, Minako tosió para detenerlo, debían terminar la ceremonia y ya no tenían mucho tiempo. Yuuri y Viktor corrieron, riendo sin culpa alguna, tomados de las manos hacia las bancas, donde se sentaron juntos, sonrientes y emocionados.

Porque ahora eran definitivamente mago y familiar, y nadie podía quitarle eso a Yuuri.

Ese año, ninguna criatura quedó sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imágenes del [capítulo 19](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105265813520384/cap-19)


	20. Capítulo 20

¡La celebración de magos y familiares! El sueño de toda criatura que decidía ir a la academia, desde el primer día en la que ponían un pie en la academia se hacía conmemoración a ese momento: El día que un mago los escogería y ambos serían compañeros inseparables, unidos por algo más fuerte que la sangre. En los años anteriores de tener la edad mínima para participar en el Grand Prix, el pequeño Yuuri se ocultaba tras las cortinas de las ventanas cercanas solo para ver a los familiares y magos antes de entrar en el gran salón, veía soñador los trajes pasar y la sonrisa de emoción y alegría de todos los que atendían a la fiesta.

La tradición dictaminaba que luego de que cada mago escogiera un familiar, la ceremonia de selección terminaba. Todos tenían un par de horas para regresar a sus habitaciones y arreglarse, eran los únicos que podrían asistir más tarde.

Yuuri y Phichit corrieron a sus cuartos donde ambos gritaron de emoción, abrazándose y felicitándose. Habían vivido la experiencia hacía no más de dos horas, la emoción no dejaba sus cuerpos y ambos no podían estar más felices de ahora ser familiares.

Tomaron una ducha primero, para luego vestirse con la ropa que esa misma mañana habían utilizado, solo que ahora no parecían uniformes de una prisión, eran más bien complementos al traje de sus magos, y ninguno podía dejar de apreciar lo hermosos que se veían puestos en sus camas.

Phichit ayudó a que Yuuri se peinara y Yuuri hizo lo mismo por su amigo, hablaban de la ceremonia, de lo emocionados que estuvieron, de lo genial que se vio Yuuri pidiéndole a Viktor ser su mago, de lo afortunado que era Phichit por tener a tres magos pidiendo por él, hablaron de absolutamente cada detalle porque ninguno podía sacar ese día de su mente.

Y solo en un par de horas más, todo sería definitivo.

Debían reunirse en el gran auditorio antes de caminar hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, se sentaron junto con todas las demás criaturas. Minako apareció frente a ellos para narrar como sería el protocolo. Los familiares y magos entrarían por lugares opuestos, caminarían hacia el otro a paso lento. Minako explicó que debían dar un paso y juntar sus pies, dar otro paso y juntar de nuevo sus pies hasta llegar al centro donde estaría también el mago. Luego, juntos caminarían hacia una mesa asignada previamente para ellos.

Todos asintieron y se les dio el número de mesa y el orden en que debían entrar. Respetar el protocolo era de suma importancia, Yuuri no pudo pasar el hecho que, cuando Minako dio esa última indicación, lo miró específicamente a él. Las criaturas rieron cuando vieron al pequeño dragón sonreír tímido y encoger sus hombros.

Se acomodaron en una fila fuera del gran salón. Todos sonreían orgullosos y ajustaban sus trajes, Yuuri miraba feliz como uno a uno iban entrando, podía escuchar la música solemne del acto y sentía el tiempo eterno hasta que llegó su turno. No se atrevía a ver enfrente, sus pies parecían muy interesantes.

Cuando contó treinta segundos a que el familiar enfrente caminara, miró hacia adelante y no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa cuando vio a Viktor.

Dio su primer paso y juntó sus pies, luego otro paso, luego de este otro y otro más. Había olvidado por completo como les habían dicho que debían caminar y al parecer, Viktor también. Prácticamente corrieron hacia el otro. Se encontraron en medio y compartieron una risita cómplice.

El tiempo restante lo contaron en silencio, el tiempo que debió tomarles hasta caminar al centro. Se sonreían, ninguno dejaba de ver al otro porque ahora el mundo parecía desvanecerse.

Escucharon la música cambiar de tono, cosa que significaba que ya era hora de caminar hacia su mesa. Viktor ofreció su brazo y Yuuri asintió, pasando su propio brazo para ambos caminar juntos hacia su lugar asignado. Sabían que todos los maestros los miraban reprochando, pero no importaba. Ahora sus pasos sí iban según la música, un paso primero, juntar sus pies, luego otro, juntar sus pies. Reían en silencio tratando de no romper en carcajadas. Aumentaron su paso hasta sentarse a la mesa donde cubrieron sus rostros para disminuir sus risas mientras los demás manos caminaban junto a sus criaturas.

Una vez todos se encuentran sentados, se escuchan palabras del director. Viktor y Yuuri de nuevo no prestan atención mientras se comunican sin palabras, por medio de gestos y pequeños apretones que los dejan sonriendo torpemente. Todos parecen darse cuenta menos los profesores, y eso era algo que agradecían mucho.

Cuando el discurso termina, todos se ponen de pie para comenzar a charlar entre sí. La noche de la fiesta era para aumentar el vínculo entre familiares y criaturas, así que no habría baile ni nada parecido.

Yuuri y Viktor siguen hablando hasta que llegan personas a su lado para hablar con ellos. De repente, un grupo de personas los rodean para felicitarlos, Viktor extrañado acepta cada felicitación sin entender por qué lo hacían.

Suponía que era por tener a la criatura más adorable de todas como su familiar.

De igual manera todos notan como Viktor no se despega de Yuuri, como casualmente desliza una mano por sus hombros o por su cintura y como lo voltea a ver cada cierto tiempo para responder alguna pregunta. Christophe no tenía más pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

Allí había algo.

El mago nota que el pequeño dragón está nervioso rodeado de tanta gente y sabe que Viktor no puede tampoco prestarle toda su atención a él. Se acerca una de las bandejas que andan flotando por allí con bebidas y comida y toma una flauta de licor. Bebió un sorbo, asegurándose que no fuera algo muy fuerte y se acercó hacia Yuuri para ponerla en sus manos.

—Yo…—dijo, tomando el líquido y contemplándolo—Aun soy menor de edad…

—Solo será una—Miró a Viktor, quien estaba distraído hablando con Mila.

Yuuri asintió y la tomó de una, tosió un poco al sentir el alcohol deslizar por su garganta, la amargura y la sensación de quemadura seguían allí, le recordaba a las primeras veces que como dragón escupía fuego, solo que esta no traía un sentimiento de alegría al saber que lo había hecho. Yuuri sacó la lengua y cerró los ojos con fuerza, nunca había probado algo tan feo en su vida.

De pronto un aroma delicioso llamó su atención, aún con su lengua de fuera abrió los ojos, solo para ver una de las bandejas flotantes danzando hacia ellos. Sus ojitos brillaron: Estaba llena de postres, y no eran los postres que solían dar luego de almuerzo y cena en la cafetería de la academia, estos eran detallados, manjares decorados hechos específicamente para llenar de felicidad un paladar. Complejos diseños que parecían hechos por ángeles y que cuya belleza hacía difícil creer que eran comida.

Yuuri lo miró con añoranza y su estómago gruñó. Pasó su lengua por sus labios, moviendo su cabeza, siguiendo con sus ojos la bandeja que pasaba cerca de todos.

Debía pensar en su estricta dieta.

Viktor tomó el platillo y sonrió, ignorando a todos a su alrededor antes de ponerlo frente a Yuuri.

—Solo por hoy, disfruta la noche. ¿Sí? Te lo mereces.

Los ojitos del dragón brillaron emocionados, miró el postre, luego a Viktor, luego de nuevo el postre. Con cuidado lo acercó a sus labios para probar un bocado, gimiendo complacido mientras cerraba los ojos, teniendo una proyección astral gracias a la delicia que estaba comiendo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Viktor, divertido.

No tuvo que escuchar mayor respuesta.

Yuuri asintió, se acercó a Viktor, parándose en puntitas, cosa que Viktor entendió como que Yuuri le diría algo en secreto. Así que no esperó sentir unos cálidos labios besarlo cerca de la comisura de los suyos.

Viktor se sonroja, su mente parece hacer cortocircuito. Alguien llama a Yuuri, posiblemente es Phichit, pero en un segundo ya no estaba a su lado.

No se da cuenta cuando deja de pensar. Su magia traicionándolo, su cuerpo se pone frio y comienza a flotar. Tenía años desde que eso no le pasaba, desde que no dejaba que sus sentimientos lo consumieran a tal grado de no poder pensar.

Era algo que le pasaba a menudo cuando era un joven mago y se ponía nervioso, muchas personas se sonrojaban pero ¿él? Él flotaba en el aire.

Siente como alguien toma su capa para mantenerlo en la tierra y que no golpee el techo.

Los magos que conocen a Viktor ríen, los familiares platican entre sí y no dicen nada, solo están sorprendidos. Pero nadie necesita confirmación verbal, todos creen que entienden lo que pasa entre esos dos.

Yuuri mientras disfruta de la comida, bandeja tras bandeja llega a la mesa donde él y Phichit hablan tan animadamente. Mientras charlan, un pedazo de comida cae, manchando el traje de Yuuri. Maldice en voz baja y toma una servilleta, se quita el relicario del cuello y comienza a tallar febril hasta que la mancha desaparece.

Escucha como alguien lo llama y se sorprende al ver a Viktor hecho bolita en el aire, ríe sin entender qué pasaba y, con el plato en la mano, se pone de pie junto a su mejor amigo para caminar hacia su ahora mago, curioso de por qué parecía _perdido_ en el espacio.

— ¡Katsuki!—dice uno de los magos—Ustedes dos hacen linda pareja.

Yuuri sonríe y agradece, pensando que se referían a sus atuendos porque sí, ambos se veían geniales juntos y eso no iba a negarlo, sus atuendos hacían juego y brillaban al acercarse así que esa noche ambos hacían buena pareja. Se distrae mientras habla con los magos, segundos después, los pies de Viktor tocan tierra firme, tose y vuelve a pasar la mano por la cintura de Yuuri. Hablan toda la noche, viendo todos juntos la llegada del alba. Se despiden, el día siguiente sería de descanso antes que a cada uno le asignaran según su comportamiento, talento, magia y notas, un cuartel al que se mudarían junto a sus magos.

No faltaba mucho para que la vida de Yuuri cambiara completamente como tanto lo había soñado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diosito, resubir todas las imágenes y todos los capítulos me está matando. ¡Pero mil gracias por leer!   
> De nuevo, aquí les dejo la imagen del [capítulo](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105317008064512/cap-20)


	21. Capítulo 21

La asignación de cuarteles fue rápida y aburrida, se les había separado según habilidades del mago, habilidades del familiar y las calificaciones que ambos habían obtenido según su desempeño en todos los años de sus respectivas academias. Yuuri agradecía haberse esforzado, al igual que Viktor, porque se les seleccionó para uno de los mejores cuarteles de todo el continente.

Dejar Yu-topia no fue fácil emocionalmente hablando, dejar toda su vida atrás para comenzar algo nuevo siempre era tan emocionante como terrorífico. Se moverían a un cuartel ubicado en la parte de Rusia que aún estaba en Asia, sin embargo estarían cerca de la frontera que hacía Europa, de donde Viktor era originario.

La alianza entre Asia y Europa era fuerte, una de las más fuertes alrededor del mundo, así que no solo los ejércitos eran enormes, sino también los cuarteles.

Yuuri solo podía pensar su suerte en estar en el mejor cuartel, todo gracias a que Viktor era uno de los magos más renombrados, y también un poquito que él tenía muy buenas calificaciones.

El cuartel era enorme, y los lugares donde magos y familiares vivirían eran hermosos. Parecían apartamentos, para una pareja de solteros como Viktor y Yuuri, su hogar tenía dos cuartos y una sala, también una pequeña cocina que no era tan necesaria, ya que las comidas generales eran en el comedor.

Para parejas como Christophe y Masumi, ya casadas, se les entregaba un apartamento con tres cuartos, uno principal para los magos y dos más para sus familiares.

Era necesario que vivieran juntos para comenzar a desarrollar el lazo, porque entre ellos debía haber algo más profundo que la sangre, después de todo, sus vidas estarían en las manos del otro y debían confiar ciegamente en su ahora compañero de vida.

Viktor y Yuuri no eran la excepción.

Tendrían un pequeño tiempo para adaptarse, era necesario más por los familiares que por los magos, considerando que la mayoría eran niños de 14 años.

Yuuri estaría más que emocionado de no ser por una pequeña cosa:

_No encontraba el relicario que Viktor le había regalado._

No sabía cómo decírselo, ya había buscado por todas sus maletas, se comunicó con Celestino en la academia pero no había nada más en su antiguo cuarto, preguntó en el gran salón solo para también ser decepcionado.

Se negaba a pensar que había perdido el relicario de Viktor, recordaba cuando se lo quitó, pero luego de eso no tenía mayores memorias que no fuera la copa de champagne y toda la comida de ese día.

Había decidido buscarlo en silencio, sin decirle a nadie, porque debía concentrarse en comenzar a entrenar con Viktor, aun sabiendo que ese tiempo era solo para adaptarse, no tenían nada que perder.

—Tenemos que hacer algo grande—decía Viktor, caminando por los jardines de entrenamiento, junto a Yuuri—Algo que ningún mago y familiar ha logrado antes.

— ¿Algo como qué?

—No lo sé… Combinar nuestras magias.

— ¿Fuego con espacio? No imagino como.

—O… Pueda que no sea magia lo que tenemos que combinar… ¡Yuuri, transfórmate!

Yuuri rodó los ojos, sintiéndose como _digimon_ mientras se quitaba el haori en su media transformación para poder transformarse en dragón. Una vez así, Viktor le pidió que se quedara en el suelo, mientras él flotaba.

El dragón jadeó cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda, moviéndose rápido sin pensarlo, botando a Viktor quien estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por su magia.

“ _¿Qué haces?_ ” Era lo que Yuuri quería preguntar, o es lo que hubiera preguntado de no ser que él no podía hablar en su forma dragón.

Muchos magos habían intentado montar sobre sus familiares, sean pegasos, grifos o dragones, cualquier criatura lo suficientemente grande y fuerte era una buena opción, pero la comunicación fallaba entre ellos.

Las personas solían montar a caballo, pero los métodos utilizados para comunicarse con estos animales era algo que todos los magos se negaban, repudiaban la idea de dar pequeñas patadas a su familiar o jalar de su hocico para dar una indicación.

Y diablos que Viktor no iba a hacer eso tampoco.

—Yuuri, no te muevas tanto—pidió antes de saltar de nuevo en su espalda.

Yuuri dejó el aire escapar de sus pulmones y sacudió su cabeza. Primero se elevó un poco, Viktor no era tan pesado y sabía que su magia tenía algo que ver.

No estaba muy lejos del suelo, escuchaba un par de indicaciones de Viktor y poco a poco comenzó a moverse hasta estar a varios metros en el aire.

Ganaba confianza con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía el peso de Viktor, cosa que no era muy fácil para adaptarse. Cuando movió abruptamente la espalda, escuchó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Bien, bien. Supongo que mi peso te incomoda. ¡Ya sé!

Dos segundos después, Yuuri tuvo que voltear para asegurarse que Viktor siguiera allí.

—Ajusté mi gravedad para que no sintieras nada fuera de lo común, para ti ahora peso lo mismo que un cabello.

El dragón asintió con fuerza, su sonrisa escondida en su mente. ¡Viktor era tan inteligente!

Ganó un poco más de confianza y se elevó varios metros. Comenzó despacio, aumentando su velocidad conforme al tiempo.

Viktor notó eso, trató de darle una indicación a Yuuri pero su voz se perdía con el viento, debía regresar para analizar mejor la situación, no era de ayuda que Yuuri no pudiese escucharle así que recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió en pocos segundos.

Hundió con cuidado la suela de su zapato en la piel de Yuuri, no lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarlo pero sí para alertarlo.

Lo que no esperó fue que el dragón hiciera un ruido extraño y que su cuerpo se moviera demasiado rápido como para él poder reaccionar.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo tan lento como una pluma —debía agradecer a su magia— hacia la tierra, viendo como Yuuri parecía retorcerse en lo que solo podía adivinar:

Cosquillas.

Oh, genial, el dragón tenía cosquillas. Debía saberlo, más porque él mismo le había acariciado la pancita en varias ocasiones.

Seguía cayendo.

Y caía.

Y caía.

Y caía.

¡Maldición, cuanto tardaba en caer!

Tocó el suelo luego de varios segundos, vio a Yuuri en el cielo aun, mirando desesperado a todas partes, tratando de encontrar a su mago. Jamás pensó ver a un dragón con cosquillas y luego al pequeño dragón dando vueltas por todo el aire buscándolo.

Definitivamente necesitaban otro método de comunicación.

La vez siguiente que trataron todo iba bien hasta que el instinto de dragón de Yuuri lo golpeó fuerte.

A lo lejos podía divisar una criatura volando, en su cuerpo una enorme armadura brillante y como buen dragón, Yuuri aceleró buscando llegar lo más rápido posible al objeto que había llamado la atención.

De lo que no se fijó es que Viktor no logró agarrarse y de nuevo cayó poco a poco hasta tocar piso.

La décima vez que lo intentaban Viktor había aprendido a agarrarse con fuerza del cabello de Yuuri, eso evitaría que cayera si llegase a ver algo brillante y no debía tocar sus costados para llamar la atención.

Con lo que no contaba era con un grifo volando cerca de ellos, menos con que una de sus plumas se desprendería, cayendo Justo en la nariz de Yuuri.

Un estornudo después y Viktor se encontraba cayendo de nuevo.

Se tomaron un tiempo libre, era hora de comer y parecía que iba a llover, Viktor había ido por la comida a la cafetería y decidieron comer en el hermoso jardín, en un lugar techado donde aún si no podían moverse, podían disfrutar la vista. Mientras comían, Viktor parecía notar algo extraño.

—Yuuri, querido, es raro verte sin el relicario. ¿Te incomoda a la hora de volar?

Claro que no lo incomodaba, estaba diseñado para que Yuuri pudiese llevarlo siendo humano o dragón, el problema era más complicado que eso: lo había perdido y no podía encontrarlo en ninguna parte.

— _Uhmmm_ … —Divagó con respuestas extrañas sin saber qué decirle a Viktor, porque lo que menos quería era decirle la verdad.

Entre excusas elaboradas e ilógicas, Yuuri logró escapar, comenzó a correr sin saber en realidad hacia donde iba, porque la excusa de “ _dejé la cosa en la cosa y si no voy la cosa se va a… cosiar_ ” no era muy entendible del todo.

— ¡Yuuri!—escuchó que una voz femenina lo llamaba y la reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Mila?—se detuvo en seco solo para ver cómo ella se acercaba sonriente, despampanante como siempre.

— ¡Hey! Eres el último que faltaba, encontré esto en la mesa donde estábamos sentados. ¿De casualidad es tuyo?

¡Sí! Quiso gritar cuando Mila se acercó hacia él, extendiendo entre sus manos el mismo relicario que había pasado horas buscando por todas partes. 

— ¡Mila, gracias!—murmuró cuando lo tuvo de nuevo entre sus manos, sonriente y casi llorando porque alguien lo había encontrado.

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos, felicidades! ¡No sabía que ibas a casarte, Yuuri! Les pregunté a todos los magos en la mesa pensando que a lo mejor uno de ellos estaba por…

— ¿Casarme? N-No, no planeo… ¿Casarme? —interrumpió.

— ¿Eh? Qué extraño… El relicario es claramente una señal de afecto muy íntima hecha por un mago, cualquiera que lo vea pensaría que es algo más…

En esos momentos algo hizo cortocircuito en la mente de Yuuri. Quedó boquiabierto y dejó por completo de escuchar a Mila, o para ser más precisos, dejó por completo de prestarle atención al mundo entero. Algo podía explotar a su lado y él ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Las palabras que la pelirroja había mencionado daban vueltas en su cabeza, tratando de darles una señal lógica o un significado oculto más allá que el obvio.

_“Es claramente una señal de afecto muy íntima”._

Eso solo quería decir una cosa.

Viktor sentía algo muy especial por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen del [capitulo 21](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105382372081664/cap-21)


	22. Capítulo 22

Viktor quedó boquiabierto, ladeó su cabeza solo viendo la espalda de Yuuri mientras corría solo los dioses sabían dónde.

No pudo reaccionar de inmediato por la sorpresa, pasaron varios segundos hasta que se puso de pie, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado o lo que había dicho para provocar esa reacción en Yuuri, aún sin entender del todo.

Pensó en ir tras él, pero al parecer tenía que ir a traer la cosa que había dejado, o lo que quisiera significar eso.

Miró la hora, bien podría relajarse un rato y luego buscar a Yuuri.

Había comenzado a llover, las gotas caían tímidas a la grama, y estas al mismo tiempo flotaban a su alrededor y parecían resbalar en un escudo invisible que lo rodeaba. Caminaba sobre el pasto húmedo, usando su magia para que su cuerpo fuese tan liviano que no provocaba presión alguna y así no mojar sus zapatos, ¿quién necesitaba sombrilla cuando se tenía magia?

Llegó hasta donde sabía que su mejor amigo estaría, Christophe tenía una fascinación por el enorme jardín y lo había dicho desde el primer día. El mago se encontraba admirando las rosas en el invernadero, protegido de la lluvia y con un sol artificial convocado con magia.

— ¡Chris!

El mago se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando reconoció de quién se trataba. Se acercó a Viktor para saludarlo con un enorme abrazo de oso.

— ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! Generalmente la pasas pegado a tu familiar. Si yo hiciera eso con Phichit, estoy seguro que ya me hubiera dejado, pero Phichit y yo tenemos una relación muy distinta a la que tú tienes con el pequeño dragón, ¿no?

Cuando escuchó esto, se sonrojó, miró a otro lado y sonrió tímido. Decidió no negar ni aceptar nada de lo que Chris decía, porque aún estaba inseguro de su relación con Yuuri.

—Supongo que no vienes acá a contarme que el clima está hermoso.

— ¿Necesito una razón para ver a mi mejor amigo?

Christophe rio, negando con la cabeza sin seguirle más el juego a Viktor. Lo invitó a sentarse en unas pequeñas sillas cercanas y comenzaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

Estar con Chris siempre había sido un gran alivio para Viktor, siempre era ese paréntesis que necesitaba en su vida, incluso escucharlo hablar sobre Masumi era divertido.

—Phichit se está adaptando bastante bien, me siento orgulloso de él. Sabía que había hecho una buena elección.

—Yuuri se ha adaptado bastante bien también. Hemos optado por usar este tiempo para comenzar a practicar. La idea es que yo aprenda a montar a Yuuri, sin embargo no tenemos un método de comunicación efectivo entre ambos.

—Veamos, cariño. Cuando Masumi me monta, me gusta usar mordazas, así que nos comunicamos diferente, él me jala el cabello y—Christophe hizo una pausa para gemir en voz alta, haciendo que Viktor pusiera mala cara de incomodidad—, te puedo decir que es la mejor idea si quieres montar al dragón cito.

— ¡Christophe!—gritó, más avergonzado de lo que pensaba podría ser capaz—N-No me refiero a ese tipo de montar, idiota. Quiero decir mientras él es un dragón y…

La cara que el otro mago puso, dio a entender que Viktor estaba haciendo las cosas peores.

—Eres un maldito pervertido.

—Pero así me quieres—terminó lanzando un beso al aire—. Sin embargo lo que te digo no es mentira, puedes tratar de jalar el cabello de Yuuri, así como el ratoncito de la película.

Aun si Viktor no quería admitirlo, Christophe tenía algo de razón.

—Pero, de todas formas debería darte una inducción de como los homosexuales tenemos s-

El grito de Viktor se escuchó por varios metros.

* * *

Viktor regresa al apartamento que comparte con Yuuri y nota que el dragón aún no regresa. Algo en él se preocupa sin entender de verdad qué pasa. Suspira y mira su reloj, ya es algo tarde y el sol se está ocultando, no ayuda que lloviera la mayor parte de la tarde, arruinando los planes que tenían juntos.

Escucha que la puerta se abre, ve a Yuuri entrar, no parecía triste pero no rebosaba de alegría, se veía más bien pensativo. Más que de costumbre.

Mientras camina hacia la sala, sus ojos están fijos en el piso, tropieza en los muebles de la casa que ya debería conocer bien, es obvio que no está prestando atención a nada y que su mente está en otro mundo, eso deja preocupado a Viktor.

Se acerca a él con cuidado, sin saber qué decirle, ve el relicario alrededor de su cuello y sonríe, ver a Yuuri portarlo siempre es una escena que le llena el corazón de alegría.

—Yuuri, cariño, me tenías preocupado—habla suave y usa apodos tiernos, como si tratara de consolarle. Acaricia su cabello para llamar su atención y lo logra de inmediato.

Lo que no espera es la reacción de Yuuri.

El dragón se tira sobre él, rodea su torso en un fuerte abrazo. No dice nada, ni una sola palabra sale de su boca, no hace más que sostener a Viktor y hundir su rostro en el hueco entre su cabello y hombro.

Viktor queda sorprendido pero por inercia regresa el abrazo.

Yuuri suspira porque no sabe cómo reaccionar a lo que acaba de conocer. Mila había abierto sus ojos a la fuerza, porque algo en él se negaba a aceptar que había una pequeña posibilidad que Viktor sintiera algo por _él_.

Pero es que ¡diablos! Él era el dragón que había fallado más de un año la prueba, era el dragón que todos miraban con lástima, era el dragón que no podía ver bien y que se pasaba estrellando con todo, mientras que Viktor era un mago reconocido por todo Asia y Europa. Así que no era de extrañar que su mente se negara a pensar en que Viktor lo quisiera.

Y debía aceptar que él también había suprimido sus propios sentimientos porque era extraño que existiera algo tan fuerte entre un mago y un familiar.

Durante el abrazo, ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Era como si cualquier acción pudiera romper esa burbuja y desaparecer el paraíso que se había formado. Yuuri incluso quería llorar, pero no serían lágrimas talladas de amargura. No. Estas eran diferentes, serían tibias y llenas de alegría, porque es algo nuevo para él.

Suspira de nuevo, lucha contra las lágrimas y siente el aroma natural del mago inundar su cuerpo, le encanta y solo hace que lo abrace con más intensidad, si pudiera, pasaría el resto de su vida en esa posición.

Agradece que Viktor lo acepte, que no busque romper el abrazo y que esté a su lado. Se aleja y limpia sus ojos, Viktor quiere preguntar, pero logra captar la tierna sonrisa y sonrojo en los labios de Yuuri así que sabe que no son lágrimas de tristeza. Decide que no preguntará hasta que Yuuri le diga sin necesidad de preguntar.

El pequeño dragón corre a su cuarto, no sabe aún qué decir así que solo se encierra en él.

Se quita su relicario y deja un suave beso sobre este. Abre el cajón más preciado donde toma una vieja caja de zapatos, piensa que ya debería cambiarla, los objetos que contenía eran sus tesoros más adorados y merecían un mejor lugar.

La abre y se sienta en su cama, la coloca a su lado y pone el relicario en el colchón, junto a este sus pertenencias más preciadas.

Yuuri nunca había querido admitir que su instinto como dragón también lo afectaba siendo humano, pero tenía allí varios objetos brillantes que él tomaba como su tesoro, entre estos estaba un envoltorio dorado, recordaba con una sonrisa que había sido el primer regalo que Phichit le había dado cuando iniciaron su amistad, absolutamente nadie sabía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo que aún lo tenía.

Ahora junto al envoltorio tendría por siempre el relicario que Viktor le había obsequiado.

No podía dejar de sonreír, porque por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Yuuri se sentía con la seguridad de aceptar sus sentimientos:

Estaba enamorado de Viktor. 

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Viktor también correspondía sus sentimientos.

El solo pensar en esto hacía que se sonrojara y que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Se tiró en la cama, abrazando una almohada, mirando hacia el cielo con las mejillas adoloridas. El olor a dragón feliz correteaba por la habitación mientras Yuuri se esforzaba por respirar normal, ya que cientos de suspiros se apoderaban de él.

Con esta nueva información. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué podría decirle a Viktor?

Lo pensó y lo pensó hasta que llegó a un plan que lo hizo rodar en la cama de emoción: en un par de semanas sería el día blanco, no sabía con exactitud cuánto faltaba, podría ser menos incluso, pero le prepararía una sorpresa a Viktor para tratar de darle a entender que correspondía sus sentimientos.

Yuuri no podía esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen del [Capítulo 22](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105431876485120/cap-22)


	23. Capítulo 23

Dos días faltaban para que se cumpliera un mes completo desde aquel San Valentín donde Yuuri le había entregado una carta a Viktor.

Según la costumbre japonesa, ese era el tan llamado “día blanco”.

Al menos eso era lo que Phichit le había dicho a Viktor.

_“— ¿Cómo que no planeas darle nada a Yuuri?—había preguntado el grifo mientras caminaba a lado de Viktor— ¿Estás loco?_

_—Su cumpleaños es en Noviembre, estamos en Marzo. ¿Que las criaturas tienen un segundo aniversario o algo?_

_— ¿Qué? ¡No!—hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿En serio no sabes?_

_—Phichit, te agradecería de todo corazón que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y me digas de una vez qué no sé._

_— ¡El día blanco, Viktor!—Tiró sus manos al aire, como si lo que acababa de decir era la cosa más lógica del mundo. Viktor no respondió, solo lo miró alzando una ceja hasta que Phichit parecía atónito— ¿En serio? ¿Nada?_

_Al momento que Viktor negó, Phichit tiró de nuevo sus brazos al aire en desesperación._

_— ¡El día blanco!—volvió a decir, de nuevo como si fuera algo obvio—Es un mes después de San Valentín. Yuuri te regaló algo en San Valentín, tú tienes que regalarle algo más el día blanco para mostrarle que aceptaste su regalo. ¡Es la tradición!_

_Tradición de la cual Viktor nunca había escuchado cosa alguna en toda su sensual vida._

_—Chocolates caseros le gustarían, puedes venir a mi casa para hacerlos, así Yuuri no se da cuenta de qué estás haciendo, ¿bien? Bien, entonces así quedamos.”_

Y esa fue la historia de cómo, sin tener voz ni voto para decidir en el asunto, Viktor tendría que cocinar chocolates caseros para Yuuri y así regalárselos en el día blanco.

El problema era que Viktor no tenía idea como cocinar más que lo básico necesario para sobrevivir. Para él, cocinar algo tan complicado como chocolates —porque las recetas parecían complicadas—era salir de su zona de confort.

Viktor tenía que aceptar que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo por imaginar la cara sonriente de Yuuri al recibir chocolates hechos por él.

Estaba emocionado por destruir una cocina —Lo mejor de todo es que no sería la suya—.

* * *

— ¡Yuuri, cariño!

En un par de pasos, Christophe ya se encontraba a lado de Yuuri, quien le dedicó una enorme sonrisa junto a un cálido saludo.

— ¡Hola, Chris!—dijo— ¿No está Masumi ni Phichit contigo?

—No, querido. Mi Masumi tiene práctica y Phichit sigue explorando el lugar. Eso me deja a mi solito y aburrido.

La voz de Christophe, así como sus gestos eran tan dramáticos, que Yuuri no pudo evitar reír fuerte, haciendo que Christophe bufara aún más dramático ante su muestra de burla.

—Por cierto, querido, —interrumpió su drama, cambiando por completo su tono de voz y su forma de actuar— ¿has pensado qué le darás a Viktor en el día blanco?

La risa de Yuuri se detuvo.

— ¿Qué? N-No… Digo, no tengo que darle nada porque yo fui quien le dio algo en San Valentín… ¿no?

— ¡Pero él también te dio algo!—exclamó—Yuuri, no puedes simplemente no darle algo a Viktor. ¡Tienes que demostrarle que te gusta!

Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, Yuuri se apresuró hacia Christophe para tapar su boca. Su rostro completamente sonrojado.

— ¡C-Chris! ¡C-Claro que no!—tartamudea al negar las palabras del otro mago, mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie esté allí para escucharlos.

Al notar que el pasillo estaba vacío, Yuuri soltó a Chris, aun sonrojado y sin saber qué más decir o hacer.

—Oh, vamos, pequeño dragoncito. ¡Es bastante obvio! Solo Viktor es tan cabeza hueca para no notarlo.

— ¿Tan obvio soy?

—Sí. Pero no tiene nada de malo, es lindo lo mucho que quieres a Viktor, así que pierde pena con eso. ¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¿Qué le darás a Viktor?

—C-Chris, el día blanco es p-para… Otras cosas, no creo que Viktor me diera el relicario pensando en… ¡No lo sé!

Ni siquiera Yuuri sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Dale algo, cariño. Aunque Viktor no lo entienda, lo harías muy feliz.

Y Yuuri lo pensó por varios minutos. No sería mala idea darle algo a Viktor. Podría hacer algo sencillo, si Viktor no entendía qué era el día blanco, no importaría. Si Viktor sabía sobre el día blanco y lo rechazaba, Yuuri podía negar que fuera por eso y decirle que es un simple regalo con cariño a su mago.

Era la excusa perfecta ante los ojos de Yuuri.

Ahora solo debía pensar qué regalarle a Viktor.

La primera idea de Yuuri había sido regalarle otra carta a Viktor, cuando recordó el fiasco que había sido la carta anterior, decidió al menos buscar un papel bonito para poder escribir sobre él.

En la librería habían cientos, esperando que nadie lo viera, Yuuri tomó tres modelos diferentes sin decidirse cual utilizar, no sabía a quién preguntarle y la única persona que sabía sobre el futuro regalo, era Christophe.

Así que decidió preguntarle al mejor amigo de Viktor.

Avergonzado y con los papeles escondidos entre uno de sus libros, Yuuri busca al mago por toda la academia, siempre evitando a Viktor ya que lo que menos necesitaba era distraerse de su labor.

Llegó al pequeño invernadero de la academia donde finalmente encontró a Christophe con una regadera en sus manos, cuidando de las flores cercanas.

— ¡Chris! —Llamó el pequeño dragón, corriendo hacia el mago—Hola…

— ¡Yuuri! Qué agradable sorpresa—responde luego de dejar la regadera en una mesa cercana— ¿A qué debo esta visita?

— _Uhmmm_ … Necesito un consejo.

Nota como la sonrisa de Christophe crece con cada segundo hasta que lleva una mano para cubrir su boca y reír. Yuuri ladea la cabeza, sin entender por qué hay un rubor y una mirada pícara en los ojos de Chris.

— ¿Un consejo? Soy todo oídos, pequeño. No hay nadie mejor que yo para ese tipo de consejos sobre regalos sorpresa.

Yuuri sonríe, se acerca más al mago, abre su libro y le muestra tres páginas diferentes, una era rosada con corazones, otra tenía un borde de un rojo pálido con flores dibujadas por doquier, mientras que el último era un marco hecho solo de corazones.

Chris no dijo nada por varios segundos, mirando a Yuuri con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Christophe?

—Ah…—dijo, saliendo de su transe, sonrojándose un poco—necesitabas ese tipo de consejos… _Uhmm_ …

— ¿Qué creías que iba a preguntar?

— ¡Nada, Yuuri, querido! —Gritó y continuó para despistar el tema—Cualquiera de las tres cartas será perfecto. Solo voy a recomendar que rocíes una colonia tuya, eso le encantará a Viktor.

Yuuri se sonrojó cuando pensó en poner un poco de su propia fragancia en la carta que le haría a Viktor, la idea no le molestaba para nada, piensa que si a Viktor no le gusta del todo la idea, puede decir que era su propio aroma impregnado mientras llevaba la carta.

Le agradece a Christophe y luego se apresura a su habitación para comenzar la carta.

¡Diablos que Yuuri se inspira! Escribe en papeles en blanco, revés y derecho, todos sus sentimientos. Borra, escribe de nuevo, bota el papel, toma otro y repite lo mismo hasta que consigue una carta perfecta en la cual no hay forma que Viktor malinterprete sus sentimientos pero que al mismo tiempo puede jugar diciendo que es como amigos.

Yuuri es un maldito genio cuando quiere.

Comienza a transcribir la carta en el papel bonito, usa una tinta especial que pocas veces ha utilizado, su letra se ve fina y sin falla alguna, y Yuuri se siente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Es cuando Viktor entra a su casa que Yuuri debe guardar la carta, pero deja sin querer el borrador sobre la mesa.

— ¡Viktor! Qué sorpresa verte.

—Hola, Yuuri—sonríe el mago, acercándose a él para abrazarlo—Siento que no te he visto en años.

Yuuri regresa el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa, y es cuando recuerda un pequeño pero muy importante detalle.

El borrador de la carta.

Cuando siente que Viktor va a alejarse, entra en pánico, porque no toma mucho para que Viktor vea la carta. Yuuri decide apresurarse y, sin que Viktor lo vea, lanza una pequeña ráfaga de fuego desde su boca para quemar el pedazo de papel.

— ¿Huele a quemado? —pregunta el mago, alejándose de Yuuri y olfateando.

— _Uhmm_ …—Yuuri tose, un poco de humo sale desde las comisuras de sus labios y sonríe incomodo—Creo que me voy a enfermar, perdón.

— ¡Yuuri! —Viktor cae de inmediato en la mentira—Oh, cariño. Vamos, tienes que acostarte para descansar.

Yuuri no dice nada más, solo obedece y va a su cuarto donde planea darle los toques finales a la carta que había pasado toda la tarde haciendo para Viktor.

Y es cuando está terminada que Yuuri sonríe orgulloso. Recuerda las palabras de Chris, así que toma el perfume que usa casi todos los días y justo cuando está por rociarla, recuerda que Phichit le había regalado uno meses atrás.

El nuevo perfume olería más delicioso, pensó Yuuri, así que lo tomó y comenzó a rociar todo el papel con este.

Lo que no esperó era ser alérgico al perfume, así que cuando este alcanzó su nariz, Yuuri estornudó.

Al abrir los ojos, notó que había quemado la carta que con tanto esfuerzo había hecho para Viktor.


	24. Capítulo 24

Yuuri estaba entrando en pánico. 

Ahogó un grito mientras miraba en cámara lenta como las cenizas de su preciosa carta caían al suelo. No había forma de salvar nada, así que cada párrafo, cada oración, cada palabra en la que había puesto su alma entera… Todo se había perdido.

Y no podía hacer nada más que maldecir sus alergias.

En esos segundos —demasiado tarde, si preguntan—, recordó por qué no usaba el perfume que Phichit le había obsequiado. 

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, Viktor había escuchado su estrepitoso estornudo y quería asegurarse que estaba bien, pueda que no solo haya sido por el estornudo y pueda que fuese también porque Yuuri gritó cuando vio la carta quemarse. 

No había logrado ahogar del todo su grito. ¡De verdad había tratado! Pero no todos los días ves tu esfuerzo quemarse… literalmente.

—¿Pequeño, estás bien? —preguntó el mago, y Yuuri podía escucharlo a la distancia.

—¡S-Sí, Viktor! ¡G-Gracias! —Fue lo único que pudo decir sin que su voz temblara.

Ni siquiera podía estar triste por lo que acababa de pasar, quería reír de la desilusión, quería también saltar por la ventana, pero considerando que vivían en un sexto piso, no era buena idea, a menos que quisiera preocupar más a Viktor, cosa que no quería hacer. 

Considerando lo que acababa de pasar, Yuuri solo tenía una opción: seguir la tradición del día blanco como debe ser. 

* * *

Viktor lo tenía todo.

Tenía la mantequilla, el chocolate, la vainilla y el caramelo. Tenía todo lo que la receta decía, incluso había comprado diferentes moldes para chocolates. Así que no era exageración cuando decía que se sentía confiado en este proyecto. 

Solo había un problema…

Viktor no tenía habilidades culinarias. 

Había visto miles de tutoriales, había leído cientos de recetas y había pasado mucho tiempo buscando consejos de profesionales, así que se sentía un poco más confiado de lo que estaba por hacer. 

Phichit había sido lo suficientemente amable como para prestarle su cocina, Viktor solo tenía que rogar no quemar todo. 

Las primeras pruebas fueron un fracaso, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que no tenía que derretir el chocolate directamente al fuego? ¡Nadie le había dicho qué diablos era un baño maría!

O bueno, en realidad todos los tutoriales que había leído y visto hablaban de un famoso baño maría, pero Viktor había olvidado que tenía que buscar definición. 

La segunda prueba falló gracias a que Viktor se confundió y notó que había comprado mantequilla salada. No iba a ser un muy buen aditivo para sus chocolates. 

—Si agrego más azúcar puedo contrarrestar la sal… —Se dijo a sí mismo.

La tercera prueba falló cuando Viktor confundió el azúcar con la sal. 

A la cuarta prueba se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea. 

Luego de indagar un poco más, Viktor descubrió que su segunda prueba pudo ser un éxito de no ser porque decidió no hacerla. Al parecer sí podía usar mantequilla salada y no agregar más sal. 

Todo el día de Viktor podía resumirse a una cosa: él era un desastre. 

Notó como ya casi no tenía ingredientes y debía ir por más, el día blanco era el día siguiente. Podía escaparse una clase, llegar con Christophe y luego llevarle en la noche los chocolates a Yuuri. 

Viktor era un maldito genio. 

Limpió la cocina lo mejor que pudo, dejando todo en orden, guardando los pocos ingredientes que sobraron y botando aquellos que no eran necesario. Viktor podía ser un desastre en la cocina, pero al menos se aseguraría de dejar todo limpio y ordenado.

Despertó más temprano de lo habitual para comenzar su entrenamiento diario. Corrió un par de vueltas como todas las mañanas, hizo algo de ejercicio —después de todo, los magos debían mantener la forma— y al finalizar, fue a clases como un buen mago. 

Fingió dolor de estómago así que se excusó, corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde días antes había comprado los ingredientes. 

Compró lo necesario y decidió duplicarlo para no tener el mismo problema del día anterior, estaba seguro que esta vez, todo saldría rápido. 

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Con los ingredientes en sus manos, Viktor caminó hacia la cocina de Christophe para poder terminar los chocolates, se repetía una y otra vez la receta en su mente, con todos los detalles que había aprendido el día anterior, así que se sentía más que listo para hacer los mejores chocolates que Yuuri había probado en su vida. 

Emocionado, abrió la puerta de la casa, cerrándola atrás de sí mismo, caminando hacia la cocina mientras silbaba cualquier melodía, y dejando caer al suelo los ingredientes cuando, a su sorpresa, vio que Yuuri estaba cocinando.

Miró a su alrededor, pensando por unos segundos que se había confundido de casa, preocupado por arruinar su sorpresa hasta que notó que el dragón tenía chocolate embarrado en su cara y en su delantal, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, porque lo que menos esperaban, era que el otro estuviese allí. 

—¡Yuuri!

—¡Viktor!

Ambos gritaron sus nombres al mismo tiempo, Viktor trató de esconder las bolsas atrás de su cuerpo mientras que Yuuri trató de cubrir lo que estaba haciendo de alguna u otra forma, pero era inútil, ya habían sido descubiertos. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Viktor primero, para despistar la atención en él mientras buscaba qué podía decir para no delatarse. 

—Yo.... —Sin embargo, Yuuri no había tenido tiempo de pensar en su mentira —¿Cocino?

—¡Eso es asombroso! 

—¿Tu? —Yuuri le interrumpió casi de inmediato, también desesperado por cambiar de tema y distraer a Viktor.

Para mala suerte del mago, ese no fue tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo. 

—¿Cocino? ¿También?—Fue lo único que Viktor logró responder. 

Ambos pasaron por una etapa larga de incertidumbre e incomodidad, sin saber qué decirle al otro o qué más hablar. 

Yuuri, desde el primer momento en que conoció al mago, se había considerado incapaz de mentirle. Miró de reojo el chocolate que estaba en la mesa a sus espaldas y suspiró. Si había un momento adecuado para decir la verdad, era ese.

—¿Estás haciendo chocolate? —preguntó Viktor antes que Yuuri pudiese decir algo. 

No dijo mayor cosa, solo asintió apenado. 

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó, acercándose al dragón con esa típica sonrisa de corazón que a Yuuri tanto le gustaba. 

—Un pastel de chocolate—dijo Yuuri por inercia, avergonzándose de inmediato por haber caído tan fácil ante la sonrisa de Viktor. 

Había una bandeja llena de pequeños chocolates que irían decorando el pastel y Yuuri estaba terminando de batir la mezcla, había harina por todas partes, incluso en la mesa, dejando sobre esta un blanco tono que podía asemejarse a un canvas.

Viktor se acercó más para admirar el trabajo de Yuuri, fue entonces cuando notó que, sobre la harina, estaba escrito con una letra muy bonita su nombre con un corazón a lado. Se sonrojó al pensar que había sido Yuuri quien lo escribió.

Su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría.

Miró al dragón a los ojos, no podía dejar de sonreír pensando que a lo mejor, ese pastel que Yuuri estaba haciendo con tanto esfuerzo, era para él. 

Fue por eso que se aventuró a preguntar. 

—¿Podemos hacerlo juntos?

El pequeño dragón sonrió, se hizo a un lado de la mesa para que Viktor pudiera pararse a la par. El mago se colocó el delantal como Yuuri y sonrió de nuevo, decidió seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le daban—no iba a arriesgar el trabajo de Yuuri y, recordando los fracasos del día anterior, prefería ser sumiso a arruinar todo—, haciendo más chocolates con sus ingredientes, que sería parte de la decoración del pastel. 

Reían y charlaban de sus días, ninguno se había dado cuenta de lo poco que se habían visto gracias a planear las sorpresas para el día blanco, así que en esa tarde aprovecharon para poder hablar de todo, pero al mismo tiempo era como si no hablasen de absolutamente nada. 

Los temas de conversación fluían uno tras otro sin parar. Las carcajadas llenaban la cocina mientras ambos esperaban con eterna paciencia que el pastel estuviese listo para decorar, las horas se sintieron como minutos hasta que por fin era hora de armar todo. 

De nuevo, Viktor siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Yuuri, tomando la manga pastelera entre sus manos y decorando con poca precisión, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no arruinar por completo el pastel. 

Al estar listo, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás para admirar su ardua labor. Ambos orgullosos por lo que acababan de lograr, aun si fuesen horas de trabajo, se sintieron como minutos en compañía del otro. 

Chocaron sus palmas entre risas y cortaron el pastel para poder probarlo. 

—¡Está delicioso!— gritó Yuuri. 

—Vkusno!— exclamó Viktor al mismo tiempo. 

Cortaron cuatro pedazos del pastel y los dejaron en la refrigeradora, cada uno con nombres para que Christophe, Masumi, Phichit y Seung Gil pudieran probarlo. 

Regresaron a casa, hablaban del mismo día, la conversación no paraba en ningún momento y solo fluía y fluía. Si bien los apartamentos no estaban lejos, sin siquiera darse cuenta habían tomado la ruta más larga para poder hablar aún más. 

Al llegar, se sentaron en la sala, las mejillas dolían por haber sonreído tanto tiempo, pero ninguno quería separarse. 

—La idea original era darte una carta —confesó Yuuri—. Ya la había terminado pero sin querer la quemé cuando estornudé. 

Viktor continuaba riendo a carcajadas, recordando el olor a quemado y la forma en que Yuuri fingía toser. Ahora también era su turno de confesarse. 

—Yo planeaba hacer chocolates, pero ayer tuve… Varios problemas y no pude continuar. 

Y Viktor procedió a contar cada una de las anécdotas del día anterior, el cómo había quemado el chocolate, cómo había usado cantidades exageradas de azúcar y sal, y cómo había arruinado una receta tan simple. 

Viktor disfrutaba escuchar a Yuuri reír, su risa era contagiosa, ambos terminaron con dolores de estómago como si hubieran pasado la tarde entera haciendo abdominales. 

Entre risas y algunas lágrimas, notaron que era tarde y que ambos debían levantarse temprano el día siguiente. 

Se pusieron de pie, Viktor acompañó a Yuuri los pocos metros desde la sala hasta la puerta de su habitación. Una vez allí se sonrieron, el departamento completo cayó en un profundo y cálido silencio. Yuuri miró al suelo, debatiendo si decir o no las palabras que revoloteaban con tanta fuerza en su mente.

—Mila me dijo el significado del relicario —murmuró tan bajo, que por unos segundos Viktor creyó que había escuchado mal. Confirmó que no había sido así cuando vio el rostro de Yuuri sonrojarse más. —G-gracias…

No escuchó nada más, Yuuri no podía soportar ahora el silencio, porque quería una respuesta de Viktor, quería saber si en realidad significaba lo que él esperaba o si había sido solamente un regalo entre amigos. 

Llenándose de valor, Yuuri volteó a ver a Viktor, solo para encontrar que el mago también estaba sonrojado y anonadado. Yuuri no pudo más que sonreír de esa forma que hacía que todas las barreras de Viktor se derritiesen para entregar su corazón completo al dragón. 

Así que, en un arrebato de estupidez y valentía, Viktor tomó a Yuuri por sus brazos, acercándolo a él para dejar un suave, inocente y tímido beso en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagenes del [Capítulo 24](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105560026038272/cap-24)


	25. Capítulo 25

El beso de Yuuri y Viktor duró aproximadamente cinco segundos.

Cinco segundos su aproximábamos un segundo a cinco.

Lo que en realidad quiere decir que no duró nada, absolutamente nada.

Cuando los labios de Yuuri rozaron los de Viktor, el dragón se sorprendió sin entender por completo qué había sucedido. ¿Viktor se había equivocado? ¡Quién diablos se equivoca al dar un beso! No es como si “ _ups, me hice hacia adelante cerrando mis ojos y te besé_ ”.

Se alejó de Viktor, sus manos ahora convertidas con pequeñas garritas, su cara llena de escamas azules que decoraban con más fuerza la comisura de sus ojos y sus mejillas, también sus colmillos habían salido y se podía notar fácilmente por su boca medio abierta de sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron parados frente a frente sin decir nada, Viktor no notó cuando a Yuuri comenzó a salirle humo —literalmente— de la cabeza, y no sabía que en lo único que podía pensar el pequeño dragón, era en escapar de inmediato de ese lugar.

Pero es que, claro, Viktor jamás iba a notarlo, porque él también había hecho cortocircuito.

No lo pensó, se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento, no fue más que un impulso que su corazón le gritaba una y otra vez que debía hacer, porque Yuuri se veía hermoso con esa sonrisa, y su alma era débil ante la belleza del dragón. Se dejó llevar por la tentación que había controlado por tanto tiempo y ahora… Ahora él flotaba en el aire.

La habitación completa estaba vacía, tampoco notó cuando Yuuri escapó hacia su propio cuarto, todo estaba cubierto por escarcha o comenzaba a cubrirse, estaba congelando todo a su alrededor y no fue hasta que chocó contra el techo que notó que él estaba flotando.

Un audible “ _auch_ ” escapó de sus labios, allí notó que incluso podía ver su aliento. Cerró los ojos, sabía que debía comenzar a concentrarse si no quería arruinar por completo toda la decoración de su apartamento.

Con todo el esfuerzo que era capaz en esos momentos, Viktor trató de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo suaves que eran los labios de Yuuri, en cualquier cosa menos en lo lindo que se veía sonrojado, o riendo mientras hacían los postres, tampoco debía pensar en la forma en que sus ojos se hacían más pequeños cuando sonreía, o cómo sus mejillas redonditas se movían cuando hablaba. 

El apartamento completo parecía una tundra. 

Cerró con más fuerza los ojos hasta que logró poner un pie en el hielo que ahora era su piso. Se obligó a suspirar, su aliento saliendo como nubes de su boca, su cabello flotando a la deriva de la gravedad cero y su ropa moviéndose como si el viento los rodeara. 

Fue hasta que logró mantener total control sobre su magia, que notó el olor a algo quemado.

Corrió al cuarto de Yuuri, preocupado de lo que podía pasarle a su pequeño dragón. Lo vio sentado en la cama, una mirada distante en sus ojos y llamas azules consumiendo todo lo que devoraran a su alrededor. Su piel y ropajes estaban intactos, al menos eso se podía salvar.

Claro que no podía decir lo mismo del resto de su cuarto.

Las alarmas contra incendios se activaron, ensordeciéndolos y tomando a ambos por sorpresa, Viktor corrió hacia Yuuri, tomando su mano y apresurándose hacia la salida, donde ya habían evacuado la mayoría de estudiantes. 

La magia del edificio fue rápida, el fuego que había comenzado en el cuarto de Yuuri se apagó sin problemas, pero él seguía incendiando todo a su paso, así que fue necesario que uno de los magos que controlaba el agua lanzara un hechizo a su alrededor, dejando una pequeña llovizna sobre la cabeza del dragón, quien solo miraba perdido al horizonte.

La imagen era bastante graciosa. 

Viktor se sentía responsable de dicho accidente, se acercó a Yuuri con cuidado, tomando su mano y sonriéndole, tratando de calmar al pequeño dragón para que no ocurriera una explosión mayor. 

Notó que estaba funcionando cuando las gotas de agua ya no se evaporaban de inmediato al tocar su piel, ahora penetraban la tela de su ropa e impregnaban su cabello, cayendo sobre su rostro, provocando una escena aún más cómica y conmovedora. 

Soltó la mano del dragón y la colocó sobre su hombro, esperando a que todos desalojaran y regresaran a sus habitaciones, él y Yuuri hicieron lo mismo, caminaron a pasos cortos hasta la entrada de su hogar, donde Viktor estaba seguro que nadie los molestaría.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar—murmuró Viktor, acariciando la cálida mejilla de Yuuri con sus manos. 

Yuuri asintió, ya se había logrado tranquilizar un poco, aunque su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Temía lo que Viktor estaba por decir, debía ser fuerte y afrontar cualquier cosa que estuviese en su camino, Yuuri necesitaba respuestas, aun si su ansiedad no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Tenía miedo que lo único que Viktor pudiera decirle era que el beso no había significado nada y que esperaba que Yuuri lo olvidara. Y diablos que lo intentaría, pero sabía que en su mente siempre estaría el pensamiento de uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida.

Si podía ser sincero, él esperaba de todo corazón que sus corazones estuviesen sincronizados.

Suspiran al mismo tiempo, cosa que causa risitas nerviosas. Deben pensar bien qué dirán, temían que el otro lo interpretara de una forma incorrecta, así que debían cuidar sus palabras. Viktor no comienza la plática, solo buscan acomodarse en un lugar donde nadie pueda interrumpirlos, piensa bien lo que va a decir, pero es Yuuri quien decide hablar primero, tomando valor para darle una pista a Viktor sobre lo especial que fue ese beso para él.

—Ese fue mi primer beso—confiesa Yuuri mirando hacia el suelo, sonrojado. 

No espera que eso sea lo primero que Yuuri dice, puede entenderlo, después de todo, las criaturas son aun niños y no tenían tanta oportunidad de salir de la academia. Aun así, saber que él fue el responsable del primer beso de Yuuri, le derretía por dentro.

Yuuri no dijo más, nervioso y esperando la respuesta de Viktor, porque no sabe qué podrá decir el mago. Viktor eleva su mano y rasca su nuca, indeciso si debería no confesar. Yuuri fue muy valiente, así que lo menos que podía hacer, era decir la verdad.

—También fue mi primer beso. 

La cabeza de Yuuri voltea a una velocidad poco humana, sus ojos abiertos por completo, desde que puede recordar, Yuuri siempre pensó en Viktor como un maestro de las relaciones, como el hombre más experimentado de todos, ¡ya era un adulto! Además de ser bastante popular con todas las personas, pensar que jamás había besado a alguien era algo que Yuuri no podía creer. 

—¿Estás bromeando? —Ni siquiera pudo hablar, solo movió sus labios anonadado. 

—No, es cierto. Nunca he besado a nadie… Nunca había besado a nadie —Se apresuró a contestar. 

Yuuri desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el suelo, más sonrojado, sonriendo, pensando en las posibilidades y sobre lo que acababa de pasar. 

Viktor no se había disculpado, no había negado el beso, no había ignorado a Yuuri, eso solo quería decir una cosa. 

Viktor _sí_ quiso besarlo…

¿Cierto?

Siente como una mano se posa sobre la suya, voltea a ver de nuevo a Viktor, solo para ver cómo el mago le sonreía tímido y acercaba su rostro. 

“ _Oh, por Merlín, Viktor quiere besarme de nuevo_ ” pensó. 

Vio en cámara lenta como Viktor cerraba los ojos y se acercaba poco a poco, Yuuri trató de hacer lo mismo, nervioso de pensar en que volvería a besar a Viktor. Sus manos estaban sudando y temblaban, y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le haría falta aire. 

Cerró los ojos y se acercó lento, como lo había visto en tantas películas y de la misma forma que había leído en tantos libros de romance, hasta que algo lo golpeó. 

Escuchó un “ _auch_ ” y luego una risa, él también se alejó, quitándose los lentes para acariciar su tabique nasal. Vio a Viktor sobando cerca de su ojo mientras reía, había chocado contra sus lentes. 

_Ups_.

Los nervios ganaron a ambos, dejando una retahíla de risitas escapar. Yuuri se acercó más a Viktor para apoyarse en su pecho mientras este lo abrazaba, sus cuerpos moviéndose por las carcajadas. 

Minutos después, Yuuri y Viktor se miraron sonrientes, no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas, no había necesidad de forzar los sentimientos que ya se encontraban allí. 

Yuuri cerró sus ojos y con cuidado, se apoyó en el hombro de Viktor, sintiendo al mago rodear sus hombros con cariño.

—Ya es noche—murmura Viktor.

El día siguiente tenían una clase importante, así que debían dormir temprano. No saben qué hacer, porque no saben de qué más hablar, y no es que faltaran los temas de conversación entre ambos, pero disfrutaban del silencio y también disfrutaban estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

Yuuri suspira y siente que se ahoga en su propia saliva cuando la mano de Viktor busca la suya con nerviosismo, entrelazan sus dedos y ninguno dice nada, están temblando tanto de emoción como de miedo, y aun mientras las horas pasan, no pueden hacer nada más que estar allí, juntos.

Viktor se levanta primero, sus manos aun conectadas. Toma las del dragón entre las propias y lleva los nudillos de Yuuri a sus labios para dejar un casto y tímido beso que deja a Yuuri sonrojado.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri—murmura, y Yuuri no sabe qué tiene su voz que le hace ver estrellas en su visión periférica.

No es capaz de hablar ni de continuar lo que estaba haciendo, solo corre hacia su habitación para poder pensar más tranquilo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagen del [capítulo 25](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619105661075259392/cap-25)


	26. Extra [Pociones]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Información general sobre las pociones.

**E R O S**

Amor romántico y sexual.

Sabor: Eros tiene un sabor a licor picante, bastante intenso en el paladar. Siempre está burbujeante y su temperatura es bastante elevada.

Olor: Fuerte a canela, si se huele de cerca, deja una sensación picante por varios segundos.

Color: Rojo intenso, de consistencia muy líquida.

Habilidad: Aumenta la fuerza de quien la tome.

* * *

**P H I L I A**

Amor de hermanos.

Sabor: Refrescante al tomarla ya que siempre está fría, tiene un sabor parecido a un refresco dulce de limón y una efervescencia distintiva.

Olor: Aroma leve a cítricos con manzana.

Color: Azul intenso, consistencia un poco más espesa.

Habilidad: Aumenta la fuerza vital.

* * *

**A G A P E**

Amor puro e incondicional.

Sabor: Tiene sabor dulce, como a algodón de azúcar. La poción siempre está tibia y no pesa nada.

Olor: Aroma suave, con un toque de vainilla y flores.

Color: Dorado (emite un leve brillo). Tiene consistencia espesa y suave, muchos la describen como “tomar una nube”.

Habilidad: Sana heridas y enfermedades.

* * *

**S T O R G E**

Amor a un hijo.

Sabor: Sabor fuerte que poco a poco pasa a ser refrescante y suave.

Olor: A chocolate caliente.

Color: Naranja pastel, tiene consistencia densa.

Habilidad: Inmunidad.

* * *

**L U D U S**

Amor sin ataduras.

Sabor: Tiene un sabor agridulce con un toque suave a picante.

Olor: Aroma fuerte y agradable, fresco incluso. La mayoría de gente sonríe al oler.

Color: Morado claro, consistencia líquida.

Habilidad: Agilidad. 

* * *

**P R A G M A**

Amor de toda la vida.

Sabor: Té negro con miel.

Olor: Fuerte aroma a sándalo.

Color: Café, consistencia líquida y traslúcido.

Habilidad: Elimina la fatiga, ayuda a calmar y despejar la mente. Aumenta la inteligencia.

* * *

**A R I A**

No hay suficiente información.

Sabor: Desconocido.

Olor: Desconocido.

Color: Desconocido.

Habilidad: Desconocida.


	27. Capítulo 26

Desvelados y ansiosos, ninguno habló mientras desayunaban. Las clases y su día a día debía seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, porque ninguno sabía cómo continuar… Como algo más.

Tenían temprano una clase que era combinada entre magos y familiares _, “Fundamento de Química Mágica”_ era una de las clases más esperadas en toda la academia, los magos tenían cierta experiencia ya que habían estudiado en su momento, pero para todos los familiares, las pociones que aprenderían a hacer allí era algo nuevo.

La primera fase del curso consistía en pociones comunes, llevó una explicación de dos horas completas sobre su creadora, información sobre los materiales a utilizar, tipos de calderos y cómo debían emplearse, además de una larga charla sobre seguridad mágica.

Los familiares estaban fascinados, los magos… no tanto.

Las pociones más famosas eran aquellas que podían hacerse entre dos personas, aprendieron rápido que eran nombradas dependiendo del lazo que se necesitara compartir para realizarlas, dos personas que nunca se habían hablado no serían capaces de crear nada, ya que tambien la fuerza de las pociones dependía de la fuerza entre el lazo de las personas. Cada una era fascinante, con sabores, colores, consistencias y daban habilidades únicas a quien las tomara

En parejas se podían crear seis pociones en total, la teoría de esta magia era estupenda, la magia que llevaba crearlas era algo asombroso para las pequeñas criaturas, más aún porque los ingredientes eran sencillos: Agua, arena y papeles o madera, todo esto depositado en un caldero hirviendo y de este surgía una poción.

Habían aprendido que depende la poción esta simplemente flotaría o saldría volando por los aires, el resultado era siempre inesperado, y en el techo del salón podían verse diversas abolladuras causadas por cursos pasados. 

Si bien la clase era redundante y aburrida para los magos, Viktor no podía dejar de sonreir mientras admiraba a Yuuri tan concentrado apuntando en su cuaderno. Sus ojitos concentrados, bailando entre la pizarra y su cuaderno, sus manos moviéndose lo más rápido que podían entre apuntes y a veces hacia sus lentes para ajustarlos en su tabique nasal, y siempre que tenía una incertidumbre, no dudaba en acercarse más a Viktor y preguntarle en voz baja, ya que estaban en clases, no tenía mayor opción que susurrar en su oido, y es que rayos, cuando eso pasaba, cuando el cálido aliento de Yuuri tocaba su piel, Viktor juraba que iba a morir en el instante. Más de una vez tuvo que pellizcar su brazo para evitar voltear y robarle otro pequeño beso a Yuuri.

Al final de la lección, Viktor quedó con el brazo rojo.

Cuando se terminaron las dos horas de clase, todos saltaron de sus asientos entusiasmados puesto que finalmente era tiempo de practicar. Habían varios calderos a dispoción, podrían compartir uno por mesa y, considerando que las mesas podían ser de entre cuatro a seis personas, era perfecto para Viktor y Yuuri, quienes habían tomado asiento junto a Phichit y Christophe.

Sabían que las pociones más comunes entre familiares y magos era Agape y Storge, era por esto que la profesora quería enseñarles otras pociones, invitando a un mago que tiempo atrás había recibido clases con ella.

Christophe se sorprendió cuando vio a su esposo entrar, sonriendole enamorado mientras elevaba su mano y esperaba paciente a que Masumi caminara hacia él y se sentara a su lado. Compartieron un suave beso de saludo, haciendo que muchos se sonrojaron aun si fuese le beso más inocente que podían dedicarse.

Antes de pasar a realizar pociones entre familiares y magos, quería que trataran de hacer con otras personas. Al frente del salón pasaron Masumi y Christophe tomados de las manos, listos para realizar la primera poción. 

Frente al pequeño caldero, Masumi extendió su mano y una nube negra salió de esta, con cuidado la dejó caer en el caldero y luego miró a Christophe crear una flor para hacer lo mismo. Dejaron caer tambien los demás ingredientes hasta que el caldero comenzó a burbujear y a hacer sonidos extraños.

Segundos después, un hermoso cristal negro flotaba en la superficie.

Masumi la tomó y se sonrojó un poco, Yuuri pudo notar que todos los magos lo estaban y que tambien la profesora parecía sonrojarse, habían pasado dos horas completas estudiando, así que por la forma de la poción y el color del líquido estaba seguro que era Eros.

La profesora trató de explicar, sin ser demasiado explícita por tener media clase llena de menores de edad, que esa poción era Eros maduro.

Y es que lo más normal era que las pociones no fuesen puras, las más comunes tenían una pequeña mezcla de otra poción, así que trató de ver el lado positivo: podría explicarle eso mejor a sus alumnos.

La poción comenzó a pasar de mano en mano, la mayoría la tiraba a la siguiente persona como papa caliente hasta que llegó a Yuuri. Gracias a su parte dragón pudo sostener la poción en sus manos para que los demás la admiraran, estaba hirviendo y su líquido burbujeaba, cuando abrió la poción, todos tuvieron que retroceder por el fuerte aroma a canela que incluso hacía que sus narices picaran. Era de un rojo intenso y, en un acto de valentía, decide darle un pequeño sorbo.

Se arrepiente de inmediato.

Viktor agarra la poción antes que esta caiga al suelo, la hace levitar porque no es capaz de sostenerla entre sus manos sin quemarse, ve a Yuuri, sonrojado, tosiendo y sacando la lengua. Trata de no reírse por la cómica escena pero falla, todos los magos fallan, porque todos recuerdan la primera vez que probaron el fuerte y picante sabor de Eros.

—¿Ya todos pudieron observarla?—se escuchó un audible sí alrededor del salón—Bien, esta poción se llama Eros, cómo ya les había comentado. ¿Alguien puede decirme para qué sirve? Preferiblemente los familiares. 

Phichit fue el primero en levantar la mano. 

—Eros es… ¿Amor romántico? —Todos los magos tuvieron que tragar una risita al pensar en lo inocentes que eran los familiares— Aumenta la fuerza física de una persona. 

La profesora asintió orgullosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Sabe horrible!—exclama Yuuri, acercándose a Viktor con sus ojos llorosos. El sabor aún fuerte en su lengua y Viktor se apiada de él, buscando un poco de agua y algún dulce para su pequeño dragón.

—El sabor de Eros depende de la fuerza en el vínculo de las parejas—explica entre risas cuando se acerca de nuevo—Christophe y Masumi llevan tiempo juntos, así que su poción es fuerte. 

Y diablos que lo era, piensa Yuuri, y recuerda cómo en clase habían explicado que Eros era conocida por su sabor a licor picante, no ayudaba en nada que el líquido estuviese hirviendo y, si bien no era capaz de quemar, se podía sentir el calor mientras bajaba por su garganta.

Era justo cómo se sentía Yuuri cuando debía exhalar fuego.

—Es muy común que las pociones sean combinadas, sin embargo siempre existe un sentimiento más fuerte que otro—explicó la profesora en voz alta—, entre magos y familiares los más comunes son Agape, Philia y Storge. Depende de su lazo es la fuerza de la poción. Pero recuerden: ustedes siguen desarrollando su lazo, si la poción no llegase a ser tan fuerte como esperan, no tienen por qué preocuparse. 

Emocionados, Phichit y Yuuri deciden probar. Se acercan al caldero que estaba en su propia mesa, colocan los ingredientes, seguidos de una escama de Yuuri y una pluma de Phichit. Miran asombrados cómo el caldero burbujea por varios segundos hasta que se escucha una explosión que saca más de un grito. Escuchan algo golpear con fuerza el techo y luego caer de nuevo en el caldero, salpicando a todos a su alrededor.

Entre risas, Yuuri y Phichit admiran el hermoso vial de vidrio que era su poción, y un tanto fascinados tambien de su resistencia.

Yuuri toma el vial entre sus manos y admira su hermoso color, sonríe y ve a Phichit, quien está igual de emocionado que él.

El líquido es de un intenso azul, su consistencia espesa dentro del cristal. La poción era helada al tacto, contrario a Eros, pero aún así tenía una pequeña efervescencia. Yuuri y Phichit tomaron un trago cada uno, sonriente luego de probarla por el agradable sabor.

—Sabe a limonada—dijo Phichit, ofreciendola a Chris para que la probara también. 

—Cítrico con manzana...—dijo Yuuri, tratando de recordar la clase que acababan de tener—Color azul… Fría…. ¿Philia?

Viktor sonríe y asiente, enternecido de la poción que Yuuri y Phichit compartían era aquella dada por el amor entre hermanos. Phichit y Yuuri solo compartieron una mirada de nuevo, sonriendose emocionados sin decir nada más, por alguna razón, no era sorpresa para ambos. 

Pronto, magos y familiares comienzan a trabajar juntos. Varias pociones salen despedidas hacia el cielo, otras flotan en el caldero, todas eran justo las que la profesora había dicho, así que nadie se sorprendía de enconrarlas.

Viktor y Yuuri deciden probar, se miran, toman los ingredientes y los colocan uno a uno en el caldero, recuerdan el beso que habían compartido y temen lo que pueda pasar, pero esperan lo mejor mientras Yuuri deja una de sus escamas caer mientras que Viktor crea un pedazo de hielo de la nada y hace lo mismo que Yuuri.

No hay nada anormal, el líquido en el caldero burbujea como lo ha hecho con todos, no hay un haz de luz, no hay un terremoto, no hay nada más que un pequeño y hermoso vial flotando en el agua.

La poción que sale del caldero no es normal, eso pueden asegurarlo, porque ninguno la había visto antes y no estaba en los apuntos de ninguno. La toman entre ambos, sin poder dejar de admirarla, pensando por un segundo que a lo mejor habían hecho algo malo, pero no había manera que algo tan hermoso resultara de un error.

Su líquido era espeso, degradaba su color de azul a morado y no importaba si se agitaba, no había forma de que los colores se combinaran. El tapón brillaba como oro puro, su cuello negro estaba decorado por hermosos collares dorados que caían con gracia en toda la botella y, en el centro el cristal, había un precioso adorno de oro. 

Se miraron por un largo rato, la habitación entera en silencio, trataban de encontrar qué era esa poción, porque los familiares jamás la habían leído en clases. 

Sin embargo los magos recordaban haberlo estudiado, quedaba en lo más profundo de sus mentes, una poción imposible de conseguir entre magos y familiares.

Aria. 

—La clase terminó. Viktor, Yuuri, necesito que se queden para hablar con ustedes dos. 


	28. Capítulo 27

Esa no era la primera oportunidad que tenía Yuko de ver a Aria.

Por varios segundos se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando cuando experimentó la sensación de ver el pequeño bote flotar en el caldero cuando, siendo apenas una estudiante, había hecho la poción con el que era su mejor amigo. 

No solo quedaron anonadados con Takeshi al ver una poción completamente nueva, su líquido era rosado y negro y por más que lo movían, los colores nunca se juntaban. El bote de cristal estaba finamente decorado con bordes dorados y al abrirla, se podía distinguir un fuerte Eros. Con el pasar de los años, su poción Aria había cambiado, poco a poco cambiando de Eros a Pragma. 

No era de sorprenderse que ahora estuvieran casados y con tres hermosas hijas. 

Si bien Aria entre magos era algo muy poco común (Yuko no conocía otra pareja además de ella y Takeshi que pudieran crear a Aria), no era algo nunca escuchado. 

Lo que ella jamás había visto era que un mago y su familiar fueran capaces de crearla. 

Todos salieron apresurados del salón, con miles de preguntas sin respuestas, cabizbajos, algunos volteaban a ver con lástima a Viktor y a Yuuri, otros con curiosidad. Yuuri estaba nervioso, sin saber qué había hecho malo. En cambio Viktor parecía pálido, el color había dejado por completo su rostro y no parecía poder moverse en absoluto. 

Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar, ¿tan malo era Aria?

La profesora Yuko estaba sentada en su escritorio, parecía concentrada en algo invisible, como si estuviera planeando con sumo cuidado sus palabras. Abrió la boca más de una vez, pero ninguna oración salió de sus labios, hasta que finalmente decidió cual era la pregunta principal. 

—Viktor, ¿qué edad tienes?

—20—respondió apenado. 

—¿Yuuri?

—16 —respondió sin titubear.

Sintió gran parte de la tensión de su cuerpo irse, sus músculos se relajaron e incluso suspiró de alivio. La diferencia de edad no era tan grande y Yuuri no era un niño tampoco. Si sus edades fueran como las de un familiar y un mago normal, estaría más que molesta, pero recordaba que Viktor era el mago más joven de la academia y Yuuri era la criatura de más edad en su promoción.

Y es que a cualquier le asustaría ver a un mago de 25 con un familiar de 13.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Yuko, ahora mirando acusadoramente a Viktor. 

El mago se apresuró a levantar las manos, palmas y dedos extendidos como escudo ante la acusación. Segundos atrás toda la sangre se había desvanecido del rostro de Viktor. Ahora parecía que toda había llegado a sus mejillas para dejarlas completamente teñidas.

—¡No es lo que parece! —dijo desesperado, esperando no causarle problemas a Yuuri.

¿No es lo que parece? ¡¿Qué cosa no es lo que parece?! Yuuri no entendía, y su miraba iba entre la profesora Yuko y Viktor, esperando que alguno se digne a explicarle qué era todo ese revuelo. ¡Era solo una poción!

Yuko entrecierra sus ojos de manera acusadora, saca su varita mágica y la mueve. Yuko, una famosa maga de armonía, era capaz de hacer que cualquier persona a sus alrededores se arrodillara llorando confesando sus pecados, o que cualquier persona a su lado pudiera sonreír, sintiendo paz interior pese a cualquier tormento que pudiera tener. 

Claro que jamás usaría el peso de sus habilidades en un alumno, pero necesitaba saber si Viktor decía o no la verdad y solo tenía una forma confiable de hacerlo.

Movió su varita mágica, un halo de luz rosa destelló de ella y una pequeña muñeca de papel apareció de la nada, tenía un aura rosa casi imperceptible y caminó en el aire, como si lo hiciera en el suelo, hacia el hombro de Viktor, quien no fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, completamente tenso sin saber qué haría Yuko.

La muñeca en su hombro alzó sus pequeños brazos a su rostro, se inclinó hacia Viktor y pareció escuchar atenta, como si usara sus diminutas manos para amplificar el sonido en su oreja. Segundos pasaron y la muñeca asintió, y de nuevo comenzó a dar pasos en el aire hasta llegar a Yuko, posándose en su hombro y susurrando a su oído, usando sus dos pequeñas manos para tapar su boca. 

Yuuri solo pudo ladear su cabeza, pensando que parecía el juego de teléfono descompuesto.

Yuko asintió, movió una vez más la varita y la muñeca se esfumó en una nube rosa. Por fin la profesora pudo relajar completamente sus hombros: la muñeca había confirmado que las palabras de Viktor eran ciertas y que _no era lo que parecía._

—Bien, no es lo que parece. ¿Te molestaría decirme entonces qué es? —Se cruzó de hombros, su mirada aún era acusadora y Viktor sentía el peso del mundo sobre él.

Nunca espero tener que afrontar _algo así_ tan pronto.

El mago no pudo sostener su mirada, sus ojos se movieron hacia el suelo, como si este fuera más interesante. Yuuri ya no soportaba la tensión, no sabía qué estaba pasando, no entendía por qué los dos parecían tener una batalla mental donde Viktor iba perdiendo por mucho. Dio un paso al frente, cubriendo a Viktor de forma protectora con su cuerpo, acercándose a Yuko y mirándola preocupado.

—Maestra, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa de malo? ¿Qué hay de malo con esa poción? 

Yuko no había olvidado que Yuuri aún estaba en la sala, solo había deseado que el familiar no se atreviera a preguntar más cosas. Sería algo difícil de explicar, pero era necesario para ambos, ahora ella se sentía responsable de los dos.

Se queda pensativa un poco, siempre había tenido corazón débil por los familiares y desde el primer momento quiso mucho al pequeño dragón, así que decide hacer una pequeña jugarreta con el mago, solo para darle a entender quien mandaba en la academia.

Les pide a ambos que se sienten, el salón clase estaba completamente vacío, lo que solo hacía que Yuuri se sintiera aún más diminuto e indefenso en el salón. Yuko esta vez no fue al pizarrón, se acomodó mejor sobre la mesa y comienza a mover sus manos para elaborar una ilusión mágica frente a ellos. 

—Esta poción que ustedes han creado se llama Aria. Es una de las pociones más raras y no importa qué lazo compartan las personas, ni su poder mágico, no importa su rango o su linaje: es imposible de crear para cualquiera. 

La botella vacía de Aria apareció, Yuuri la miró sorprendido, no había líquido adentro, pero repentinamente pareció llenarse de una mezcla de rosados y negros que, justo como su poción, no parecían combinarse. 

—Aria siempre es diferente, distinguida solo por su botella. Siempre tendrá dos colores que pertenecerán a los colores de las auras de sus creadores. En este caso, ven a Aria rosa y negra porque son los colores de mi aura y la de mi esposo. 

Yuuri ahora estaba más confundido. 

Viktor se hundía más en su asiento, la vergüenza llevándolo a comerse las uñas.

—Si yo creo Aria ahora con Takeshi, aun si el líquido es de otro color y consistencia, tiene las características de Pragma, la primera vez que la creamos, tenía un fuerte olor y sabor a Eros. Las pociones cambian con el tiempo, pero Aria es la única siempre se transformará en Pragma. Sus colores y el cristal seguirán igual, pero tendrá el sabor y los efectos de Pragma.

—Pero Yuko —interrumpió Yuuri, sin entender del todo la explicación mientras Viktor solo quería morirse —¿Pragma no era un amor de toda la vida? Creía que solo parejas de ancianos podían crearla. 

—Pragma es el amor eterno, —dijo riendo por lo tierno que era el dragóncito, pero así como no necesitan ser hermanos para crear Philia, no necesitas ser un anciano para crear Pragma cuando es con Aria. Aria simplemente te dice que permanecerás con esa persona toda la vida. 

Claro, pero eso no era raro. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Yuuri. ¡Era lógico que pasaría el resto de su vida con Viktor! Eran mago y familiar, habían hecho un juramento, no sabía por qué el revuelo si era algo normal. ¿Cierto?

—Maestra, pero no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene de extraño que eso pasara? Somos mago y familiar, ¡claro que estaremos siempre juntos!

Se escuchó un fuerte ruido hueco a su lado, Viktor había golpeado su frente contra la mesa en la que estaban, las últimas palabras de Yuuri habían hecho que su corazón estallara de ternura y que le costara aún más contenerse para no tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo. 

Yuko entendió, llevó su mano a sus labios para controlar una suave risa, este dragón iba a sacarla de quicio de lo tremendamente adorable que era. 

—Yuuri, no cualquier pareja puede crear Aria. 

—¿Por qué nosotros pudimos?

Viktor sabía la respuesta y por el mismo hecho que la conocía, quería solo lanzarse del cuarto piso por la emoción y la vergüenza de tener que escuchar a una profesora decirlo. 

—¿Viktor? Creo que como el mago responsable de Yuuri, deberías ser tu quien lo explique—dijo Yuko con una sonrisa malévola que daba a entender sus oscuras intenciones de molestar más al mago.

 _“¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!”_ piensa Viktor con sarcasmo marcado en su mente. ¿En verdad se suponía que él debía explicárselo a Yuuri? Buscó las palabras correctas, pero todas sonaban mal. ¡No podía! Definitivamente no podía, estaba seguro que moriría de nervios si lo hacía. Su cara ya estaba lo suficientemente roja, su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Estallaría, en definitiva estallaría. 

El asiento en el que estaba Viktor no era más que un témpano de hielo, sus pies podrían patinar sobre el suelo en esos instantes. Trató de controlar su habilidad lo mejor que pudo, agarrándose de la poca sanidad mental que le quedaba para no comenzar a levitar por todo el salón. 

Primero murmura algo entre dientes, es suave, no se entiende lo que dice y Yuuri se acerca más a él para lograr captar bien la oración.

—Es de compañeros de vida—murmura Viktor por segunda vez, de nuevo a regañadientes. Yuko deja escapar una risita burlona, sabe que es cruel lo que hace, pero no puede evitar hacer sufrir un poco al mago. 

Después de todo nunca le había agradado que le mintieran. La muñeca le había dicho que sí, Viktor estaba diciendo la verdad, sin embargo no estaba siendo completamente sincero con algo. No era como si tenía que decirlo en voz alta, porque cuando tomó la poción y la abrió, un aroma a picante y canela golpeó tenue su nariz.

Sin duda alguna había un leve Eros allí.

—¿No entendí? —dijo Yuuri, y sí, en definitiva, Viktor moriría. 

—Compañeros de vida—volvió a murmurar. 

—Viktor, lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo…

—¡Aria es para almas gemelas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imagenes del capítulo](<a%20href=)" rel="nofollow">Capítulo 1


	29. Capítulo 28

Almas gemelas.

Almas gemelas…

Almas…

¿Almas gemelas?

¿Cómo así? ¿Almas que se parecen? ¿Almas que nacieron del mismo algo? ¿Nacidas al mismo tiempo?

Porque Yuuri tenía un concepto de alma gemela, pero definitivamente no podía ser el mismo concepto que Yuko y Viktor tenían, porque no había forma que Viktor y él…

Viktor… Viktor y él…

Yuuri explotó.

Literalmente. 

Las llamas comenzaron a cubrir el cuerpo de Yuuri, creciendo a velocidades anormales. Viktor estuvo a punto de congelar el lugar, pero de repente las llamas se concentraron alrededor de Yuuri y parecían golpear contra una especie de barrera invisible.

Existían hechizos que eran comunes para todos magos, uno de esos era un escudo, así que Yuko actuó rápido, conteniendo el fuego azul que salía de Yuuri como un baile de feroces dragones. Su varita mágica desprendiendo energía para evitar que la academia completa se quemara, a estas alturas ya no era nada extraño para los maestros tener que controlar el carácter _explosivo_ de algunos alumnos, así que Viktor quedo sorprendido cuando Yuko no parecía inmutarse, solo sonreía mientras dejaba a Yuuri dentro de la burbuja de fuego. 

—Al menos tú solo congelas el piso—comentó Yuko, y Viktor no pensaba que podía avergonzarse más. 

—Lo siento—murmuró sin palabras, solo moviendo sus labios. 

—Bien, Yuuri está en shock, su dragón interno está haciendo un desastre así que estará en otro mundo por un par de minutos. Ahora necesito que me expliques bien qué hace un mago con su familiar siendo almas gemelas. 

—¡Juro que no es nada malo! Quiero mucho a Yuuri, lo respeto, así que no he hecho nada contra su _volunt_ -

Yuko frunció el ceño, mirando a Viktor. 

Viktor había sentido a lo largo de su vida fríos aterradores. Había sentido su espalda congelarse y sus dientes tiritar, pero jamás en sus años de vida había sentido una mirada tan fría, desgarrante y penetradora como en ese momento.

Sintió escalofríos de repente. 

—¡No es lo que parece!

—Bien, dime qué es lo que parece. Porque seamos sinceros, Viktor. Yuuri es talentoso y muy entregado, pero un mago joven nunca saldría de su línea para hacer un hechizo de visión, jamás se hubiera quedado tanto tiempo en la academia de criaturas y jamás haría lo que tú hiciste. Hay algo más, estoy segura, y quiero saberlo. 

En la mano donde no sostenía la varita mágica, Yuko hizo a una pequeña muñeca de papel aparecer, Viktor tembló de miedo, miró hacia Yuuri, quien aún estaba sentado en su asiento, rodeado de una barrera protectora que no dejaba salir las llamas. Yuko tenía razón, su parte dragón había cerrado todo en una cápsula, así que debían esperar que saliera de su estupor. 

Nunca le había dicho nada a nadie, pero tarde o temprano debía confesarlo. 

—Yuuri me salvó la vida. 

Yuko alzó una ceja, sin entender bien las palabras de Viktor quien suspiró, tomó su varita mágica mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a moverla. 

La habitación entera se transformó, ahora parecía el universo con estrellas flotando, Viktor llevó la varita a su cabeza, tocando una vez con suavidad y de inmediato Yuko pudo ver el recuerdo de Viktor. 

“ _No es suficiente_ ” podía escucharse, la voz no venía de ningún lado en particular, era una voz que Yuko no reconocía, sin embargo era demasiado familiar. Trata de recordar donde la ha escuchado antes, pero falla. 

“ _Tengo que ser mejor, tengo que ir más alto, más fuerte_ ”

La escucha de nuevo, resuena con fuerza en su cabeza, y es cuando Yuko la reconoce. 

No es una voz, no está escuchando un sonido, no es un tampoco un movimiento de cuerdas vocales, es un pensamiento. La voz que escucha no es la de Viktor, es la voz de una mente, una voz sin tono, una _voz sin voz_ , aquella que siempre está en lo más profundo, recitando cada acción, cada pensamiento.

Yuko está dentro de la mente de Viktor. 

Lo ve todo desde otra perspectiva, es un recuerdo hecho por el mago, pero puede sentir lo mismo que Viktor y escuchar sus pensamientos. 

El mago tiene aún su cabello largo, está en un lugar desconocido, Yuko aún no puede saber dónde es, porque su perspectiva es limitada a lo que Viktor puede recordar. Ve al mago tirado en el suelo, sus labios morados, la punta de sus dedos negros, al igual que su nariz y sus orejas. Una de sus mejillas tenía una mancha roja, copos de nieve parecían incrustarse en su piel, marcas de congelación decoraban sus brazos y cuello, y Viktor parecía concentrado. 

Poco a poco, sus dedos fueron ganando un color más natural, primero un rojo y luego regresaron al color de la piel de Viktor. El mago respiró de nuevo, había contenido el aliento para poder curarse a sí mismo. 

Yuko conocía esa técnica. Los magos jóvenes eran afectados por su elemento, por eso mismo una de las primeras prácticas de todos era la curación, el acto de revertir la magia propia en el cuerpo. Era un proceso doloroso y cansado, pero aun así Viktor se levantó, el sudor empapaba su camisa, el rocío de la noche caía en su cabello, su aliento podía verse en una nube blanca saliendo de sus labios. De pie luchaba por no tambalear. Cerró los ojos, extendió sus manos hacia los lados, Yuko quiso gritar y advertirle, olvidando que eso no era más que un recuerdo, el joven estaba llevando su entrenamiento demasiado lejos. 

Todo mago tenía un límite y si lo pasaba, el propio elemento con el que uno nació lo consumiría. Yuko veía con temor al joven perderse en su mente, su ropa y cabello comenzaron a flotar, el suelo se transformó en una pista de hielo hasta que Viktor comenzó a volar. 

Yuko quiso detenerlo, pero de nuevo, era solo un recuerdo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. 

Junto a él, ella comienza a elevarse, apreciando como Viktor perdía el control de su poder y cómo comenzaba a elevarse a alturas peligrosas. El aire comenzaba a tornarse denso, le costaba respirar, su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse de nuevo y ahora no era por magia, no había forma en que pudiera curar las heridas de congelamiento que venían. Viktor trató de bajar, incapaz de controlar su magia. 

_“Voy a morir”_ Yuko escucha a Viktor pensar, en su voz no había miedo, no había desesperación. Era lúgubre, sin ningún sentimiento llenándola, nada más que la soledad de un alma desamparada. 

Es cuando Yuko ve algo. Algo se acerca a Viktor, es un dragón, su tamaño más pequeño que el de los dragones habituales, era obvio que era un pequeño niño. ¡Pero los niños tienen prohibido transformarse sin la supervisión de un adulto! No lo ve bien, parece más una figura negra, Yuko entiende que no puede verlo porque en esos instantes Viktor no tenía una imagen clara. El dragón se enrolla alrededor de VIktor, su piel se siente cálida y tierna, ve a Viktor relajarse, el sentimiento desconocido para él. Desde hacía mucho que no sentía un abrazo tan…

Genuino. 

Ve que el dragón también parece asustado, está segura que jamás había volado tan alto. Comienza su descenso teniendo cuidado con el cuerpo que está cuidando. Cuando llega al suelo, la forma del dragón regresa a ser humana, el pequeño se apresura a ponerse sus ropas, es un niño no mayor a diez años. Mira a su alrededor, Yuuri se apresura a quitar su haori, aún no ha ganado la tela especial así que es solo un manto de algodón. Cubre con dificultad a Viktor, Yuko entiende que por la oscuridad y su falta de visión, Yuri no podía ver nada más que una figura borrosa frente a él. 

Levanta su mano, va a alumbrar un poco las tinieblas cuando escucha a alguien gritar. 

_“¡Es por aquí!”_

Yuuri se asusta, sabe que no puede estar fuera de los aposentos solo, así que se apresura a irse no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Viktor. 

“ _Oh por Dios, Viktor_ ”

* * *

La visión se dispersa, Viktor se sienta de nuevo junto a Yuuri, suspira y extiende sus manos para apoyarlas en la silla, mira a Yuko, sonrojado, porque nunca nadie había visto su historia. 

—Soy el hijo fuera de matrimonio de mi padre, todos mis hermanos han sido magos excepcionales. Ese año yo tenía apenas catorce, aun si trataban de ocultarlo, nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno a los ojos de nadie. Mi padre fue invitado ese año a la ceremonia, decidió llevarme con él. Practicaba cada noche cuando sabía que nadie me observaría. 

Yuko siempre lo había sospechado. Todas las personas llamaban a Viktor como un mago prodigio, porque jamás nadie lo veía practicar o esforzarse. Muchos pensaban que su magia venía de su familia o un golpe de suerte. Viktor jamás había confesado en realidad lo difícil que había sido para él desde un principio llegar al puesto donde se encontraba en la actualidad.

—Ese día me excedí, creo que alguien vio volar un dragón, Yuuri también tenía la mala costumbre de practicar cuando nadie lo veía. Justo esa noche alguien visualizó una figura volando alto, cuando llegaron solo me encontraron a mí en el suelo. De no ser por él, hubiera flotado hasta el espacio y jamás hubiera regresado. 

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Nunca vi su rostro, pero jamás olvidaría su forma de dragón. Aun años después, cuando vi a Yuuri transformarse quedé pasmado. Siempre pensé que el dragón a quien yo había visto ese día ya tendría un mago, así que ver a Yuuri fue… Una bendición de los dioses. 

Viktor mira directamente a Yuko, sus ojos brillantes y su mirada seria, respira hondo, introduce su mano en la barrera mágica que Yuko ha construido, toma la mano de Yuuri, las llamas danzan tratando de devorar su piel, todas fallan ante las bajas temperaturas que lo rodean. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Yuuri y, sin dejar de ver a Yuko, suplica en voz baja pero segura.

—Por favor, déjeme quedarme con Yuuri. Él es mi familiar y nunca haría nada que lo perjudicara.

Yuko sonríe tiernamente, asiente una sola vez y esto hace que el rostro de Viktor cambie por completo, una hermosa sonrisa se pinta en sus labios, sus hombros se relajan y voltea a ver a Yuuri cuyas llamas poco a poco comenzaban a cesar gracias al frío tacto de Viktor. Por alguna razón, el mago se sentía poderoso, era casi como si hubiese recibido una bendición.

—No sería capaz de separar a dos almas gemelas—fue la única explicación que dio Yuko antes de quitar la barrera protectora alrededor de Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Imágenes del capítulo](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619106254660501504/cap-28)


	30. Capítulo 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri despierta luego de varias horas dormido, él y Viktor hablan.

De la nada, todo parecía ser demasiado.

Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, la luz le daba directamente y era incómodo, se movió por instinto, alejándose de todo lo que pudiera perturbar su mente.

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, como cansado, sentía que acababa de correr una maratón completa en menos de un minuto. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se obliga a abrir los ojos, no recuerda absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar, ve las paredes de su cuarto y siente las sábanas bajo su cuerpo pesado, no quiere moverse, pero deja salir un agudo gemido de incomodidad porque hay algo en lo más profundo de su mente que quiere florecer.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo, trata de hacer memoria… Recuerda hablar con Yuko, recuerda estar sentado con Viktor. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaban en la oficina de la profesora Yuko?

Tenía algo que ver con una clase, recuerda quitarse una de sus escamas y luego… ¿Una explosión?

Se concentra, respira profundo y trata de lanzar una cuerda mental para rescatar aquello que su propia mente quiere ahogar. 

Se esfuerza por moverse de nuevo, su cuerpo le grita que se detenga, pero cae sobre su espalda para ver el techo. Las memorias comienzan a aflorar, recuerda una charla sobre almas gemelas…

¿Y luego todo estaba en llamas?

Oh, diablos… ¿Había explotado su clase?

Se sienta de golpe, su cabeza da vueltas, en su mirada ve luces y se desbalancea, tiene que tragar para evitar vomitar, y saca la lengua asqueado.

Respira para calmarse, luego sus manos recorren su cuerpo, su ropa sigue intacta, así que no la quemó. Deja que su cuerpo se acostumbre y se pone de pie, necesita algo de tomar para procesar todo lo que acaba de pensar.

_Almas gemelas._

Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la refrigeradora, las palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, como si estas tuvieran una importancia especial. Yuuri no tenía idea, tampoco prestó atención, tirándolas a un lado en el remolino de su mente, solo sabía que su miopía no le dejaba ver bien, así que entrecerraba los ojos para concentrarse.

Fue una mala idea salir sin sus lentes.

Entra en la pequeña cocina, busca un vaso con agua y salta para sentarse en la encimera que había allí, pensando qué acababa de pasar, su cuerpo actuando en automático, llevando el vaso a sus labios para beber un poco.

Escucha una puerta abrir y cerrarse, luego pasos y una respiración agitada, en unos segundos, hay alguien enfrente y escucha una voz conocida.

—Yuuri.

En ese momento, todo se viene de golpe a su mente.

La conversación con Yuko sobre las almas gemelas, la poción, saber que Viktor era su alma gemela y también el recuerdo de haber explotado en una bola de fuego cuando no pudo soportarlo.

Escupió el agua, mojando para colmo a su compañero de apartamento, quien gritó de sorpresa y salto hacia atrás, Yuuri vio horrorizado cómo el agua creaba una especie de humo cuando tocó el cuerpo de Viktor.

Yuuri había escupido agua caliente.

Salta para acercarse al mago, desesperadamente tratando de disculparse, ¡pudo haberlo herido! De no ser porque la piel de Viktor siempre era helada, Yuuri pudo haberlo quemado incluso.

—Cariño, cariño—dice Viktor una y otra vez, tomando las manos de Yuuri que trataban de limpiar su ropa.

Yuuri respira agitado, Viktor se apresura a soltar sus manos y tomar su rostro, apretando suave sus mejillas, y obligando a Yuuri a verlo.

—Estás bien, pequeño. Está bien, no me pasó nada. Estoy bien, ¿ves?

El dragón sigue la respiración de Viktor y cierra los ojos para concentrarse en su propia. Pasan unos segundos, la ansiedad no disminuye del todo, pero al menos ya puede concentrarse más.

Viktor lo ayuda a sentarse, luego va por sus lentes y los coloca con cuidado sobre el pequeño dragón, quien le sonríe tímido para agradecerle, esperando con temor las siguientes palabras de Viktor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Viktor primero.

Yuuri solo asiente.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurra.

Viktor se sonroja y sonríe, toma la mano de Yuuri, y ambos son un desastre, porque Yuuri también se sonroja al sentir cómo los dedos de Viktor se entrelazan con los suyos. Yuuri mira hacia abajo, sin entender qué pasa, solo sabe que su corazón late con fuerza, y que se siente cálido.

—Somos almas gemelas—murmura Viktor, y Yuuri siente un revoltijo en su estómago al escuchar la felicidad y el orgullo en la voz de Viktor—Es raro para una persona encontrar así a su alma gemela, es casi imposible en mago y familiar pero… Aria lo comprobó, no hay duda. Tu eres mi alma gemela, Yuuri.

Y Yuuri tiene los ojos llorosos, porque no puede entender del todo lo que está pasando, mira a Viktor, y ve la sonrisa más tierna y cálida del mago. Sus respiraciones parecen sincronizarse, y el mundo entero se detiene solo para ellos, porque en ese momento no existe ni la tierra ni la luna, no hay estrellas, no hay sol ni galaxias, todo el mundo desaparece y ambos se hunden en la mirada del otro, tratando de procesar la información que es nueva para ambos.

Y pasa un tiempo antes de que sea Viktor quien ría nervioso y mire a otro lado, rompiendo el hechizo que habían creado entre ambos.

—Nunca pensé encontrar a mi alma gemela siendo tan joven.

Yuuri moría por preguntar…

¿Entonces… Qué eran?

Pero no se atrevió a continuar.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí? —pregunta.

—Solo un par de horas, tu dragón interior gastó mucha energía, decidí tomarnos el resto del día libre. Ya es tarde, hice algo sencillo de cena para ambos. ¿Tienes hambre?

Yuuri asiente, se pone de pie y ambos caminan a la cocina, donde todo se siente… familiar.

Sirven la comida y se sientan juntos, comienzan a comer en un silencio cómodo, Yuuri siente su corazón latiendo con fuerza, y ambos siguen dentro de su burbuja.

Esto hasta que escuchan a alguien tocar su puerta.

Viktor se pone de pie, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuri tiene a Phichit a su lado, abrazándolo preocupado, haciendo miles de preguntas sobre lo que la profesora Yuko le había dicho.

El mago se puso de pie, excusándose de tener que terminar unas tareas que Yuuri sabía no tenía, pero agradecía que le diera espacio con su mejor amigo. Se pone de pie y toma la mano de Phichit, camina hacia su cuarto, pensando en las palabras que va a decirle, porque necesita compartirlo con alguien.

Se sientan en su cama como tantas veces lo habían hecho, Phichit tenía una expresión divertida, una mezcla entre preocupación y emoción, sin saber qué dirá Yuuri.

El dragón se sonroja, mira sus manos sobre sus muslos, sigue pensando qué decirle a Phichit, y decide que lo mejor es decirle la verdad de una buena vez.

—Viktor es mi alma gemela.

No hay respuesta por varios segundos, demasiado para lo que Phichit acostumbra, así que Yuuri mira a Phichit, quien está boquiabierto y con sus pequeños ojitos brillando, sobre sus orejas sobresalen un puñado de plumas, igual que en sus manos, y también estaba sonrojado.

—¡¿Qué?! —grita, porque no hay nada más que pueda decir.

Yuuri trata de explicarlo, pero antes que eso pase, Phichit se apresura.

—¡Mi mejor amigo va a casarse! ¡Yuuri, eres demasiado joven! ¡Pero me alegra por ti, pero eres demasiado joven!

Y Yuuri quiere que la tierra lo trague, porque 1. Es demasiado joven para casarse y 2. ¡Nunca dijo nada sobre una boda!

Trata de callar a Phichit, pero él sigue exclamando sobre cómo ser almas gemelas es una señal del universo sobre una futura boda.

Está sobre Phichit, tratando de callarlo con una almohada en la cabeza, cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Puedo? —escucha la voz de Viktor.

—¡Pasa! —Tartamudea, y se sienta firme cuando Viktor entra.

El mago lleva una bandeja con galletas y dos tazas de té, Yuuri se sonroja mientras ve a Viktor colocarla sobre su mesa de noche, sonríe tierno, es algo habitual de Viktor llevarles bocadillos mientras Yuuri está con Phichit, pero había algo en esta ocasión que lo hacía aún más especial.

—¡Gracias, Viktor! —Phichit no esperó para agarrar la primera galleta y llevársela a la boca, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo por rico que sabía.

Yuuri miró a Viktor, y este correspondió su mirada. El pequeño dragón abrió sus labios para agradecer, pero no había palabras saliendo de su boca. Su “ _gracias_ ” no fue más que un simple movimiento de labios.

Viktor le sonrió y se acercó, besando su mejilla y con cuidado, acariciando la otra con su mano, haciendo que Yuuri echara humo de sus orejas.

—Buenas noches, pequeño—escucha a Viktor decir, antes de salir de la habitación.

Phichit tenía un pedazo de galleta masticado sobre sus piernas, había caído de su boca por el _shock_. ¿De verdad acababa de ver eso?

¡No podía ser!

—Yuuri…

—¡No lo digas!

—¡Yuuri y Viktor sentados en un árbol, _B-E-S-A-N-D-O-._

No terminó la oración, porque Yuuri se tiró sobre él para callarlo.

* * *

Viktor caminó hasta su habitación, acostándose boca arriba, observando el techo.

Movió su mano y, como si sus dedos fuesen hebras de un pincel, una galaxia pareció formarse, con estrellas brillando por todos lados. La oscuridad lo consumió, una simple ilusión, pero le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, aún podía sentir la piel de Yuuri contra ellos. Viktor se sonroja y sonríe, ¿almas gemelas?

Nunca en su vida lo había pensado, claro, había escuchado muchas historias sobre almas gemelas que se encuentran, pero eran… raras.

Se había prometido a sí mismo ir despacio, Yuuri aún era un pequeño dragón, y si bien Viktor sabía que sus sentimientos eran fuertes, no iba a obligar a Yuuri a hacer nada que él no quisiera.

Cerró sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta cuando las estrellas en su ilusión comenzaron a moverse, formando el rostro de Yuuri, haciendo a Viktor suspirara como un idiota cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos.

No había duda alguna.

Viktor estaba locamente enamorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La espera ha sido eterna, lo sé, lo siento!   
> Ha sido un año difícil, perdón que no he publicado nada, pero me cuesta mucho sentarme a escribir, y cada vez tengo menos tiempo.   
> ¡Igual, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!  
> Como siempre, hay hermosos dibujos de Trebol queen <3   
> https://www.facebook.com/LoImposibleSoloCuestaUnPoquitoMas/

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Tuvimos que hacer más pequeñas las imágenes de los caps para que pudieran caber bien en teléfonos celulares, para ver las imagenes en mejor resolución pueden ir al Tumblr de la artista: [Trebol Queen](https://trebolqueen.tumblr.com/post/619098782619123712/cap-1)


End file.
